Hunter and Morgan Chronicles
by keroaucinahackney
Summary: This would be my collection of writer's block breaking one-shots, there are so many missing moments and extra's with these two that one shots are easy to do. Read and Review I am Begging You!
1. Sun Kissed Lavender

**Hello all, sorry i didn't put this in wheni first posted but I realised the time and then had to run for a train (which happened to be cancelled, i hate scotrail). Anyway, here is a little Writers Block Curing one shot that i felt was very cute and just had to post it! **

**Leave your thoughts if you feel like it!**

**Keroauc in a Hackney**

* * *

It had finally quietened outside; the branches that had hit against the windowpane mere seconds ago stood still, the few remaining leaves turned transparent with the rays of the newly revealed sun.

Hunter was awake, is green eyes transparent like the leaves with love as he looked at the sleeping figure curled by his side. Morgan had slept through the storm, not even flinching when the thunder cracked overhead. He smiled as he stroked her back to wake her up; she was devastatingly adorable during her morning grumpiness. She rumbled a little but her eyes stayed resoundingly shut. Hunter couldn't help but laugh. A low quite chuckle that would have made Morgan's toes curl if she had been awake. He leaned over her brushed the dark thick mantle of her hair away from the neck; he took a moment to revel in the feel of it between his fingers. Then he took another to revel in his happiness, the love he felt for the creature next to him and the stillness of everything.

He lowered his face to her neck, letting her smell of sleep, sweat and lavender. His lips brushed the area where her neck met her shoulder feeling the softness. He trailed a path with his lips, down her spine, his hands trailing down her sides as he went. Morgan moaned when he reached the small of her back, he chuckled again, this time her toes did curl. He made his way back up his traversed path and by the time he reached her neck once again Morgan was wide awake.

"Good Morning, love." He whispered low in her ear, she turned a little so she could face him. He was irresistible with laughter in his eyes. She smiled a slow good morning to him. His mouth to hers and kissed her with a slow passion and morning breath. Morgan was shocked at how fast her heart could beat this early and by how Hunter could still make her do that with one kiss. Not that she was complaining. For from it actually. She welcomed it like a sunflower welcomed the light. Her hand slid round his neck and pulled him closer so she could deepen the kiss; if she could this would be the way she would wake up every morning, far preferable to Mary-K smacking her on the head with a pillow. Morgan arched her back as Hunter splayed her closer, the fact that his hand practically covered the width of her back made her shiver and pull him closer.

They moved perfectly in sync with each other, each well practised in this particular dance. Morgan's leg hitched around his hip, his finger tips pressed into her back, bringing them so close that no air would dare and try getting between them. Their mouths pressed together with hunger and content as their breathing became laboured. His hand went to her hair fixing her mouth to his as he slid his tongue in to it. One of her hands pressed into the muscles of his back. The other latched around his neck. Each breathed and moaned before crashing their mouths back together with renewed ferocity. Their grip tightened on each other's skin leaving red marks where their fingers pressed. Their skin became slick with sweat as they relished in each other, becoming more and more lost in their desire.

Hunter's mouth moved down to Morgan's neck, the top of her head pressed into the pillow in the sheer ecstasy of his abilities. His hand slid from her back to her stomach. Then up. To her small yet perfect breasts. Her hand went to his pale hair, twisting it in her fingers, pulling him yet nearer. Their hearts bet together, magic both azure and crimson became as entwined as their bodies. Indistinct yet separate. A perfect whole made from two halves. Each colour got deeper and brighter as they became lost in pleasure and each other for glorious seconds, perfect yet unbearable.

Their magic stayed pulsing as their hearts thudded and breathing shallow. Hunter's face lay buried in her hair, hers pressed into his shoulder smiling at the little heaven created and his weight on top of her. With a groan Hunter rolled on to his back pulling her tight against his side. Morgan's head rested against his shoulder, her hand trailing lightly down his chest, going over contours long memorised.

Morgan rolled onto her front resting her chin in her hand. Gazing lazily at her Hunter spoke: "Hallo." It was a whisper, low and husky, a smile set upon his statuesque features. Morgan's deep eyes warmed and with a mirroring smile she replied: "Hey."

And just at this small moment of everything; the alarm went off. Playing some odious pop song and breaking their perfect bubble. Hunters smile grew wider as a frown shaped Morgan's mouth. And the little crease appeared between her eyes. Marks of her obvious dislike at their interruption.

"And so the world wakes!" he spoke as he leaned up and kissed her forehead. He pulled her down to him for a last sweet kiss upon the lips, and then quick as flash had her up in his arms and heading off towards the bathroom, Morgan's laughter in their wake.

Later, the eve following that morning fell with the clamminess of summer. Crickets sounded and music could be heard nearby, a party.

Hunter arrived home, exhausted and longing to see Morgan. He sensed her in the living room and found her lying on the couch. Clothed in light cotton pyjamas, her hair up in a messy bun to keep her neck cool, she was beautiful. And engrossed in a movie. He shrugged off his light jacket and kicked off his shoes. He settled her in his lap, arms around her waist as she relaxed completely into him. His face went yet again to the spot where her neck became shoulder and he inhaled her smell, filling his nose then his head with its headiness. Still lavender, but sun bathed instead of sleepy. He could still feel the rays of the day's sun on her skin, which had turned a shade darker. A tan, he marvelled. The only effect the sun had on him was an increase in freckles and the perpetual smell of sun cream. He placed a kiss on this special place as his mind sighed: "Home." He settled his heap back on the couch and she turned her head up and around to place a kiss on the pulse point in his neck. He shivered despite the warmth of the room. Her attention was regained by the movie, one of her comedies which he found neither entertaining nor amusing. As she watched he debated within himself; did his pleasure at seeing her giggle outweigh his tedium at being forced to watch another one of these ridiculous movies? He got his answer when at a decidedly un-funny joke Morgan laughed so hard that tears rolled down her face and she emitted a small snort. He fell in love with her again, and deeper, still, than before.

He turned her around, cradled her chin in his hand and kissed her. A long slow burning kiss that made their hearts ache at the force and number of emotions it invoked. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes: "I Love you" he whispered.

"I Love You" She whispered in return, "now turn me back around, I'm missing my favourite part!" Her demand was swiftly obeyed with a quick bursting laugh and he settled back, allowing himself the indulgence of doing nothing but unashamedly staring at her for the rest of the evening.


	2. Star Gazing

**Hello again,**

**As it turns out writing one-shots is the perfect cure for my writers block. I know I'm posting this as a second chapter, but it's not, it is completely unrelated except for the fact that it contains my third favourite fictional couple. I will Post all Future one-shots on this thread aswell just to keep things simple for myself.**

**Read and Reveiw please!!!**

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

Morgan stood in front of her bathroom mirror biting her bottom lip in anticipation. Why-oh-why did she agree to this! Oh that's right she couldn't resist Hunter, or spending an evening with him. Mary-K knocked on the door that leads to her room and came into the small little room. "Nervous?" she asked in that sweet little way of hers. "Extremely" Morgan replied, had she ever been this nervous before going on a date with Cal? No she didn't think so, their dates had always been circles or with other people. Never something like this. Well technically she didn't know what "this" was; Hunter had kept her in the dark about location and subject of this date. "I want it to be a surprise!" he had said in that delectable accent, "Now stop trying to cajole it out of me. I very good at withstanding bribery."

A day later he informed her that she should dress warmly and wear comfortable shoes. This worried her: they were going to be outside? Bree didn't like that prospect either: "why isn't he taking you to a fabulous restaurant and lavishing gifts on you?" Morgan smiled remembering her threat to go and lecture Hunter on how to treat a girl, it was only Morgan's firm assertion that she was sure to love whatever he had planned that had stopped her. Now Morgan was wishing that she had gotten more information out of him, she was freaking out about what to wear. She spun around to Mary-K "Help!" she pleaded. "But of course; it's my job" she happily replied while grabbing Morgan's hand and leading her back into her room and towards the closet. Morgan sat on the bed while Mary-K surveyed the clothes available to her. "He said dress warmly right?" she asked Morgan, who nodded.

While Mary-K rummaged around Morgan contemplated over Hunter. He had turned her world upside down and yet remained the still point in her spinning life, he had put every single nerve ending on alert and trilling with delight. How on earth was it possible to feel such a delicious dread and eager excitement? She fell with a sigh back onto her pillows her goofy smile spread all over her face, she even giggled. Mary-K came to sit next to her on the bed: "do you really like him that much?" she asked. Morgan contemplated the question for a moment, she was sure she loved Hunter, he was perfect for her. Sensible and solid, like an anchor and yet he could send her into hormone induced over-drive. She couldn't imagine her life without him. He was there when she thought of her initiation, there holding her hand and helping her study. She could see them married and see them old and weathered sitting outside in summer, still madly in love with each other. "Yeah, I really like him that much." She couldn't help but let out another giggle. "Well then you had better hurry up and get ready. He will be here soon." Morgan squealed when she saw the time and hurriedly put on the outfit Mary-K had put together for her. She began the quick practised movements of putting her hair in a plait until Mary-K stopped her: "Leave it down, Morgan; it's a night for your hair to be down."

The doorbell rang and she almost jumped a foot in the air. She was so wired that she never even sensed him coming. She headed downstairs as her mum opened the door to him, her own personal god bathed in her weak porch light. Her mum greeted him warmly and let him in. He looked up at her, his green as deep as the forest, and caught her, conveying a silent greeting to her. She went down the rest of the stairs and into the cupboard to get her coat while Hunter made polite conversation with her parents. When she was ready she walked over to him and slid her hand into his, her skin tingled as it touched his. Her mother's eyes flickered between them and looked rather worried, Morgan tried to convey a look that she hoped was reassuring. They said goodnight and goodbye as they walked out of the door.

As the front door shut, Hunter pulled her right into him, so she had to tilt her head right back to see his face. He was smiling down at her; "Hallo" he said softly and bent down to kiss her sweetly on the lips, just long enough to linger and leave her a little dizzy. "Hey" she said back when he had pulled away; "So Where are we going?" she asked him as he lead her down the path to his car. He laughed; "A little impatient, are we?" he asked his eyebrows rose, as he held open the car door for her. "Just a little." She replied, her silly smile resurfacing. He went round to the driver's side and started the car. The radio was on, crackling some guitar heavy music. Hunter grimaced; "I have tried to get a decent signal on a passable station but my attempts have been in vain, all I can get is scratchy pop or clear country and neither is exactly desirable." She smiled at him; his cd collection in his room was vast and filled with bands she had never even heard of. He had explained that music was something Wydenkells where good at. She took a moment to look outside the car window but all she could see was blackness. "Hunter . . . Where are we going?" she was beginning to get nervous about more than the fact she was spending her evening with the gorgeous boy next to her. "Just a few more minutes then we will be there." He smiled mischievously. For the remainder of the journey they talked about their days and silly little things.

Finally Hunter pulled into a lay by, once again Morgan to a look around, this time allowing her magesight to adjust; it was a wood, quiet and half asleep in the dusk. "Okay, I'm not sure what the normal date etiquette is in Britain but here we normally go somewhere that isn't the middle of nowhere." He was rummaging around in the boot of his car, she suddenly remembered the plot of dozens of police dramas where the girl is beaten and buried in the forest. "Come now, don't mock. I promise that you will like it." He smiled at her and all irrational fears left her head. Hunter wasn't going to kill her. "Can I help you?" she asked, walking up to him, she saw a wicker basket and a thick blanket. "Oh, a night time picnic!" it was a perfect idea. She fell a little more in love with him then. He smiled and nodded, kissed her forehead, took her hand and led her into the woods. They walked for a little while. Not speaking, but enjoying the majesty of woodland at dusk and being there with someone you love.

A small clearing opened up in front of them, covered in grass and forget-me-nots. "Here we are" he whispered and brought her into the middle of the little place. He spread out the blanket and pulled her down to sit next him. "Now this is the real reason I brought you here." He lifted his arm skyward and she looked up. All the stars where laid out before her in a perfect dome, like a snow globe. It was beautiful, and perfect and so private. She felt his eyes on her and she turned to look at him. His pale skin practically glowed in the moonlight and the shadows cast harsh shadows over his chiselled face. His blonde hair had turned pure white and his eyes had turned grey. He looked mythical and surreal in this magical place, Morgan suddenly felt like she was living a fairytale and that Hunter was her prince. But she wasn't going to run away at midnight and he wasn't going to turn into a frog, they were going to be in this place forever. So quickly ,that she wasn't sure it actually happened, his lips where on hers, soft and smooth and strong. And her heart was racing and her lips responding and she was getting lost in the feel of him all over again. It was wonderful.

He broke away before they got too carried away; he just smiled into her eyes and kissed the tip of her nose sweetly. "I brought provisions." He reached behind himself to get the picnic basket; he pulled out two thermos flasks and a box from the baker's downtown. She eyed the box hopefully; she hadn't been able to eat a lot of her dinner on account of being so nervous, but now she was here and feeling so relaxed that her stomach started to grumble. He unscrewed the flasks and gave her the option "Tea or Coffee", she giggled. "You brought both?" he looked at her with a silly look "Well of course I did. I knew I would want tea but I didn't know which you would want. So the logical thing to do would be to bring both." She couldn't help but giggle; who would have thought logical thinking could be so adorable. She took a cup of coffee from him and still wondered about that box behind him.

He lifted her up and sat her in between his legs so he could wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him getting comfy. It was so nice and relaxing, just to sit here with Hunter's arms around her and a steaming cup of coffee to keep her warm. He placed another kiss onto her jaw and whispered a question in her ear: "Do you know any of the constellations?" She shook her head to imply that she didn't. "Well that one there," he pointed to a cluster right above their heads, "Is Ursa Minor, or the little bear. The story is that Arcus a boy of fifteen was out in the woods hunting and came across a great bear, but instead of attacking him or running away from him, the bear just looked him in the eyes. Arcus didn't know but the bear was his mother who had been transformed into a bear by Juno. Now Arcus was about to kill the bear when Jupiter stopped him and informed him that this was his mother and turned him into a bear so he could be with her and Jupiter gave them a place in the sky. Now Juno got majorly pissed at this and appealed to Poseidon to forbid them to bathe in the sea. Which is why neither Ursa Minor nor Major are seen to go below the horizon." He pointed out Ursa Major who lay just above her son. "Well that's just mean," Morgan replied, "Juno was the one that separated them and all Jupiter did was out them back together. They didn't deserve to be punished for that." She was rather indignant about that, but Hunter only smiled "and two thousand year old bears that have never had a bath are going to smell bad." He added, she couldn't help but crack up at that. He went on telling her the stories of the stars that he could see. Morgan revelled in his knowledge and the éclairs that had been hidden in the box. She added in her titbits that never failed to make him laugh. Even though the night was cold and their breath came out in clouds, neither felt cold, in fact they didn't notice much else than each other, their voices and the stars.

They had both lost a sense of time, too lost to even think of it but when Hunter reached across Morgan to pour himself another cup of tea, she caught a glimpse of his watch. It was half past one! She had to get home lest her parents kill her! Hunter quickly gathered up all of their things and they rushed back to the car. In the car Hunter started to apologise to her, for not keeping an eye on the time, for possibly getting her into trouble. She couldn't help but smile, he was normally so responsible and controlled and yet he had forgotten all about that when he was with her. That made her shiver. Thankfully when they pulled up to the house it was in darkness, they both cast their senses and found the entire household asleep. Morgan breathed a sigh of relief. Hunter walked her up to the front door, "Just to make sure she was safe" he reasoned. She smiled her responsible Hunter had returned, and she was struck with the sudden desire to kiss him. She practically flew into his arms and kissed him soundly with all the love she felt for him.

Then whispered goodnight as she disappeared through her front door. Hunter stood there for a moment slightly dazed, he shook his head to clear it and walked back to his car with the biggest smile on his face. That night Morgan dreamed of dancing bears and boys with white hair.


	3. Sisterly Perogative

I was still jet-lagged, still drowning in magick, still caught up in my boyfriend who was three thousand miles away and five hours ahead of me so I had no hope in calling him just to hear the relaxing intonations of his voice and make feel a little less wary of being so far away from him.

**Hello all once again,**

**So at my Fair little cousin's request, here is a one shot between Morgan and Mary-K sharing the secrets of sex (well not quite, this isn't Dangerous Laiasons). Now Hayley Louise I want my pj harvey cd back asap! and yes I know only W.I members say "Come now, Don't Mock!" but i think the scottish equivalent of "Haw yoo, stop takin' the piss" wasn't really approriate. **

**Thanks to Lizzyswan1022 for her lovely reviews.**

**And unless those bar charts lie (and we are taught in psychology that bar charts never lie) there are a lot more of you reading these and not reviewing, which is mean! So i have a proposition for you . . . I will write any requests you have for one shots if you are kind enough to leave me a review. I dont even mind if you review is screaming at me to never write again and burn the lovely feather quill, caligraphy pen and my Waterman Fountain pen that i hold very dear to my heart. I will still write your request. And yes i am aware that is a complete contradiction. **

**Please Reveiw! (In a tone of extreme desperation and despair!!!)**

**KeroaucinaHackney**

**(A note for Hales: I am limiting you to one request a week, I do actually have to study as well. The Punishment for not complying with this shall be no more advanced preveiws of "What about the Little Sister" and dont go trying your puppy-dog-eye-face. You know it doesn't work on me.)**

* * *

The summer in Scotland had been amazing, the weather had been horrible and the work had been hard, but I had learned so much and had the feeling of homecoming. I was still reeling in shock from meeting with Katrina Byrne, a member of Belwicket! Belwicket! Her mother's coven! My head couldn't quite comprehend it yet, I was still processing that some of them were still alive. Living in hiding and because of my biological father, the guilt of Ciaran's evil hadn't left me. I felt responsible for all of the horrible things he had done, like my existence had been a catalyst for his darkness. Hunter and I had talked about it all, the week I spent at his house had been amazing, and he had taken extreme lengths to try and convince me that what Ciaran had done was never anything to do with me, logically I knew that was true but in my heart I still felt some way responsible but instead of moping about it I had became resolved in my will to do good magick, but further than that I wanted to help people. I had a good affinity with herbs and healing spells came easily to me; I would be a healer.

Mary-K knocked on my door, shaking me out of my thoughts. My little sister, so mature for her fifteen years was still buzzing with the energy of summer even though tomorrow was the first day back at school. She came and jumped up onto my bed beside me; "HEY!" she practically shouted, I had missed her the past couple of months, her unshakeable pep and her help with my wardrobe. "Hey, yourself" I laughed back. "Okay now we can really talk, now that Mum and Dad aren't around" she had that little glint in her eyes and she was practically shaking with excitement. I noticed she had brought up a tub of "Ben and Jerry's" with her, now that I had missed. As nice as British ice cream was, you could beat a tub of Phish food. I grabbed a spoon and tucked in; "So have you and Hunter had sex yet?" I missed my mouth at her question and got ice cream all down the front of the shirt I was wearing to bed. "Jesus, Mary-K, feel free to ask any question!" she was sniggering at my obvious shocked, but just shrugged her shoulders; "It's my sisterly prerogative to ask these questions and I find it hard to believe that you spent a week in the same house, most likely the same bed, as your hot boyfriend and didn't do anything" she looked at me with her eyebrows raised, and she had me there. We did do something . . . a lot. "Okay yes! We had sex! There are you happy!" she squealed and clapped her hands. "Yes!" she yelled, "Wow! What was it like?" I was shocked . . . again. "Mary-K! I am not sharing the details of Hunter and I's sex life with you, it is private!" I had gotten the British indignation thing down over the summer, but Mary-k didn't even look phased by my refusal. "Sex Life!" she exclaimed "As in you have done it more than once?" her voice beginning to reach a dangerous pitch, I was fearing for my ear drums. I hung my head in my hands, the universal gesture of defeat. "Yes, we did it more than once, quite a few more times than once!" I blushed bright red at the admit ion, it was eighty-three percent embarrassment and seventeen percent due the memories that were flashing through my head. Mary-K however did not seem satisfied with this and proceeded to ask: "Is he any good?" her eyes where gleaming with intrigue. I didn't answer for moment as a result of a lot of vivid memories involving Hunter's hands and lips . . . and various other parts of his exquisite anatomy. "Yes," I was finally able to gasp out, my blush only increasing.

Mary-K had raised her eyebrows at me. "You get out of breath just thinking about it?!" she seemed incredulous. That caused me to laugh! "Yes." I conceded, why should I lie. Hunter really was fabulous. "Wow!" she seemed a little over whelmed "He must be good! I mean Mark and I fooled around a little but the thought of him never made me feel like I had just run a marathon." Now it was my turn to ask the questions, "Mary-K you and Mark didn't ..." I trailed off, was it rather pathetic that I was the one having sex and yet I couldn't ask my little sister out right if she was also having it? Mary-K was quick to reassure me; "No we didn't have sex, but we went further than just kissing," I was relieved, she was too young yet. "Maybe they teach them differently in Britain." She mused, while I once again fell about laughing, "What?!" she looked rather peeved at my reaction, "Well maybe they do! You never know what they get taught in their schools! Sex-ed could be a whole lot more graphic!" this only made me laugh harder.

When I had finally regained my breath, Mary-K sat with her arms crossed but I could tell that she was trying not to laugh also. "I don't really think it's something that you can teach, and besides how horrible would it be to have Mr. Banner taking a course on "How to Have Sex", it would just be wrong!" We both fell about laughing uncontrollably.

For the rest of the night we sat on my bed and talked. About boys and clots and what we did over summer. Mary-K and I may not be blood relations but she was my sister through and through, I would always love her and be thankful that she was in my life.


	4. Soberish Phone Calls

**Hello All again!**

**This is the request from my fair little cousin, the moment it is based on is in my other fanfiction "what about the little sister" so it is more of a Missing Missing Moment than a Missing Moment. Also I hate doing Dialouge, it really annoys me and since this is based on a phone call dialouge was kind of hard to escape. Hayley i am going to kill you, I was pulling my hair out over this and im still not happy with it! **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. Same rules apply with this one. Review+Request=A Written Request and a some of my mini eggs, if you're lucky! **

**keroaucinaHackney**

* * *

The phone was ringing, why the hell was the phone ringing! Who in their right mind phones someone at this time in the morning the day after a holiday! Okay so maybe Sky and I didn't have a raging party, the likes of which would have been happening at home, but after everyone left we broke out the whiskey and now I was regretting it. Thoroughly.

I could only faintly sense who it was and I groaned and groped around for the handset knowing full well that they wouldn't give up. I pressed the answer button when I found the offensive loud thing.

"Mmphh!" I could hear laughter on the other side, my annoying little sister's four year old laugh. I went right through my head. "Alwyn! Be quiet, my head hurts!" she laughed even louder, bloody little twat; she was going to pay for this. "Well, well big brother, long night?" she asked in that infuriatingly annoying voice, thank the goddess for small mercies that she was three thousand miles away and not here. Throwing glasses of water, or playing The Cardigans over and over and over, or some other cruel way of waking me up. "It was quiet," I replied and it wasn't a lie, it was quiet, two drunken witches don't make a lot of noise. "Quiet enough for your head to feel like Marie Antoinette's post guillotine?" why did, my little sister have such an annoyingly accurate way of explaining things. "Mmphh" I said again as I rolled over to bury my head in the pillow, I caught a hint of Morgan's shampoo, the trace left from when we had excused ourselves for a while last night. I was pulled out of happy memories by some more giggling, this wasn't good. If Alwyn knew even just a little about how gone I was on Morgan I would never hear the end of it, and for a girl who could hardly tell which way was up she was very good at figuring these sorts of things out. "Yes?" I asked, my voice in that don't you dare say a word or I will never give you a lift anywhere again tone, and it seemed to work because all she replied with was a slightly breathless "Nothing!" I waited until she had stopped sniggering. "Okay then Muttley, now that you can speak, was there a reason you called or was it just to wake me up to a horrible hangover?"

"My reasoning is the latter of course!" she replied sweetly, "and to remind you of the fact that my hangover was cured this morning with an Aunt Legh Morning After Fry-up." I groaned the mean little witch! "Alwyn! Stop it, I'm craving one of those right now and you're not helping!" she giggled again. I was really starting to hate that giggle. "So how are you this week?" she asked "No evil half siblings and their mothers trying to kill you?" I snorted "no, not this week, but it is only Tuesday so I still have hope." I heard faint scuffling in the back ground, I knew what was coming.

The next thing I heard was a thump and a squeal and a lot of swearing, then a sweet little voice came over the line: "Hunter?" it was Isla, sky's youngest sister and in many ways our little pet, she was always pampered to. "Yes Isla?" I replied, I couldn't help but smile she was just so sweet. "Oh good, right now this is what I know." Oh god! It was one of her tirades; my brain wasn't nearly awake enough for that! "Sky talked to Cara the other day about this new someone in her life; but she wouldn't tell me any details and I have to know now! Otherwise I will make sure that you do not get a care package for the next ten years!" I gulped at that, Aunt Legh's care packages where one of the very few reasons I wasn't losing my mind here, Isla had learned the manipulative streak from her eldest sister. I heard Isla scream and then my own little sister returned, "Don't worry big brother, I'll make sure you get your care package, Isla though as you may have noticed has decided to endorse the nosy-parker gene hidden on slightly below the surface, and is now gunning for biggest gossip in the county. Her attempts so far have been mild and therefore lacked the success she had desired, but as you can imagine any wannabe gossip queen would jump at the chance of something this big."

I could only imagine how Alwyn had gotten away with saying that; I gathered that she was probably sitting on top of Isla while dangling something of great importance to Isla over a boiling pit of lava. "You know little sister, I believe that it would be very conductive in Isla's dreams to become a Gossip Harpy to know exactly what her elder sisters social activities have been since crossing the Atlantic, but I'm not too sure if she really wants it that much." I could hear Isla's muffled demands, so Alwyn at least had her hand over her mouth. "See now I was thinking that as well, she is obviously does not have her heart set on this oh so admirable goal! So I fear she will just have to resolve herself to the idea that she will never know and thus never become Queen Isla of Gossi ... OUCH!! ISLA!! WHAT THE FRICKING HELL!!" Alwyn's yell was getting further away and I was returned to the finagling hands of Isla. "Isla? What did you do to my little Sister?" I could still hear her swearing in the background. "I only bit her! And I'm not happy with you either mister, how the two of you can have the audacity to believe my need for information is nothing more than sisterly concern and hope for her happiness!" I couldn't help but laugh neither could Isla "Oh, okay," she conceded "I want to know what exactly is going on between her and this girl Lark." "Raven." I corrected "Yes, yes Raven now tell me is it serious?" I couldn't answer I knew if I did Sky would throttle me, you don't grow up in a house with six rather unbalanced girls without learning a little bit about how their brains work. Thankfully at this moment in time Sky came into my room looking rough and rather pissed, I put on my best it's not my fault honest face! "Hang on Isla, Sky's right here you can ask her to fulfil your appetite for knowledge." I handed the phone to a very confused looking Sky and collapsed back onto my bed. Sky was answering in monosyllables, a sure fire sign that she wasn't taking in anything that Isla was saying to her, I waited patiently for it to sink. And for the blow up afterwards. It was taking longer than usual; I even had time to slip into half-sleep/half-day dream that featured a certain brunette in a starring role.

Unfortunately I was snapped out of a very pleasant place yell that came from downstairs; huh I hadn't even noticed Sky had left the room. I padded downstairs, wanting some form of entertainment and an argument between two eventide sisters was always extremely amusing. Sky was yelling at Isla that it was none of her business and it didn't matter what she looked like because Sky would rather be tortured by revolutionary Russian's than ever introduce Raven to our family. I had to agree with her there, I'm sure if Lenin ever met the inhabitants if the Eventide-Niall household the Romanov's would still be in control of Russia.

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I SAID I WOULD NEVER FALL IN LOVE! I JUST SAID I WASN'T GOING TO SIT AROUND AND WAX LYRICAL AND QUOTE SHAKESPEARE AND WAIT FOR LOVE TO COME AND HIT ME IN THE FACE! ANYWAY WHY AM I GETTING ALL OF THE HAVOC HERE! DIDN'T YOU LOT KNOW ABOUT HUNTER AND MORGAN!"

I heard the exclamations from here; in fact I am positive I would have heard them without the aid of the phone. I was cringing and I was going to kill Sky, Alwyn would never let me hear the of this. Sky gave me an apologetic look as she handed the phone back to me. "Yes?" I waited for my fate to come to me. "So..." it was Alwyn this was going to be bad, horrible, Stephen King would be cowering in fear if he was here to witness it, "when I was younger and watched Sleeping Beauty constantly and you proceeded to tell me that, in life fairy tales existed merely to appease those who could not face the reality of life and all its horrors, which by the way is untrue fairy tales existed originally to scare children straight and keep them on the straight and narrow path to righteousness, and tell me that true love was a farce made by those who invented Valentine's day, who would have thought that it would be me saying these very words. YOU'RE IN LOVE!!" she fell about laughing, then there was another thump and the line meant dead. I flicked my eyes to Sky she was staring at the phone like it was about to explode, a few seconds later it rang again.

"We could ignore it right?" I said

"They are a whole sea away, 354,700,000 cubic kilometers of salty water between us and them,"

"True, and by the time we go back they will have forgotten,"

"Maybe."


	5. Shiver and Shudder

**Hello all for the second time tonight (I've got the bug, I'm a very sick person I know),**

**Hales as for the diabolical nun parrelle ttwo words : Aunt Sal. and what is with the whole town crier things? have you been watching bad itv dramas again? and yes we are the middle aged aunts that will live in a house on the hill with roses and a broom to scare away the local children. **

**i have just noticed that every chapter title has begun with an s, that was entirely unintentional, i promise. **

**reviews= written requests people!!!!!!!**

**keroaucinahackney**

**Changes made; Much to my Relief.**

* * *

It was cold here! Really cold! Didn't they know it was supposed to be August and warm and humidified and sunny! But they had clouds and a cold wind and rain. So this was why they left in the 1600's, it wasn't for the hope of a new world; it was to get away from the damp. Now I understood Killian and his mossyness.

Hunter loved having me here though and apart from the weather I loved being here. With him. Right now he was having an argument with a man called William whom I had been introduced to earlier. Apparently he wanted Hunter to dress up in a Tudor costume for the town Lamas fair, he was downright refusing to. I could see the danger signs, his face was expressionless and his hands clenched and still. I wonder how long it would take for him to punch this man.

I felt someone come and sit next to me; I turned around to see Alwyn, she was smiling towards her brother. "He won't punch him but he will threaten bodily harm if William mentions those pantaloons again." I giggled, this town was ... screwy. It was the only adjective that seemed to fit. Everyone knew each other but everyone was also insane. My gaze fell back to Hunter and I could feel myself getting tense as I took in his tall being. Summer was fastly becoming my favourite season, especially if Hunter took to wearing more than his top button undone. William just stormed out of the door looking like he would kill the next person to talk to him. Alwyn burst out laughing as Hunter stomped his way over looking like a five year old being told he couldn't go out and play, it was so adorable. He collapsed on the couch next to us and pulled me into his lap so he could bury his face in my hair. "So ... are you going to be Little Lord Fauntleroy and announce the coming of the leaves?" Alwyn was teasing him, a lot. This girl was insane, completely and utterly. She was also sweet, amazingly smart and could go from jumping around dancing to her favourite song, to standing so still just watching something in the space of seconds. I had asked Hunter what Alwyn was doing when she was just standing; Hunter had smiled when he caught her doing it: "She is contemplating; she will have seen or thought of something that has intrigued her and is thinking it through." She had become a surrogate Mary-K even though there wasn't a lot in common between the two. But Hunter and her where close, so close, it was lovely to see him all elder-brotherly and protective. He stretched his leg out to kick her and received a very painful clawing to his foot. Eventually after a few injuries to both parties I braved the tepid world of sibling fighting and broke them apart. "No he finally answered I am not donning tights and a feather hat, I'm staying in clothes that are from this decade at least." He finally answered her question. She pouted, he just raised his eyebrows and shooed her away. Funny, I never got that reaction when I pouted at him. Though I would be rather worried if he jumped Alwyn.

"So ... what are we doing for the rest of the afternoon?" I pulled him closer to me; I had gone half an hour without his arms around me. That was long enough. He smiled down at me, "Well I have shown you the delights of Westmare;" I chuckled at the memory of his showing me his town and of almost stopping us and congratulating Hunter and then talking to me for around ten minutes each had an equally interesting story about Hunter to tell, I had never seen him blush so much. Which in turn made me want to drag him down the nearest ally and glue my lips to his. Which I am rather ashamed to admit I did as soon as possible. I think the heat was turning me into a harlot. Or maybe it was just my very hot boyfriend. But the town was so pretty, and tiny. I had thought that Widows Vale was small, but this was miniscule. It was a close knit place and it was like having one big family. The sea and its influence was everywhere, the harbour, the old fishing boats and the crates along the front. Even Hunter's back garden finished in sand and salt water.

"And you have been shown the delights of the British country side in the summer..." he smiled down at me again and kissed me lightly on the mouth, far too lightly and quickly for my liking. But I giggled again as I remembered our day yesterday, it was the one day that it hadn't actually rained and there were lots of white fluffy clouds strolling across the sky. He took me up onto one of the headlands, it was so pretty, the grass was green and the sea was far below us. He led me to sit on one of the flat boulders that lay near the edge of the cliff. He pulled out sandwiches and some fruit and these fudge donuts from the local bakery, I had become addicted to these, the pastry was so light and stuffed full with custard and the thickest and fudgeiest icing I have ever had. It was so nice just to sit here with him and have nothing looming over us. No danger, no drama. When we had finished lunch and lying on the rock in that comfortable uncomfortable way. It had never felt so happy or so relaxed. We spent the whole afternoon up there; most of it locked together like we had been deprived of air and the other had the only supply of oxygen for miles.

"I don't know what I want to do, but I really feel like another one of those donuts!" he rolled his eyes at me, "You know, I don't think Mrs. Duncan has ever sold as many of those in the entire time that bakery has been open as she has in the past three days." But I pouted and his eyes darkened in the way that made my knees weak and him in between them, he kissed me very quickly and deeply then pulled me out of the door; "Come my little so to be diabetic addict."

We spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the town again; we ended up at the town square where they were setting up for the party tonight. Hunter got sucked into helping by a few old ladies and I ended up helping Alwyn and her friend Tana put up the fairy lights in the trees. This fair was a big deal here, though Alwyn explained to me that it was an excuse to bring the pubs outside for a night and to dance in the night. It was true that the party atmosphere was in everyone in the town. It was to be a masquerade, Hunter had explained it was because his Gran was in a phase where she was convinced she was descended from Italians, even though you could trace her family back to the fifteenth centaury and they had never left Britain.

It was night, the stars and moon appeared in every cloud gap and this whole place was magical, it was filled with witches all dressed up and wearing costumes that wouldn't be out of place in a renaissance painting , even I had been wrestled into a dress and a mask. Hunter's cousins where persuasive, like a force of blonde make-up wielding nature. My discomfort in the outfit was quickly erased when I saw Hunter looking at me in a very blush inducing way. Even Hunter had been forced into a mask, granted it was plain black, but very Zorro. I really liked it, his eyes stood out even more and tonight they were perfect clear grass green, even though he was in a huff for around half an hour.

A sudden hush took over the crowd as I realised everyone's attention had turned towards the make shift stage. Hunter came back from the bar with drinks for us. It was strange to see him drinking and laughing with his family, I had never seen him so relaxed in such a big group, but instead it making me feel like a wall flower and out of place I felt like I was a part of it as well. Nobody had shut me out or shunned me, but they let me into town gossip and teased, which seemed like the seal of approval around here. The small man I recognised as the post man was dressed up in an outfit straight out of Richard the third, I tried very hard not to laugh. Hunter, who had his arms wrapped around my waist, leaned down and whispered "Now do you see why I refused." I nodded emphatically. The man cleared his throat and started a speech in a ridiculously over pomped accent. I could feel Hunter shaking with laughter behind me; I turned around to ask what was so funny. Apparently Ray the postman had to have been in the pub all afternoon to be able to do that accent. Everyone whooped and cheered when he had finished and the band went up to the stage and everyone started dancing. I had never been to a party like this. British people know how to party I think that it is because they get to drink alcohol legally three years before us. Nobody had been left out. The Grandparents of the town had a table far away from the stage and close to the table piled high with food, every now again someone would go over with a tray of sherry for them. I didn't know if it was a good idea to get them drunk but Hunter reassured me it was of their own volition and others where just following orders. Children ran around playing and dancing with their parents, teenagers where all up on the floor, none of them seemed at all embarrassed about dancing and none seemed to think they were too cool for it either. Hunter even got me up to dance a couple of times.

When he was away getting us drinks William came up and started talking to me, he seemed a little drunk, actually a lot drunk, I could smell sweet alcohol on his breath. "So Morgan" He said "How are you enjoying Westmare, it's not too cold for you I hope?" he was slurring, "It is colder than I am used to, and a lot more wet, but it is lovely" I answered, I was desperately looking around for Hunter. What was taking him so long! William held onto my arm and started talking to me again; "It does make the country absolutely stunning. It does look the best at this time of year; stunning; I tell you! Ask that boy of yours, though he is a stubborn young thing, to take up to Back Beck. It is just so stunning there. It could make you weep at how stunning it is." I was getting rather worried about him, thinking maybe he was having a breakdown, thankfully then Hunter came back with our drinks and quietly removed William to sit with his mother at the oldies table, where he began to tell her of the new and better way he has found to do a peas times three spell. I think his mother was asleep. Hunter apologised to me when he got back; "I'm so sorry he gets more sanctimonious and less filtered when he is drunk, normally we just lock him in a cupboard but unfortunately there isn't one in the square." I just laughed, told him it was okay. It all added to the charm of the place anyway.

He dragged me away from the square a little after one am, both of just us a little tipsy and a little bit in lust. We were vacuumed together, a black hole would not be able to pull us apart. His hands where all over me in such a deliciously frantic way. Half of our clothes were already off by the time we collapsed on his bed, I was quivering under his touch, his mouth. I moaned as his lips found that spot in my neck that made my head spin. I felt him shudder and that made me smile, I was exponentially glad that I could affect him just as much as he did me. At least we could get lost in each other, together.

And we got lost a lot.

We didn't care.

We even threw away the map.


	6. Sea Veiws

**ALOHA FROM SNOWY SCOTLAND!!**

**IT'S COLD, IT FABULOUSLY GOOD AND I HAVE GOT A SEVERE CASE OF SNOW FEVER. I CANNOT HELP IT. IT'S LIKE CATNIP!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, this one shot is for LizzySwan1022 who has sent me lots of lovely reviews!**

**To all you non-reviews beware the wrath of small red heads, we are vicious and I am not afraid to unleash my powers on all of you!!**

**Now I'm off tho frolic in the snow like a five year old on calpol!**

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

I really didn't want to drop her back off there. It may have been the best thing to happen to her as a witch but I was being annoyingly selfish and wanting to keep her with me. It wouldn't be too bad if I just locked her in my car and drove off would it? Oh of course it would you twat, kidnapping is hardly a romantic gesture. Well was it technically kidnapping if the victim wants to go with you? Uhhh ... yeah, it still counts as kidnapping. Buggeration! I had to take her back.

Morgan was lying next to me, still asleep, and curled into me. I didn't want to wake her as long as she was asleep I would still have her with me. I had never been dependant on anyone, Alwyn had always joked that I didn't know what the need for other people was. She couldn't say that anymore since here I was completely dependent on the beautiful girl lying next to me. She rumbled in her sleep a little, she was close to waking up. I pulled her up so that we were face to face. I had the irrational urge to see her eyes as she came out of dreamland. Maybe hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever was she had been dreaming of, I desperately wanted to know. As I knew, a few seconds later her clear brown eyes opened, filled with sleep and peace. I may not have known the subject matter of her dream but at least I knew it was good one. "Hallo," I whispered; she smiled in the coquettish sleepy way but didn't answer; her brain wasn't awake enough for that yet.

She was wearing one of my old rugby shirts that was far too big for her, the neck hung off her shoulder, bare and utterly tempting. I lowered my mouth to the fuzzy hollow of skin that expanded between her collar bone and shoulder, I could taste her skin and the sweat of sleep, and I pulled her slender body closer to me as I made my way slowly up her neck. When I reached the sensitive spot beneath her ear I felt her shiver. Smiling rolled us so she was above me and started my path again on the other side of the neck. I heard her whisper my name as I reached her pulse point, it was my turn to shiver. I felt her warm hands on my chin pulling my face up to hers and her mouth found mine. Nothing could quite compare to Morgan kissing me, especially in the morning.

Just as things had gotten decidedly interesting the was a very loud thumping on my door and a loud voice yelling on the other side: "HEY IF YOU TWO WANT BREAKFAST HURRY UP, IT'S ALMOST ALL GONE!" I didn't know which cousin it was but they were going to pay! Morgan groaned and pulled me out of bed; "Come on" she said quietly "We had better get downstairs before they break the door down." She smiled sweetly and pulled me down the stairs.

My kitchen was always chaos, with thirteen of us it was never quiet and finding a place to sit was complicated. But it was always a happy place filled with voices and laughter and the delicious smell of my Aunt's cooking; she could put Gordon Ramsay to shame, and probably punch Jamie Oliver into the next century and let's be honest that tosser deserves it. Today she was cooking a fry-up of economic proportions. It was mouth watering. She handed me a plate with all my favourites and asked Morgan what she would like while I looked around for a suitable place to sit. Everywhere was taken. The table, half of the counter tops and some of the floor. I glanced out of the window, the day was lovely and it already looked quite warm. When Morgan's plate was full and Aunt Legh was satisfied that she had enough to do her for a while I grabbed her hand and led her outside to our small little porch at the end of the garden.

Morgan was too busy trying not to spill her food on the garden path to realise where Hunter was leading her, to be fair she didn't really mind where he led her. When it was safe enough for her to look up, she gasped. It was a little cobbled porch, surrounded by honeysuckle and roses, their smell sweet and everywhere. A small little wrought iron table and chairs sat in the middle and afforded the most amazing view. What had struck Morgan the most about Britain was the sheer variety. Up in the highlands of Scotland where the school was everything was a raw and rough, high mountains covered in heather dotted with sheep and small houses called crofts. Lochs settled in at the bases of the mountain, green and disturbed only by the salmon and pike that settled in them. But here down in Hunter's home town it was softer, the hills rolled and where covered by crops and wildflowers, streams criss-crossed every inch of the landscape all making their way back into the sea. Then there was that: the sea. Hunter's house was perched on a headland, with an amazing view that encompassed the bay and the beach in it, the changeable sky and the deep grey waters, white waves pummelling in to the sand. This was what she could see as she sat having a quiet breakfast with her amazing boyfriend. She was quite torn today, she wanted to go back to school, she was learning so much there, becoming a vastly stronger witch. But she couldn't help but feel the over powering want to stay in this little heaven with Hunter. Weeks spent having breakfast outside and having him show her around the area seemed like heaven. Uninterrupted time with hunter, no worries, no drama, no psychotic relatives. Was that really too much to ask?

"What are you thinking about" Hunter's words shocked her out of her thoughts, the concerned look on his face made her quick to reassure him, "Good thoughts" she replied. And they were; she was thinking about him. They finished their breakfast in companionable silence, and then she headed inside to pack her small bag. Having a long weekend in the middle of the course had been a god send; it gave her time to relax, do the things that summer was made for. Hunter had bought her ice cream and they had gone to the beach. Taken walks across the hills, eaten picnics, laughed heartily at the antics of his cousins. Morgan had never met a group of nicer and more unbalanced girls in all her life.

Hunter insisted on driving her back to school even though it was a seven hour trip one way, though she couldn't fault his reasoning: it was more time together. She really enjoyed the trip down here, though it had taken longer than usual, what with their frequent stops on the side of the road. She didn't even have the audacity to feel guilty about ravishing her boyfriend on back roads; they hadn't seen each other for a while!

Her farewell from his family had been lovely, she had even gotten a handshake from Hunter's Uncle, and she learned that it was his equivalent of singing her praises at the proms. His Aunt had placed the biggest care package she had ever seen in her hands and she got hugs from all of his cousins and Alwyn. She was still giggling from it all in the car five minutes after they had left.

For most of the journey she and Hunter talked and laughed and had considerably less pit stops than the first journey though it was still a high number. They had just crossed the border into Scotland when they decided to stop for lunch. They went into a park that was filled with children playing and couples lying on the grass. They found an unoccupied bench beside a little pond and opened the lunch Aunt Legh had made. Morgan found an absurd delight in watching the ducks and swans in the pond, the little new ones still trailing after their mothers who would turn around every few seconds to check they were all their, like taking attendance. One of the male swans started kicking up havoc squawking and splashing, obviously upset that he wasn't getting enough attention. "Did you know that the Queen is the only person in Britain allowed to kick a swan." She burst out laughing at Hunter's proclamation. "Seriously!" she asked incredulous. He nodded "Yes, if a swan takes a disliking to you then all you can do is run, but if one decides to take a snap at her majesty she can give it a good swift kick with her blessed toe." She convulsed into laughter even more at his mockingly serious tone. Once she had regained control of her breathing she noticed that particular look in his eye that made her stomach erupt in lava. The next thing she knew, she was in his lap, being crushed into him while his lips attacked her. She was making the most of it; this was the last proper kiss they would have for the next few weeks so she flung herself into it with abandon. His hands where pulling her closer as hers slid around his head burying them in his pale hair and securing his face to hers. She was just about to get lost in the lusty fog that clouded her brain when Hunter pulled himself out of the kiss, though he didn't unlock his hands from her back and thigh; "We have to stop or a grandmother is going to come over and hit us on the head with her handbag for being indecent." His voice was horse and breathless indicating just how much he didn't want to stop. Even though they had stopped kissing they stayed locked together, foreheads and noses touching, getting their breath back.

When they had reached the imposing brick building of the school Morgan was hit by an extreme reluctance to get out of the car and let Hunter drive away. She couldn't resist throwing herself at him again as he pulled into one of the parking spaces. He eagerly accepted her advances, but instead of becoming heated like they had in the park earlier it remained sweet and intense. Their mouths just remaining close, their hands memorising favourite spots, filling themselves up with each other in an attempt to miss each other less. Though they both knew that it wouldn't work, Morgan pressed herself closer and felt that wonderful lightening in her heart, the ghosting feeling of Hunter's soul mingling with her own. They eased out of the kiss slowly, just taking their time. It had gotten dark outside, the sun had set and they never even noticed. Hunter's face was buried in her hair next to her ear; he whispered "I Love You" lowly in it and kissed her mouth again softly. She whispered exacting words when he released her lips.


	7. Snow Nights

**Hello again,**

**This is not the one shot that my fair little cousin requested ( i am making her wait for that one due to the hated dialouge) but one of my own volition that has been bouncing around my head all day.**

**Hales I am also very sorry that i did not do our great country justice in decribing its beauty. I shall cross spokesperson for visitscotland off my list of prospected careers. But to clarify and appease: Scotland is a beautiful and beguileing country that will leave you with a feeling of peace and whiplash. We have turned Charity worker dodgeing into an olympic sport. You will spend half your time trying to figure what we saying and the rest trying to figure out if we are making fun of you. We also have Irn-bru the best hangover cure in the world. **

**Thank-you for the lovely reviews. Same rules still apply.**

**i have made changes to Shiver and Shudder. It wasnt sitting right with me and was niggleing at my mind like the festering bagels in my bread bin. Read it again if you like and leave your thoughts if you so wish.**

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

It was so silent. All that could be heard was the hushed whispers of the snow falling outside. I loved the snow when it fell. Even though I had learned the truth about magick this year, I had always felt that this was like a fairy tale. With the first snowfall anything could happen.

I was standing at Hunter's front window, watching it fall in

big fluffy flakes. My boyfriend had fallen asleep on the couch. He had been working hard lately. It was also quite adorable to see him splayed on the couch, snoring lightly. The fire provided the only light in the room, making it seem small, cosy. I fought the urge to wake him, he needed rest. But I wanted him as well. I was just about to nudge him awake when I heard my phone ringing in my bag out in the hall. I checked the screen before I answered; it was my parents. "Hey!" I said sneaking a look at the clock, it was only half seven and I had told them I was having dinner at Hunters, so I wasn't late. "Morgan, oh good, you aren't on your way home are you?" it was my mum, she sounded worried. "No Mum, I'm still here, we've just finished dinner." Reassuring her was easy. "Well okay, have you looked out the window, the snow is getting heavy and we don't want you driving in it. Would it be okay for you to stay at Hunter's tonight?" I was speechless; they wanted me to stay at my boyfriend's house. My older boyfriend, who lived on his own. On a school night. I could only imagine the debate that had went into this decision. Do we want her risking her life in the snow so she can remain an innocent girl? Or do we risk her purity and keep her safe? I was glad they had decided to trust me to stay here: "It's not a problem mum, I'm sure Hunter won't mind me staying here." I tried very hard to keep the glee out of my voice and make it sound like I had just agreed to stay at a convent for the night. After I hung up I went back into the living room to wake up my slumbering boyfriend. I no longer felt that guilty about it; I was going to get the whole night with him after all.

I sat down on the floor beside his head. He looked extremely fetching with his gorgeous golden hair all smushed and every perfect feature bathed in the light from the fire. I ran my finger down his nose, which scrunched up in reaction but he stayed resoundingly asleep. I did it again and earned a groan, a giggle escaped me. His eyes flickered open, that lovely green a shade darker in the firelight. He looked a little confused, the expression on his face so sweet that it only caused me to giggle more. "You Moved." He demanded. "I did," I replied "But I didn't go far." He pulled me up onto the couch next to him and buried his face in my hair while he woke himself up. I never felt as comfy as I did when was surrounded by his arms. It was like my entire world consisted of those arms and the person connected to them, which I suppose wasn't a bad assessment nor one that I was terribly against. "What time do you have to be home by?" his voice was still blunted by sleep; I had discovered that his accent was actually a lot softer than I first thought. I smiled at my little secret. "Actually, I don't have to go home tonight, I said, pulling my body back a little so I could look into his face. His eyes snapped to mine, filled with confusion. "It's snowing. My parents don't want me driving in it so they asked if I would be alright if I could stay here." I explained. His eyes gleamed and he rolled us over so I was on top of him, I rested my elbows on either side of his shoulders so I could look at him. "Well I don't know about that, I was considering having someone over later." His eyes glinted at my shocked expression. "Well fine then, I'll just be on my way then." I got up off him and made my way to the door. I didn't get very far before his arms locked around me and pulled me back down on to the couch, damm seeker reflexes. "You're not going anywhere" he whispered in my ear, in that low voice that made my toes curl and stomach clench in anticipation. I flipped myself over to look at him; "Well then you had better stop teasing me!" I pouted. He chuckled at me again, his hand went round me neck and pulled my face closer to his, I felt my head start to spin; "Wouldn't dream of it." He whispered before his lips came crashing into mine.

A shiver ripped down my spine, his hand followed it, stopping at the base of my back. My hands where on his chest trailing down the muscles I could faintly feel through his jumper. His lips where slow and strong against mine I couldn't help but want more. I tugged him closer, my mouth becoming more urgent on his; I needed to be closer to him. Bree had said it was bad to get too caught up in a guy but at this moment in time I failing to see the point in her reasoning. I couldn't think of anything better than being caught up in Hunter. My addiction could be a lot worse.

His hand slipped beneath my shirt, I gasped at the contact, which allowed him to deepen our kiss. He really did know exactly what to do to make me putty in his hands. My hands became buried in his hair revelling in thick softness of it. My mind couldn't focus, it kept swivelling from what his mouth as doing to what his hands where doing. I needed to take a breath soon, I really didn't want to. Eventually when both of us were about to pass out from oxygen deprivation we reluctantly broke away from each other.

The room had gone dark, the fire had burned out and a chill had settled over the place. The only light now came from the luminescence provided by the snow. "If you don't want to freeze, I'm going to have to get up." Hunter's voice was still a little hoarse, I pushed myself off him and shivered as my over heated body hit the cold air. Hunter crouched down in front of the hearth and after a couple of minutes the fire was relit. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and went to join him in front of the fire.

In some ways I preferred this; sitting here, my body cocooned in his, wrapped up warmly in a blanket just talking, than the heavy make-out sessions. It was quite, still. A silent sea that allowed you to gain you bearings after a storm. Got you ready for the next one. But both made me utterly happy. Hunter made me utterly happy, I could never imagine letting him go and tonight I got to spend uninterrupted hours with him.

I was never more thankful for snow.


	8. Simple Reasoning

**Hello!**

**How are you all this cold night?**

**This is Jade Viper08's request for a post Night's Child one shot, I hope I have done you proud! **

**and yes Hales I am still making you wait for yours, not to be mean but because i dont like what i have written so far and i want it to be good, so please try and adopt some patience from somewhere, anywhere, i dont mind maybe your next door neighbour can spare some. If not then you can pester me tomorrow to get it done, I promise. **

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, for all those who dont review this time I will make Cal come back, kill Hunter and kidnap Morgan away to windmill in Holland and have lots of scary Dutch football players guard her from any attempted rescuers! **

**Keroaucina Hackney!!**

* * *

Mum stood in our kitchen, humming some silly little tune, quite off key, and looking ridiculously happy. I cannot remember her ever looking this happy. Which only made me want to run up stairs and collapse on my bed and cry into my pillow. She wasn't angry at her or Hunter who was still asleep upstairs. He was the reason her mother was practically skipping and singing "The Hills Are Alive" at the top of her lungs. So why did it make her stomach twist into guilt when she saw them look at each other like love struck teenagers.

Her Dad that was the reason. Hunter may have been her father but it was Colm that had been there at her birthday parties and given her nicknames and held her when she had nightmares. And he had left them, lied to them for her whole life. She was angry at him. She had felt so much like his daughter, he had made her feel like his daughter. She had bought him Father's Day Presents which didn't belong to him. They belonged to the man who was upstairs. The one who couldn't sleep through the night due to nightmares and made her Mum giggle. He was her father. Colm had been her Dad. Did that make Hunter her Dad now? She looked into her porridge hoping the whitish slop would hold all the answers. She resisted the urge to groan. She wanted to get to know Hunter, he was her father and he was interesting but she couldn't help but feel she was betraying Colm, spitting on his grave. But did she own him anything? He had betrayed them. She had forgiven Gran, though so shouldn't she forgive her Dad on the same grounds and shouldn't she have some loyalty to him.

It was all so confusing! She felt like she was going round and round in her train of thought and never getting to any clear conclusion. It was beginning to get tense at home, Hunter had tried to talk to her a few times and she had wanted to reply but her throat closed up. Her Mum didn't look angry at her, more sad. That only added another layer to Moira's tepid confusion. She was disappointing her Mum not being able to open up to Hunter, but the part of her that was loyal to Colm couldn't help but be mad at her, how could she so easily let another man into her life. She knew that wasn't fair. Hunter was her Mum's soul mate and had been through hell, they both had and now they got to be together after sixteen years. She was incredibly happy for her Mum. Hunter didn't seem scared of her mother or in reverence of her. That was nice to see. He called her out on things, teased her. They where probably still too far gone in the honeymoon stage argue yet but she had a feeling that if they ever did argue it would be a fair fight. Hunter would maybe even stand a chance at winning. That really would be entertaining. He also got Moira's music taste and slight obsession with old comedy shows. She had a feeling that she was doing wonders for the Nature v. Nurture debate.

Her porridge was cold and she was going to be really late for school, grabbing her bag she ran out of the door and hurtled down the street. Maybe when she got to school she could immerse herself in the daily tragedies and dramas of teenagers. Maybe Ian could also help in her distraction. The problem about normal school is that it doesn't serve much purpose for a witch and therefore allows their minds to wander. For Moira these normally harmless daydreams where not so mind numbing and she spent the entire day going over old arguments in her head and driving herself near insane.

So when the school day ended she decided to walk home to give herself more time to think things over. She was determined to come to a conclusion tonight. Stubbornness she realised was something she had gotten from both sides of the gene pool. Hunter was her father and would be living in her house for quite a while considering that her mother was never letting him out of sights again. It would be felicitous to her to get to know him, it would make things easier at home and she may grow to love him. Did she then have to silence the very loud part of herself that was crying out for Colm's loyalty? Her loyalty to him was set, fifteen years of being her dad had secured him that and she loved him. Could she stand the thought that it would be Hunter walking her down the aisle and not Colm? Maybe ... if she loved Hunter as well. Could you Love two fathers? It seemed greedy and fickle, two qualities that Moira abhorred in a person. But Hunter was here, corporeal. And Colm was only still alive inside. She could get to know him, a little. See what he is like and make sure he is good enough for her Mum, that wouldn't be disloyal to Colm, if anything it would be helping him. Making sure the new, well not new, man in her Mother's life was suitable. There decided, she could talk to Hunter if only to test him.

She was standing at her garden gate, looking up to the front door. Her Mother would be in there waiting for her, along with Hunter. She couldn't just go in and sit down and start talking to him like he was her best friend when she had hardly said above twenty words to him in the past month. Never in her life had Moira been more thankful for homework, she could run upstairs and hide until dinner. Where she could join in the discussion, that wouldn't be too obvious. Perfect! She ran up the path and collided with her Mum as she came out the front door: "Ah, so you did decide to come in. What took you so long to get home from school?" her Mum looked a little worried, she was still jumpy about the dark wave and Lilith. Moira felt a little guilty about not sending her a message to say she would be late. "I decided to walk home, being such a nice day an' all" Morgan looked up at the sky, the clouds where grey and full, about to burst with rain she quirked an eyebrow at her daughter. Moira shrugged and bolted inside, yelling a hello to Hunter as she pounded up the stairs.

"Moira!" a couple of hours later, dinner was ready and Moira was practically shaking with nerves. She had to calm down or her Mum would know something was wrong. She took her usual seat at the kitchen table and waited for her mum to serve up the roast she had made. Nobody talked for a while, each savouring the food. Moira was a little anxious that tonight would be the only night without any talking and she didn't think her resolve could last another day. Finally her Mum spoke up. "So how was school today Moira?" such a simple question, was her Mum feeling nervous as well? "It was okay, just the usual." There wasn't much more she could say about school because she hadn't really been paying attention today. Her mum just nodded, she was always a little annoyed that Moira didn't do as well in normal school. Hunter spoke up; "I always hated school. The uniforms where itchy and I never saw the point in learning Pythagoras Theory when I knew that it probably wouldn't come in handy while hunting down mislead witches." Moira giggled; "Oh and being able to recite "The Almond Tree" while captured is going to be extremely useful!" she replied. "Well actually," Hunter considered, "It may bore you to death before your kidnappers get their hands on you." Morgan hit him on shoulder then, "Stop encouraging her not to work hard at school! It is just as important as her training as a witch." Her disapproving mum tone taking over. Hunter just looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I seem to remember a certain person wanting to drop out of normal school and focus on her wiccan training, or was that a dream?" he asked, her Mum blushed, properly blushed then stammered out; "My circumstances where different." Moira couldn't help but laugh as Hunter gave her a little shake of his head to indicate it wasn't all that different. "It's not. One night you came to my house yelling and screaming about being forced to learn the periodic table and how it would never help you in becoming a healer and you didn't see why you still had to go to school because it wasn't going to help you at all in becoming a better witch." Hunter just looked at her mum daring her to contradict him, she didn't but just looked slightly indignant; "That was a momentary slip after a very bad day and I wasn't right about it not being helpful either." Her mum was huffing like a five year old, this was fantastic! "Oh really!" Hunter's eyebrows had risen again, "Have you used the periodic table since Chemistry class?" Morgan looked like she was about to kill him, "Well, No I haven't!" she was getting mad now, "But that doesn't mean that it will not be useful in the future or be useful to Moira in whatever career she chooses!" Hunter was shaking with laughter now and she couldn't help but join in, she had been right about the arguments though, Hunter could win them.

The next question she asked took even her by surprise, she didn't ask out of any duplicitous means, but because she genuinely wanted to know. "How did you meet Mum?" his eyes lit up at the question, she wasn't sure if it was from the memories or from the fact that she had asked him a question without being prompted. She decided she liked his eyes like that. They looked like the fields surrounding the house in summer. "We met at a circle meeting, given by Selene Belltower, your Mum didn't like me very much." He was still smiling though, teasing her mum again. Morgan looked indignant again, "It wasn't that I didn't like you! I just didn't know you." He gave her a look as if to aye right, "Morgan, you threw an athame into my neck, that's never been a sign that you where trying to get to know a person." Her mum now looked down right affronted, I was just shocked. "You threw an athame into his neck! Why?!" my head swivelled to look at her, "He was trying to kill Cal and I thought he was evil, I'll admit I got that a little wrong but I didn't know any better." Hunter just snorted, "I was doing my job." This time it was Morgan's turn to throw the aye right look, "Oh and I suppose that trying to kick the crap out of him was part of the job?" she accused. "What do you mean trying?! I was kicking the crap out of him, thank you very much!" He looked smug. Her Mum just rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway," her mother continued, "After Cal tried to kill me," Morgan could barely get the words out and she noticed Hunter's fist clenched, "We got closer, well actually we argued a lot first then got closer." Her Mum smiled at him, a full smile that reached her eyes that where filled with love. For the first time Moira's heart didn't clench at the look but swelled, full of happiness. Maybe she did have room in her heart for both of them and is not she could certainly make room for them.


	9. Sweet Dreams

**Hello again!!**

**This is no ones resquest but just something i wanted to Write, please dont kill me for it. **

**The same threat remains from the previous chapter for not commenting, though this time I will throw in a Colm/Cal Tag Team to Hurt our beloved Hunter. **

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

Morgan smoothed down Moira's sun bleached hair as she lay sleeping in her cot. This perfect little girl one of the few truly good things in her life. Moira had been very excited today, her first trip to the shore. She had run around like a mad woman in the sand, chased after the dogs, splashed in the waves, built sandcastles. Morgan couldn't help but feel the pain in her chest lessen as she watched her daughter and her Daddy playing. She kissed Moira on the forehead and left her room door open just a little. She headed down to her room and to her husband. He was already in bed lying reading files for work. He looked up and smiled at her as she came in. Her heart warmed, "Is she asleep?" He asked in his deep voice. Morgan nodded in reply as she got ready for bed; "The poor little thing was knackered, sea air does that I suppose." Morgan yawned as if to confirm her hypothesis and climbed into bed beside him. He put the files aside and wrapped his arms around her. He began to kiss down her neck and Morgan knew what he wanted. Guilt stabbed her as she asked him to stop; "Please Colm, not tonight. I really am tired." She looked into his eyes and her guilt got worse, he looked so sad but he nodded and rolled over to turn out the light and go to sleep.

Pain and sadness consumed her as she lay in the dark. She tried not to let her mind go to him but it was already there. Now it was full of memories of Hunter. His beautiful eyes and laugh, she tried not to imagine a day like today but with Hunter instead of Colm and a beautiful green eyed child. She remembered the day spent at the beach at his house. How she had lay in the sun and he in the shade, how still they both where and how happy. She couldn't hold the tears in anymore as images kept hitting her like punches. She turned her face into the pillow to muffle her sniffles and willed for sleep to come. As it did eventually.

_And she was lying in the sun again. Up in an old field long out use and over run with forget-me-nots and lavender. The smell filled up her senses as bees buzzed over her and the sun warmed her skin. A faint rustling was all she could here, the wind. A shadow passed over her, and she blinked her eyes open. There here was tall and pale and smiling. "I was dreaming about you" she told him, his smile got larger as he lay down next to her. "A good one I hope" she drank in his voice, let his delicious lilt wrap around her. She tried to recall the dream perfectly; "I don't think it was she told him. You had gone somewhere and weren't coming back" she was frowning now, he brought his hand up to smooth out the line between her eyes, she delighted in his touch; "Now you know I would never willingly leave you, right?" his eyes looked deep into hers_ _conveying the very truth of his words. She nodded to him; "Of course you won't, I know that, it's just a silly dream." He smiled down to her and pecked her on the lips before lying back down by her side. _

_In the still and the calm, she relaxed, his warmth filling her side with delicious tingles. Their breathing synced together along with their hearts and arteries. So much so that they became one person, split into two. Even her mind stopped turning and dancing and stopped to look out of her eyes at the sky. The grass and him. No clouds dare mar blue dome above their heads. No animal dares step foot close to them; every flower bloomed in their direction. Even the sun changed its position so it could focus on them and them alone. _

_He whispered in her ear. Silly stories and little musings, always making her giggle very quietly into his neck. His hand traced the skin on her stomach and her arms. Hers rested on his back keeping him close. Eventually they fell asleep, wrapped up together as the sum watched them, smiling. _

_She woke up as dark clouds blocked out the heat of the sun. Hunter stood in front of her again, eyes sad. "I'm sorry Morgan I have to go." With a little wave and turn he started walking. Morgan sat up. He was already half a world away but she ran, screaming after him. He never turned around, never looked back at her. The clouds burst as she ran. Thunder laughing at her doomed search. But she ran and ran, never stopped screaming for him. Searched in vain for his blonde head, sure to stand out above the crowd. The cobbles hurt her feet, but she didn't slow down. This way he had to have gone, down here, left, right, right again, left. The sea, she saw, there. He always loves the sea, her legs moved faster towards the water. Her voice screamed higher and higher. The pier, she ran along the rotten wood that made her legs slower, she was so tired but she was so close to getting him back. Sleep would only slow her down. The end, yes that is where he was! She ran. Almost there, she thought, he is there! Just there, two meters away from him, but she couldn't get there. Something stopped her. Her feet would move no more. Her voice wouldn't sound as hard as she tried to scream. Waves crashed in around her, but the water didn't even register to her. He was there! He had to be! Her eyes darted around looking franticly. He had to be here! _

_But he wasn't. And the waves took her over as she fell to the ground, trying to cry but no sound coming. She would never get up again. He was gone! He said he wouldn't leave!_

She could hear crying. Loud wracking sobs, Moira she thought her body shocking into life. But she found her own cheeks damp and throat hoarse. Colm was there his arms around her. Rubbing her back, pushing her hair out of her face. The dream came back to her and she broke down crying once more as Colm pulled her closer to him. She cried because she was a horrible person. She cried because she wanted other arms around her, another voice whispering in her ear.

And she cried even more because those arms and that voice would never be with her again.

* * *

**I'm Sorry! I promise to write a nice Happy marshmallow filled scean with lots of love and tea and maybe Hunter knocking Cal out with a single punch because lets be honest we would like him to go all caveman!!**


	10. Shakes

**Hello all from a very sleepy me,**

**Hayley your request, finally. I am sorry its short but I have spent the past four hours, ever since we dropped you off at the train station, well I also spent half an hour in the car while Mum decided wether or not to stay in town and return that jumper, I was almost ready to get out and start walking home. Thankfully though her patience with paraelle parking wore out and we went home. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapters and thank to you, Cal is still in the the land of the dead, but he is poised and waiting to pop out if you are mean and dont review!**

**KeroaucinaHackney.**

* * *

"Milkshakes?" his face was half amused, half mocking, "Are we going to soc-hop later? Will Olivia Newton-John start singing about her summer conquests?" Morgan and Mary-K looked at each other, trying to decide whether they should laugh or hurt him for his impudence. Mary-K's stern look wavered a little and a giggle escaped through, Morgan's face however remained set in a frown. He was going to take them whether he liked it or not! She tried to give him a glare but he just looked at her with big innocent eyes and her glare faltered. His face became triumphant, which only served to irritate Morgan more. That and the fact that he looked so adorable while being smug. That really was an annoying talent and one she wished she possessed then maybe she would win a few more of their arguments. But this time she was determined to get him into the car and to the diner and drinking a vanilla milkshake. So she crossed her arms and batted her eyelashes, Mary-K followed suit; "Ahh okay, okay!" He groaned, "I know when I am defeated! Off we go to the Milk shop and have a swell time!" Mary-K and Morgan gloated as they got into his car.

The diner was a proper 1950's one. Black and White checkered floor, red vinyl booths, big Jukebox in the corner. It was a popular place with Junior High kids and eight year olds birthday parties. Morgan and Mary-K had not been here since they were little and they highly doubted that Hunter had ever been to one. He was a little dazed as he walked in automatically he checked for greasers with Elvis hair and too short jeans, he was very relieved to find only a few bored waitresses and some sugared up tweens. They sat down at one of the booths. The girls sat together on one side and Hunter on the other side opposite Morgan; she quirked an eyebrow at him, "What no smart-ass remarks?" he smiled; "Quite a few actually in just saving them for a phone call home so their comedic value can be fully appreciated." Morgan swiftly kicked him in the shin and he was still wincing when the waitress came over, looking very bored and as if she was on the verge of pulling out a gun and shooting herself in the temples: poor thing. However none of our protagonists noticed this small fact as they were too busy making fun of each other.

"What and I suppose the British equivalent of this far superior and far cooler?" Morgan's eyebrows where furrowed at her boyfriend. "Well... No" he replied, "The British equivalent is a wondrous phenomenon called Little Chef, which is famous for its all day breakfasts and chocolate dounut pudding that make you want to throw up around ten minutes after you have eaten them. " Mary-K's nose scrunched up in disgust, "If they are so bad, why are they still in business?" she looked vaguely confused. Hunter began to explain; "It's a national institution. We couldn't get rid of even if we wanted to because, perversely, we love it and it's bad food. It also the same reason we still have programs with Bruce Forsythe presenting them, we do actually want to hide him away in a nursing home somewhere but we cannot help but love his bad jokes and dancing." The waitress came back them to take their orders; "We'll have One chocolate and two caramel strawberry ones please." Morgan rattled out the order before anyone, namely Hunter, had a chance to object to it. He scowled at her. "What?" she asked all innocently with a "who me?" face on; "We came for milkshakes I assumed you wanted a milkshake!" she batted her eyelashes, twinkled her eyes and gave him her best "you know you love me" smile, coercement at its best. And Hunter was powerless to resist, he nodded in agreement. No one can resist the twinkly eyes. Mary-K spent the next few minutes quizzing Hunter on the contents of British life. She wanted to know about everything from school uniforms to marmite. Goodness knows why. When the drinks came Morgan and Mary-K pounced on theirs like meat starved leopards. Hunter was rather less enthusiastic in his approach. After tentative sniffs and some inquisitive looks at the pinkish liquid, he finally bit the bullet and took a sip; "Oh Christ!" his face had screwed up in disgust and Morgan and Mary-K burst out laughing, "That is absolutely disgusting, how on earth can you drink that, it's like eating a packet of sugar." His voice had gone very English and Morgan couldn't help but laugh. She would never understand why she found Hunter extreme Englishness so funny, but she never failed to find it hilarious. "Oh Hunter it's not that bad!" he just looked at Morgan, "Oh, really! Well then if you can stomach this then you shall have no problem with marmite." He said very matter of fact-ly. Now Morgan was quite scared, she had seen the small jar in his cupboard, it didn't look very appetizing; "You wouldn't dare!" he shrugged his shoulders and took another drink of his milkshake, then nearly threw up. That kind of lessened the force of his threat. Morgan and Mary-K collapsed against each other, hardly able to breath and with tears running down their cheeks.

They spent the rest of the afternoon there. Laughing and joking with each other over the silliest of things. Morgan for the first time in a long time felt really safe and normal, a little like her old self. She was unbelievably happy that a little part of that person still existed and that she didn't feel horrible about being that person again. Happy that she was here with her sister and her boyfriend, just like a normal girl. Having fun.


	11. Sailboats

**Hello All!!!**

**Sorry that it has been a while since my last update it has been rather hectic in my head for a while and I only just got this finished. But for your patience this one-shot (marshmallow lambuda?) is a little longer than normal. **

**LizzySwan1022 here is your request for Morgan's first meeting with Alisa's family, thank you for requesting it. Also marmite is a disgusting brown gooey substance that some people think tastes good with sandwiches, I fail to see the appeal of (hence it's ingenious slogan of "You either love it or hate it"). It has also perverted Paddington Bears tradtional marmalade sandwiches with Marmite. It's just not right.**

**Hales, I cannot remember that request you gave me last week, tell me again and I promise to get it written A.S.A.P. **

**I would also like to thank those that have added me to their Favourite Stories/Author lists over the last we while, it is very much appreciated. **

**As always Reviews + Requests = Written Requests and no horrible events befalling the couple we all love. **

**So enough with my rambleing, I shall let you read the tale and I shall go and eat pancakes!!**

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

I was nervous, bubbling with nervous energy. I was glad Hunter was driving and had the meticulous need to memories the route before we had even left thus negating the need for a navigator. So all I had to do was sit in the back and look at the scenery. Listening to Morgan and Hunter bicker like an old married couple was also vastly entertaining. We were heading up to Gloucester; Uncle Sam had been pestering me for months to bring them both up for a visit. The whole coven was apparently dying to meet Morgan: the most powerful witch of the century and Hunter: The boy who had changed the entire Wiccan world by creating the New Charter. They were also completely in love with each other. I'm surprised when they actually notice there is a world outside of each other.

I was really hoping that my family hadn't made a big deal out of it though my hopes where slim as I knew Hunter and Morgan where staying at my formidable grandmother's, an honour of the highest level. I knew that they were going to be treated like the dolphins in the mammal show at sea world. It worried me; they weren't exactly an outlandish couple, both of them quiet and private. I hoped this weekend wouldn't be too uncomfortable for them. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out as Morgan began to try and coerce Hunter into stopping at one of the many drive INS for lunch.

_Hey Alisa,_

_See you soon, I can't wait._

_Love,_

_Charlie, xx_

I smiled; I couldn't wait to see him either. It had been far too long since I had seen him. I was glad that he had made it home from college for this weekend. He had already met Morgan and Hunter when he came down for a visit and he liked them. I hoped that having one friend there already wouldn't make it too awkward for Hunter and Morgan. Only three more hours of extreme nervousness and then let the torture begin. Why did I agree to this!

********

Gloucester had become like a home to me, the small seaside and old weather beaten houses the smell of the salt, it was just so different from the sandblasted plains of Texas, fresher and airier. Hunter was navigating Morgan's boat of a car round the old streets; "This looks so much like home, all that's missing is a Tesco and rain." He looked rather dazed. "Well now you know that there is a place in America that looks like England." Morgan looked quite triumphant. "I don't know if that is a good thing." He replied rather darkly. Morgan was just about to retort when we drew up to the house. It hadn't changed much, maybe a few more paint peels and a little more creak in the stairs. The tree was still in the walk way, I couldn't help but stare up at the pale stump of branch. That was one of the only reminders of my first visit here; I couldn't help but shiver as I past it. Gran opened the door and bounded down the stairs of the porch and enveloped me into a hug. She smelled of sea salt and thyme as usual; "Hey Lita." I was slowly loosing oxygen, but she hadn't loosened her hold on me yet. "Alisa! Darling you're here finally. How was you drive? Are you hungry? We have lots of food inside," finally she looked past me to the two rather hesitant witches behind me, "And you are you special guests! Welcome! Welcome! We are so glad you could come!" she enveloped them both into one of her death grip hugs as they thanked her for inviting them.

I headed inside to greet however many of the coven was in the house, I had a feeling it may be all of them. I headed down to the kitchen where they all tended to congregate. I was hardly through the door when I was swept up into a hug by a body wearing a very bright cotton shirt. "Hello Uncle Sam! Can you put me down before I throw up please!" he released me smiling widely, "So how are you?" he finally let me past the door of the kitchen and I saw the rest of the coven dotted around the sunny room. I waved a greeting to them all; "I'm good, how about you all?" I spent the next ten minutes hearing all of their updates and gripes. But I couldn't help but notice the absence of a certain tall person. Where was he? I tried not to read into it as I was talking to Brigid about school and her new romantic interest. I was happy that she was finally moving on from Charlie, it made my guilt a lot less severe. "So are they here?" she was practically bouncing with excitement "Yeah, I think Gran still has them in a strangle hold out front." Brigid laughed, "Maybe we should go and save them before their oxygen gets cut off." She grabbed my hand and towed me towards the sound of Gran's voice. We found them in the back yard getting the grand tour. Morgan looked genuinely interested; Hunter looked as if he was desperately trying not to yawn. They were still down at the other end of the garden; Brigid and I practically ran to save them from Gran's incessant rambling on the plus points of having sandy soil when growing lavender.

We went into sit in the dining room where Ruth and Sam where setting out the lunch that had been meticulously made, "Whoa! This all looks amazing!" Morgan's eyes had glazed over with hunger, "You really didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"It was no trouble at all." Gran admonished while she sat everyone down, I noticed with her usual calculations that she had sat Hunter next to her to talk politics and Morgan Next to Ruth and Brigid for the healing talk and Sam and I were left to ourselves, which was nice, conversation with Sam was always so relaxed compared to the rest, he never pushed me about my studies, but let me relax and talk about silliness liked our obsession with Charmed re-runs.

Nobody seemed too keyed up over lunch, over the initial star power of Morgan and Hunter everyone relaxed and let them act like normal people and not performing seals, for which I was immensely relived. I didn't want them to throw me out of the coven for my heinously embarrassing family. I was still worried about Charlie though and I was beginning to obsessively check my phone but I still hadn't heard another thing from him. I was beginning to worry, why would he say he was dying to see me and then avoid me when I got here? Oh god! What if he doesn't want to see me! Or what if he only wants to see me to break up with me because I'm not good enough for him! I think I'm having a panic attack! Not even Ruth's fantastic Strawberry cheesecake could unknot my stomach. I hoped that nobody noticed my anxiety but in a room full of full blood witches my hope was slim. I noticed Morgan's frequent and several glances in my direction. "I'm Okay" I sent her, she nodded but I felt her continued concern all throughout the meal, even though we kept the conversation light and breezy.

Once lunch was over, Sam and I were going to head to his house. Ruth was taking Morgan and Hunter on a tour of town, while Gran and Brigid set the house up for the special circle and party tonight. Morgan cornered me on the way out; "Are you okay? You tensed up in there." Her brown eyes were filled with concern, I felt a little silly at my slight freak out. "Yeah I was just worried about Charlie; he hasn't talked to me since I got here." I was both ashamed and relieved to spout my boy drama to someone else. Morgan's face set into a look of understanding, "I wouldn't worry about it too much, and he is probably studying or has lost his phone or has broken it. Call him when you get to Sam's. I'm sure everything will be okay" she pulled me into a big-sisterly hug which I was extremely grateful for. After the rather rocky start to our relationship I had come to view her as my surrogate big sister and I was extremely happy for that extra line of support.

It was a quick drive to Sam's house from the big house. I felt a strange sense of coming home when I arrived at his little cottage. As much as I loved the big house, it was beautiful and filled with history. Sam's house was more comfy, like that warm worn blanket you wrap around yourself when the first snow falls. I was greeted by Mandu and Astrophe who though a little fatter were extremely happy to see me. The couch was made up for me but I headed straight into the kitchen to ask Sam if I could use the phone. I started dialling Charlie's house number when I felt two hands cover my eyes and a warm body behind me. "Guess who?" a low voice said in my ear. I squealed and jumped around and wrapped my arms around the hiding boy; "hey! Where were you?" I whispered as I buried my face in his chest filling my senses up with his charliesque smell. "I was here" he replied pulling my chin up with his hand so I could the adorably silly smile and twinkly eyes. "I didn't want the first time I see you in months to be around your family and two very scary witches, so I could do this without fear of being castrated." His lips found mine and I was flying and falling and completely ecstatic. I was trying not jump up and down and giggle like a little girl. I now felt ridiculously sorry for my over blown neurosis, but in my defence it was a lot easier to be secure when he was here in my arms, kissing me.

We broke apart a little breathless, "I have a surprise, come on." He locked his hand and mine and gently tugged me towards the door. His car was still the beetle and still a wreck but completely Charlie. We got all caught up as he drove me towards my surprise, which much to my disappointment he wouldn't even hint upon. Eventually we arrived at a tiny little harbour, with a few small yachts and fishing boats moored. I looked at him a little confused but he just smiled and pulled me down next to the boats.

He came to a halt next to one of the smaller little sailboats and stepped down onto it. My eyes lit up in shock. His hand reached out to help me onto the small deck of the boat, "it was mom's" he explained, "she loved to go out into the sea when it was calm, said it allowed her to think and rejuvenate. She taught me to sail when I was young. After she died dad and I couldn't bear to sell it so we kept it here." I reached out to pull him into a hug. I knew how hard it was to share the things loved ones had left behind with other people. "Would you like to learn how to sail?" he looked down at me with the goofy little Charlie smile. I was apprehensive though, I was from Texas, I didn't even like the beach that much and I certainly wasn't famed for my water baby qualities. But I couldn't resist the smile, I nodded slowly.

First of all he strapped me into one of the life jackets and started pointing out and naming all the important and rather large parts of the boat. He slowly manoeuvred out of the harbour and out to the wide open ocean. Eek! Charlie started showing me how to steer, while he sorted out the sails and rigging. It was strange my clumsy nervous Charlie had become graceful and confidant out on the water, I guess he felt at home here the work involved also explained the arms. It was really quite nice watching him work though wreaked havoc with my hormones. He cut the engine then started to guide me around the yacht helping me pull the ropes, showing me the correct knots and generally laughing at my general lack of nautical ability. After a while he took over control and I sat and watched at a safe and unharmable distance. It was so quiet out at sea, only the waves and wind. It was nice. Out here there was no magic, no school, no family, and no step parents. It could just be me. With Charlie. It was perfect.

After a while we dropped anchor and Charlie came to join me. "So how do you like the water?" he asked as he wrapped a long arm around my shoulder. "It's quiet." I shifted my body round so I could see his face, "and it fresh. Not stuffy and strangling." He nodded. We spent forever out there. I was revelling in the new composed Charlie and I didn't particularly want to go back to town but we had to. I wouldn't dare skip out on Gran's party, I'm not suicidal and I didn't want to leave Hunter and Morgan without a life raft.

Charlie dropped me off at Sam's house and kissed me goodbye. We would see each other at the party in less than half an hour but I really didn't want him to leave. I was amazing how much I miss him. I quickly got changed and wolfed down some of the dinner that Sam had made me. A mere twenty minutes later I was walking into the living room of the big house hunting for him. He wasn't here yet, I could sense that much. Morgan and Hunter, however, were sitting on the couch talking to Brigid. I walked over to join them, feeling a little guilty for ditching them. Morgan looked at me as I sat down on the floor at their feet, "Good day?" she inquired. I couldn't help but smile, "Very." I replied. We relaxed into easy chit chat, them telling me about their big adventure in Gloucester. Charlie came and joined us when he arrived, kissing my cheek in greeting, I couldn't help but notice Brigid leave to join her mother who was talking to Sam in the kitchen. I felt incredibly guilty again; I hoped someday she would be okay with the sight of Charlie and me together.

A while later Gran called us all to order and led us out to the back garden for the circle. The place had been transformed from normal to magical. Candles burned in glass vases hung from the trees. Vases of roses lay doted about the patio and it all felt very clean and relaxed. We formed a circle and Ruth surrounded us in a white chalk circle quickly and neatly. Gran welcomed us all to the circle and began by chanting a low steady power chant. I closed my eyes and felt my body begin to tingle with the build up of magic. I had come to love this feeling, it used to scare me, but now it just made me feel relaxed and at peace. I felt the familiar tightening of my stomach as we reached the crescendo of energy, my eyes fluttered open and I revelled in the sight of them all. All these people I cared about and that cared about me, where free and light and happy. In this moment none of has problems and worries, but where allowed to just be us. It was fabulous. Gran brought us down and allowed us to gather ourselves before breaking the circle.

Then the party started and I spent the night dancing and laughing and I have never felt more at peace. My usual shyness left me for a night giving me a nice reprieve to just be silly. Even Morgan got up to dance a few times though I'm sure that Hunter's coercion methods had a lot to do with that decision. Sam entertained us all by dancing to Thriller perfectly; Ruth's food went down a storm with nothing left over for us to take home unfortunately. Charlie's dad lectured everyone on string theory thoroughly confusing everyone. By the time we were all heading home the sky was lighting up with the sunrise. Morgan was dozing on Hunter's shoulder as everyone said goodnight, well good morning really. By the time Charlie dropped me off at Sam's and we spent twenty minutes kissing each other goodnight the sun was well and truly up and I was shattered, the couch beckoned, worn and comfy. I fell quickly into a deep sleep filled with dreams of a curly haired boy.

********

The next evening we were heading back to Widows Vale; "Your family are nice. It's good to know that there is actually a sane Wiccan coven. I was beginning to doubt one actually existed." Morgan commented shooting a sly look at Hunter when she had gotten back from Britain, she had told us all the crazy tales of his family coven. "Yeah, they are lovely and not likely to be candidates for mental instability." I giggled; Hunter was looking straight ahead trying to ignore us as we teased him. He bore up well under our comments and only spoke to ask us if we wanted to stop for food two hours into the journey. I had a feeling we would both pay for it later.

The weekend had been great; all my worrying was for nothing. Gran hadn't done anything hideously embarrassing and had kept the interrogations to a minimum, and I had three full days of Charlie. I suppose I should take a moral epiphany from it and just let things be but I knew it would do no good. I would worry again.


	12. Snapshots

**Hello all again!!**

**Here is AdabellaCullen's request to right Cate Teirnan's only wrong that was killing off our beloved Hunter. Thank you for requesting it, you should also post you're own version, you can never have too much about this much loved couple. I have written four little moments from the way things should have been! (I'm not bitter at all about Nights Child, honest!) **

**Hales, I full expect two reviews! one for each posting pease, I will even allow you to request another one-shot (Marshmallow Lambuda) !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, Same Rules apply people!! **

**Now I'm off to eat M+S trifle It is extremely good trifle, I may eat the whole lot. (Oh god I've turned into Uncle John.) **

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

Here she was. A tiny little perfect girl with tiny toes and a tiny nose and tiny ghosts of eyelashes. She was barely the length of my forearm and she slept like a log, hardly moved, like her mother. Who was also sound asleep on the couch, exhausted and more than a little grouchy. Moira wiggled and opened her eyes, which for now, were as clear green as mine. The shadow of soft hair on her head was mahogany brown, Morgan had wanted her to have blonde hair like mine, but I was so happy for her to have brown. I had hopes of her having the same thick mantle as her mother. I smiled down at her, tracing one of my fingers down her plump little cheeks, so soft and smelling brand new.

"Come on" I told her in a low voice, "I'm going to take you on a tour of your home." I walked from our small living room into the small kitchen, "Now this is where we make all our food. Your Mummy likes to Make very strange concoctions, but don't worry when you can eat solid food I shall do my best to save you from her cooking. This is also where the most dramatic things happen. Lots of arguments and revelations always happen in here, especially when you meet your Aunts on my side of the family, now I shall warn you in advance they are all slightly unbalanced and a little over bearing but very lovely. You will never be at a loss when you need a woman to talk to." He took her over to the window, to look out into the garden. "Now it's a little bare at the moment, but in the spring it will be filled with plants and flowers and herbs. Your Mum will take you all around it and tell you the names of each one and you will play in it when its summer and the nights are very long."

He went back into the cosy square boxed living room, "And in here is where we will act very silly and play when it is too rainy outside. You're mummy will make us watch bad telly programs and I will try to teach you how to be unbelievably sarcastic about them because your Mum will get very annoyed but do her best to try and concentrate on the program but a little frown mark will appear between her eyes and her mouth will pout out, that's what she does when she is annoyed." Moira smiled up at him, he was surprised at how heart warming her little toothless grin was, but it delighted him to know that it did.

Next he took her into the circle room, "In here we have the circle room, it's where we make magic and hold circles and when you are older you will get to join in those circles and make magick with the entire coven. You're going to be a very strong little witch because your mummy is an extremely strong witch and I can already tell you're going to be just as strong as she is. This will probably mean you are going cause me a lot of headaches." He shifted her so that she was settled in his other arm, her weight was comfortable, not too heavy and not so delicate that he felt she might break if the slightest thing touched her, that didn't stop him from treating her like she was made of glass though. He took her out of the circle room and headed up the stairs.

First he took her to the small, cupboard sized study. A desk had been awkwardly wedged into the space between the eaves and a filing cabinet took up the rest of the space. "Now Mummy and Daddy come here when they have to do work, though it is so small that only one of us at a time can do any. You won't have to worry too much about what goes on in here. Nothing much of interest really." He spun around and headed back out into the upstairs hall, "Now," he said pushing open one of the three doors, "This is where mummy and daddy sleep and you too for a while probably, your mummy won't want you too far away. And if you ever get scared in the night or have a bad dream, this is where you have to come, okay? None of this being a big girl and being brave, your still only little and have lots of time to learn how to be brave. Now there is only one room left and it will be of the highest importance to you, I'm sure." He carried her into the last room. It was the nursery, Moira's room. Morgan had a feeling that Moira wouldn't take too kindly to a pink frilly bedroom so they had painted the three of the walls a warm buttery yellow and on the last one had painted the hills and trees and sky. With a big warn sun complete with hat and a few apples on the ground, bright and red. Moira's cradle sat against one wall and all of her baby presents where piled on the floor. Hunter lifted Moira up and held her so she was upright and could see the room around her. "Now in here is where you will sleep and dream and be a little girl and grow up into a big girl." But he didn't want to think about that right now, now he was content to just have her warm and snug and tiny against him.

He felt Morgan wake up downstairs and start to climb up the stairs to find them. She looked tired when she came in, but beautiful and happy. "Have you been having fun with your dad?" she asked Moira, coming to stand in front of him and placing her hands on their daughter. Moira squirmed a little and Hunter passed her over to Morgan. His arms feeling a little empty her quickly placed them on Morgan's hips, that way he was close to both of his girls. Moira began to snooze and Morgan raised her face to look at Hunter, the massive smile that had been fixed on both their faces for the past week appeared again, Hunter swooped down and placed a kiss on Morgan's lips. Moira wiggled then demanding attention, both her parents looked down at her, smiling. Hunter was almost bursting with joy. Can you blame him?

********

He was pacing, the carpet under his feet was beginning to show visible wear. It was half past twelve they should be back by now. It was Moira's first day at primary school, she had been so excited this morning, and Morgan had had to wrestle her into her pinafore and cotton socks. She had been talking non-stop about getting her own desk and using her brand new colouring pencils and had been reciting her alphabet for the past week so that she could be the best in the class. Her dark hair, which had lightened a little now, had been brushed furiously and put into two perfect bunches. She had insisted on taking a packed lunch even though she knew that she would be home in time for lunch. Hunter had taken her to school, had watched her bounce off with in her black uniform and her My Little Pony back pack. She had gotten nervous as they had walked down towards the 1960's cinderblock building. He had told her a little Banish the Fear spell and she had been reciting it furiously for the five minutes before they reached the school. Once they had gotten to the gates she grasped Hunter's hand. He bent down so the he was eye to eye with her, which meant he was practically sitting on the pavement. "Daddy what if I can't do normal school?" her eyes looked very scared and he pulled her into a hug, "You will have absolutely no problems with normal school, you are a very smart girl, who can already recite her alphabet, you are going to amaze your teachers with how bright you are." He stroked her nose and tugged one of her bunches and she giggled and hugged him again before running off.

Morgan had gone to pick her up, school finished at twelve and it took fifteen minutes to walk, so they should be home by now. The stupid dormant seeker part of his brain decided to spring into action and brought pictures into his mind he furiously tried to banish. He considered walking down the road to school to meet them on their way up, but he decided that would be a little obsessive. He cast his senses and tried to find them he caught the hint of their energy but it a still a little way off. He sent Morgan a message: _Is everything okay? _He was being neurotic, he knew that but he couldn't help it: _Worrying are we? _Morgan's voice filled his head only teasing him slightly, _we're almost home, and I couldn't drag Moira away. _Relief filled his body but he still had a little coil of worry that he knew wouldn't go away until he saw them both. This thankfully was only a couple of minutes later.

Moira came bounding up the path, shouting all the while "DADDY, DADDY! I'M HO-OME!" she launched herself into his arms and he spun her around, "Did you miss me, daddy?" She asked when he stopped them, "Well I thought I did, but that remember what a silly girl you are, I'm considering sending you straight back to school to see if they will keep you." He began tickling her sides "Daddy, stop! Please Daddy!" she was laughing her little four year old monkey laugh. "Daddy, Please I have to go to the kitchen!" she squealed, he stopped tickling her: "Now what we you have to do in the kitchen?" he inquired. She gave him the stern look that she had learned from her mother. "You're not allowed to know right now, it's a surprise!" at that she bounced off into the kitchen. He turned to Morgan and gathered her into his arms, she reached her arms up to brush the hair out of his eyes, "So Mr. Worrywart are you quite happy now we are home?" she was still teasing him. She was definitely going pay for this. He pinched her sides as "Yes it does actually." She squealed as he began to tickle her. "No, Hunter, STOP!" she couldn't breathe, "Okay! I'm Sorry! I promise I won't call you a worrywart again!" he stopped tickling her but pulled her closer to him. "Good." He whispered as he leaned his mouth down to capture hers.

Only a few seconds later they were interrupted by a very impatient four year old, "Daddy put Mummy down right now and come and see the surprise!" reluctantly Hunter put Morgan down and towed her towards the kitchen.

Moira was standing on one of the kitchen chairs, "I would like to present to Daddy and Mummy the lots of work, and new colouring pencils, that I did on my first day of school!" she announced with flair and flourish, Hunter realised that she had inherited her mother's aptitude for drama. Moira Jumped down from the chair to reveal a Picture tacked to the wall. It was of their house, which had apparently turned purple and he had not noticed, and the three of them standing beside it. Morgan exclaimed, "It's lovely Moira, it looks just like us and your new pencils have definitely been put to good use. Though why is your Daddy the same size as the house?" Moira looked at her mother as if that was a very silly question to ask, "Because Daddy is as big as the house, Mummy!" Morgan laughed, "Yes, your Daddy is very big."

********

It was summer and an unprecedented hot day. Moira was out in the garden playing and Morgan had gotten called away to work for a couple of hours. Hunter was in their kitchen making dinner and keeping an eye on Moira while she climbed the tree. He had spent the last three days in the house, Morgan had forced him to take some of his holiday time because he was beginning to spend more time at the office up in Dublin than at home in Cobh. He had forgotten how relaxing it could be to sleep in till after 5 o'clock in the morning and waking up next to Morgan was far more fun than he remembered.

He went back out into garden with a cup of tea and the day's paper, Moira was half way up the Hawthorne tree in the left back corner of the garden. He kept an eye on her as he was reading. It was a glorious day and he felt all his muscles relax as the sun warmed them. He had almost dozed off when he heard a scream from the bottom of the garden. His eyes snapped open and he jumped up to run towards the tree that Moira had been climbing and her now collapsed form at the base of the tree. She wasn't moving and when Hunter got to her she was just coming to. "Moira!" he yelled, he reached her and scooped her up into his arms. He winced a little as he realised her eleven year old body was a little heavier than her five year old one. She was crying as he carried her round the front into the car. "Where does it hurt?" he asked her gently as he belted her into the front seat. "My arm." She sniffled and held up her right arm, Hunter took it gently and looked over her arm, "It's broken. We'll get you to the hospital and it will be sorted." He went round to the driver's side and started on his way to the hospital. Moira was whimpering in the seat next to him, he sent her some energy, and chanted the spell to sooth pain. "You know I broke my arm when I was eleven." He told her. "I was playing with your Aunt Sky on one of the headlands at Westmare and I decided to be a smart arse and jump the gap from one to another but instead of a spectacular finish, I missed the opposite headland and landed on a ledge a few feet below. I crashed into the side of the cliff and let out a string of swear words that I never want to hear coming out of your mouth. After your Aunt had finished laughing at me she finally decided to help me up. I spent four weeks with a cast on. Which your Aunt Alwyn decided to write "twat" on it so that every time I raised my hand I was surrounded by sniggers. I got her back for that though." Moira was giggling now cradling her arm protectively. "How?" she asked, Hunter remembered the look on his little sisters face as she found her copy of Little Women in one of the gutters, which the little titch couldn't possibly reach: "I'll let her tell you that, no doubt she will make it more entertaining." He smiled at her. They had arrived at the hospital and Hunter lead her into the A+E. It was a quiet day and Moira was taken through to see the doctor pretty quickly, Hunter then had the excruciating wait in the family room. His mind started to play tricks on him as it invented reasons for Moira's condition to worsen quickly and spectacularly.

His heart only returned to its normal rate when Moira came through the swing doors with a white plaster cast from her wrist to elbow and a brown folder tucked under her hand. She was smiling, that was a good sign. "Da! Guess what!" she was brimming with excitement as she ran up to him. One of the nurses followed her. She waved the brown folder in front of his face. "Oh I don't know . Is it an application to become a doctor." She gave him the you're-being-ridiculous look that she had picked up surprisingly quickly from her mother. "No Da, it's my arm, well my x-ray of my arm. You can see the brake! I can't wait to show Mum!" Hunter laughed at her, "It will be the highlight of her day, I'm sure it will go up on the kitchen wall." Moira grinned. The nurse claimed his attention then, telling him the do's and dont's of broken arm realm.

After he had been given his instructions, they went back out into the car. "I'm going to call your Mum, just so she won't worry okay. I'll be two minutes." Moira nodded as she got in the car, Hunter started back towards the hospital to use the pay phone, "DAD!" Moira shouted from behind him, he turned around to face her, "Can we stop in town for ice cream on the way back please?!" he smiled and nodded at his little girl, who wasn't that little anymore.

********

Morgan was already down at Katrina's helping the rest of them set up for the Yule celebrations. He also knew she was incredibly nervous, it was her first sabbat as high priestess and it was Moira's initiation. She was upstairs in her room getting ready, Hunter was trying his best not to go up and annoy her, but it was extremely difficult. He was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that it was his little girl being initiated. It felt like only yesterday they had brought her home from the hospital and now she was becoming a fully fledged witch. He was only a little nervous, he knew that she was ready, but that didn't mean he was. Technically this made her an adult, but she was still only fifteen. Morgan had been reminding him all week that she would still need them, that they would not become redundant in her life. His worries hadn't been squashed though, he had been initiated a year younger than Moira and had practically moved out of his Aunt and Uncles house then. He knew of course that Moira's situation was vastly different from his own, but that didn't stop his niggling mind saying, "you know that's it, She'll be gone now."

His control snapped and he headed up the stairs to her room, which she hadn't redecorated, it was still yellow and bright. Moira was standing at her mirror studying her reflection from every angle. He was astounded by how much she looked like her mother. Straight nose, full mouth, her eyes where the same shape, but her iris's where a lot more green and brown. Her hair which was long and straight, but dappled with blonde throughout the brown. "Are you almost ready?" he asked softly, she jumped straight out of her skin. "DA!" she exclaimed "You scared the crap out of me!" her accent was a strange one he realised, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Her Irish lilt was streaked with Americanisms and English quirks. She blew out a breath and turned back to look in the mirror. "Do I look appropriately witchy?" She asked him. She was wearing a light mint green robe that he and Morgan spent three hours picking out. She looked like a young woman and it broke his heart. "You look beautiful, dear." He smiled. She rang to hug him. She was still a lot shorter than he was, that was comforting. He wrapped his arm around her and stroked her hair. "I'm still little next to you." She whispered, echoing his thoughts. "That's good," she continued, "It means I'll always be a little girl with you." Hunter held her closer his heart bursting with pride and happiness.


	13. Suprise

**Hello all!**

**Unfortunately this isn't anyones request (don't give me the pout Hales: you know it doesn't work.) but I had to get this one out of my system before I started one the next round of requests. Which I have allready started, while waiting for my extra strong caffine fix in Beanscean, I love early finish lectures. **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter, it is very lovely of all of you. **

**Same rules apply. **

**KeroaucinaHackney.**

* * *

"What do you want for your birthday dinner Morgan?" you would think that after almost eighteen years that my parents would realise not to talk to me before I've had my caffeine fix if they want a coherent answer. Obviously however they had not learned. When I hadn't yet answered she pressed me; "The usual, would that be okay?" meekly I nodded. My favourite meal had not changed since I was seven years old. Very few things remained the same in my life since my last birthday, it was nice to realise I still had a weakness for lamb chops.

Eighteen. That's how old I am today. Officially an adult in New York State, I could make my own decisions about my life. So now I wouldn't have to take my parents, well my adoptive parents, wishes into consideration. The guilt of that realisation hit me; I didn't want to shove them out of my life. But I also wanted to practise Wicca openly and without having to feel like I was disappointing my family. That's what was so fantastic about being in Scotland surrounded by witches and people who weren't scared or worried about me. I loved my family. Mary-K would always be my sister and I couldn't love my Mom and Dad more but our lives where so different now that I don't know if I can go back to a year ago.

Breakfast as always was filled with chatter that I was only half aware of and half an hour later I was tucked into Das Boot with Mary-K heading towards the brick hell hole that was Widows Vale High. At least this year was the last year for me. I was greeted by every remaining member of Kithic, which amounted to Bree, Robbie and Alisa. The rest had gone on to college or other equally grown up activities. They had balloons and a little cake for me. It was so sweet and Mary-K even stuck around to sing Happy Birthday to me. Thankfully Alisa and she had gotten over their differences during the summer and their friendship seemed a lot stronger now.

They had spoiled me with presents and goodies, even another cake at lunch. I'm thinking of turning eighteen every year from now on. One tiny little annoying black cloud on the horizon was that I hadn't yet heard from a certain blonde someone. Hunter was still in England; he was in the process of gathering up supporters for a new council and couldn't make it over. I was a little upset he couldn't make the trip, but I knew what he was doing was important and I wasn't going to be one of those needy neurotic girlfriends. He had called last night to apologise again, we spent two hours on the phone just talking. I missed him so much; I really didn't like him being so far away, he didn't like it either. I had hoped that he would have called this morning to wish me a happy birthday but he hadn't and I couldn't take my mobile to school so I had no hope of contacting him for the next few hours. I really tried not to pout but it was very hard.

********

I had gotten home to my mother cooking franticly in the kitchen, I offered to help but I got shooed out of the kitchen before I could even pick up a wooden spoon. I ran off to my room before I warranted anymore attacks from my mother on account of bad birthday etiquette. Mary-K came bounding into my room while I was in the middle of History homework; she was spouting forth about her glorious after school date with the amazing Mark. She was gushing, it was very sweet and I couldn't help but remember what I was like after Hunter takes me out. She ran downstairs to grab some junk food and came back up to gush some more.

We had spent so long sitting on my bed talking that we hadn't realised the time until the doorbell rang and I heard my mum greeting my Aunt Eileen and her girlfriend Paula. Both of us headed downstairs, and I was greeted with hugs and another chorus of that eternal song. Aunt Eileen still looked like a teenager in love, both Paula and her where ecstatically happy, I was so glad for them both.

Dinner was a lovely event, we eat and talked and laughed, Mom and Dad even allowed me to have a glass of wine. I had refrained from telling them about my several dapples in alcohol over the summer. Adoption news was on the forefront of the conversation. "So we have met with the couple, they are very nice, but are so young, the poor girl is barely fifteen and keeping the baby just isn't an option." Paula informed us, as we tucked into the delicious lamb, "They seemed to like us and we all left the meeting happy and optimistic. The agency informed us however that it is not set in stone yet and not to get our hopes up. They informed us that it would be best to be kept on the register for a while at least." She grasped Aunt Eileen's hand in hers. "It was very sad though, she was so young and she looked so lost," Aunt Eileen told us, "I couldn't help but wonder if her parents were still in the picture. I didn't have the heart to ask her and risk making her upset, but I really just wanted to give her a hug." Mom nodded, "She is barely out of childhood herself, I can't imagine her parents abandoning her, and she needs all the support she can get. God forbid that either Morgan or Mary-K got into that situation I would like to think that I would at least support them in whatever they decided to do. They are still my daughters after all," she turned sternly to us both and added, "That however is not licence for either of you two not to lose your heads." I felt a little guilty at the packet of birth-control pills in my bathroom drawer. Both my parents believed in the no sex before marriage rule, I tried not to look like I had just been caught with my hand in the proverbial cookie jar as both Mary-K and I reassured her that we were good girls. I blushed when Mary-K sent me a sly wink.

While we gorged ourselves on ice cream cake I passed around the photos of my holiday that I had finally gotten developed. Then it was present time! I was never one for being the centre of attention but I was more than a little excited about getting presents. My mom had snuck into the living room while we were all clearing up the dishes, when I entered the living room I almost dropped the coffee tray I was carrying. Now I'm not one for girly out bursts of squeals or giggles but at that moment I couldn't keep the high pitched "OH MY GOD!" In my mouth, the coffee table was piled high with brightly wrapped presents. Mary-K and my Mom collapsed into laughter, "Somebody take that tray off her before she drops it!" Aunt Eileen exclaimed while she wiped the tears from her eyes. My Dad stood up and took the tray from me and gave me an awkward one armed hug, due to the balancing act he was performing. "We are so proud of you." He whispered in my ear. I beamed at him.

"Well hurry up then!" exclaimed Paula "We are all desperate to see what you have got!" I sat down on the floor beside the table my eyes gleaming with excitement. Aunt Eileen and Paula handed me a big yellow box, with a huge purple ribbon tied around it. It was such a happy looking package that I didn't want to open it, but my curiosity got the better of me and I opened. I pulled out a beautiful wool winter coat, it was bottle green and knee length, and it was gorgeous. "Thank-you so much! It's beautiful! I love it!" Aunt Eileen beamed as she urged me to try it on. It fit me perfectly and I twirled to the delight of my family like a five year old girl in her favourite party dress. I enveloped them both into a hug. Next my Mom pushed another large box towards me, this one wrapped in silver paper with lots of little pink bows, "This is from your Dad and me." She clasped her hands in her lap and twisted her wedding ring, like she did when she was nervous. I ended her suspense quickly by ripping off the paper and revealing a brand new shiny laptop. For the second time that night I screamed. I was amazed. My eyes snapped to my parents who both looked nervous, "A Laptop!" I stammered. "Is it okay?" my Mon asked. "Okay?" I said, "It's fantastic! You didn't have to! Oh thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" I rushed over to them on the couch and hugged to within an inch of their lives. My mom hugged me back, "You will need it for all the work you are going to be doing over the next few years and you will need a computer of your own."

I sat wedged in between them as Mary-K reached over to give me her present. "Mary-K you didn't have to" she smiled sweetly at me, "I know but I wanted to." She told me. The box was wrapped in Toy Story paper, my favourite movie when I was little, I giggled, I was breaking my yearly record in one night. I ripped the paper off in a rather frenzied manner, to reveal a gorgeous brown leather shoulder bag. "For your new laptop. No need to have one of those horrible things the computer companies try to sell you." I pulled her into a hug, "Thank-You, I love it!" I whispered into her ear. I opened the rest of the presents, which included some cd's, a new top and a check from my Aunt Margret "For College" the card read, I felt a little ashamed. I hadn't fully decided on my plans for next year yet, but I pretty much knew that conventional college was out of the running.

I was just about to start tiding up the mess I had made when Mary-K handed me a square box that was wrapped in tissue, "Mary-K! You already got me a present! You didn't need to get me anything else." I admonished her, she had even less expendable funds than I did. "It's not from me." she said, placing the parcel in my hands. My mouth fell open and she smiled. I bit my lip in anticipation as I flipped the card on the present over to read it:

_I love you_

_H x_

My boyfriends impeccably neat handwriting stared up at me. I tried very hard to keep the tears that had sprung to my eyes in. Goddess I loved him. And missed him. I ran my hands over the wrappings, my heart fluttered knowing that Hunters hands had been where mine were now. My heart ached to see him and I resisted the urge to raise the present to my lips and kiss it. I snapped my head to look at Mary-K, who was practically jumping up and down with excitement, "How?" was all that I could manage, she clapped her hands together. "He phoned me last week to tell me that it was in the post and to look out for it so you couldn't get to it first. It's been hiding in my closet for the past two days." She looked triumphant. I stared back down at the present, missing him even more now. I wished more than anything that I could wrap my arms around him, kiss him. "Well aren't you going to open it?" my dad enquired next to me. I blushed as I realised that my family had witnessed my slight lapse into wallowing. Very carefully I unstuck the tape and pulled it off the white box, carefully I took the lid of and gasped when I saw what was lying in the purple tissue paper.

I remembered it was a lovely day, the sky was clear, the sun was warm and Hunter and I had taken a drive down the coast to one of the bigger towns near his. It was still tiny though and a very witchy town. W e had spent the afternoon wandering through the streets hand in hand like every other summer couple madly in love. Hunter would pull us to a stop every few minutes and swoop down to kiss me. Perfect little sweet kisses that left me tingly and satisfied and wanting more. "I'm being greedy," he explained, "I haven't gotten you to all to myself for a while so I'm making the most of it while I can." He wrapped his arm around my waist and we carried on through the day without a care in the world. We ended up in a little Magickal supply shop called, Candle Fire. Inside it was dark and musty. It smelled of dust and lingering energy, heavy wooden bookcases lined all four walls of the square room, each shelf crammed full with volumes, hand painted signs above each case depicted what subject it contained. Low tables and cabinets dotted around the floor held all the other magickal supplies. The counter was squished in a corner on our left by the door, it was piled high with discarded papers and some mugs that had blue furry stuff growing around the rim. I had wandered over to the case filled with book's of shadow, I had filled the one I got earlier in the year and needed a new one, I had been writing my entries on napkins and post-it's for the past two weeks. Hunter was over at the herbs picking up some for his Aunt. I ran my hands over the spines. I jumped as one fell off the shelf next to me. I bent to pick it up and fell in love with it. It was covered in purple silk decorated with old fashioned green flowers, that where the same colour as Hunters eyes when he stood in front of the light. The pages where thick woven paper, the kind that the stationary of fancy hotels is made of. I wanted this one, but I dropped it again when I flipped it over to see the price. I bent down to pick it up but Hunter was there before me. "Do you want this one so much you are throwing it around?" he smiled at me. I shook my head and took it out of his hands to place it back on the shelf. I picked one that was more in my budget and then we headed off towards a restaurant for dinner.

I had forgotten all about that book until now. Now it was staring up at me from my lap. I jumped up hugging it to chest and ran to phone. Quickly I dialled his cell phone number ignoring the snickers of my family behind me. It rang out until I got voicemail. I hung up then dialled the number for his house not even bothering to calculate the time difference. I got a very disgruntled Alwyn, who informed me that Hunter wasn't there. I apologised but couldn't help but get a little worried. He hadn't called and I couldn't reach him, where was he? Stupid busy boyfriend, I can't even reach him to thank him. As a last resort I called Sky, she didn't know where he was either. I tried to squash the uneasiness that building up in my stomach, Hunter could take care of himself and I didn't have to worry about him, but that didn't stop me from worrying. Mom asked me if everything was okay, I nodded, "I just can't reach him. I'll try again tomorrow when it's more likely for him to be awake." I couldn't stop looking at the book. I couldn't believe that he remembered it, or that he knew how much I liked it. I was giddy, an unusual reaction for me, but I was desperate to see Hunter. I hated the fact that at our closest, right now, we where three thousand miles away from each other and it was making me a little crazy.

********

It was after eleven before Aunt Eileen and Paula went home and Mom couldn't even be bothered to tidy up, she was so tired. We all headed up to bed and within minutes Mom, Dad and Mary-K where deeply asleep. I was too wired to sleep right away and so I spent a while looking at all my presents again, I brushed my teeth extra carefully and even brushed my hair for fifteen minutes. I sat on my bed an hour later, in one of Hunter's shirts that I technically stole. I was about to start writing in my lovely, gorgeous, fabulous new book of shadows when a noise at my window made me jump out of my skin. Slowly I extended my senses and creeped towards the window. I couldn't sense anything out of place and nothing seemed to jump out at as dangerous. I cast my senses further trying to find out what it was, maybe it was a bird. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye, a flash of white and a stone hit my window. My head snapped to the tree in the back garden and there, standing as if nothing was strange about lurking in other peoples garden, was Hunter grinning like the Cheshire cat.

My ex-seeker, English and I'm beginning to believe slightly insane, boyfriend was standing outside my house at half past twelve. Strangely enough that didn't actually occur to me as I practically raced out of my room and out into the rather cold garden, straight into Hunter's arms. I had been worried that over the past month that he would have changed. But much to my relief he was exactly the same, same height, same face, same smell. Same little heaven as he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest while I felt his mouth pepper kisses all over the top of my head. I dragged my face up to rest my chin on his chest and look at his face; "Hey" I said caught up in the deep leaf green of his eyes. "Hello." He answered, his perfect English lilt filling my ears. He pulled my face up to his and kissed me. A perfect low long slow kiss that turned my insides molten. "Where the hell have you been?" I demanded when we finally broke apart, my upset may have been marred slightly by my breathlessness, "I have been trying to reach you all day!" I whacked him on the arm, not to hard though, well I didn't want to hurt him. "Well believe it or not I was on a plane half way over the Atlantic coming to see my girlfriend on her birthday." He was still grinning like a maniac. I went up into my tip toes to kiss him again. I began to walk backwards pulling him with me, it was cold outside. We practically fell in the backdoor; "Am I allowed inside?" he whispered hoarsely but attaching his lips to mine before I could answer him. "As long as you are very quiet," I whispered as we had to catch our breath, "I can be quiet." He nodded and swooped down to kiss me again. We had hardly made it any further than the kitchen before our mouths where on each other's again. Goddess he felt good, it had been far too long since he had kissed me last.

We very quietly treaded up the stairs. I held my breath the whole way, afraid to wake my parents up but I could sense that they were still asleep. Once in my room and the barrier spells had been put up, we practically attacked each other again, I ended up pinned against the wall next to the door. My entire weight was supported by him and the wall. His mouth was permanently fixed to mine, furiously moving with mine, my hands wrapped around neck, pulling me closer to him but not close enough, I could never get him close enough. His hands slipped beneath my shirt and I couldn't help the low moan that escaped my throat. He took the opportunity to deepen our kiss and thus cutting of any working functions in my brain. My body turned into mush but my nerves felt like they had been electrified and I practically launched us onto my not very large bed, pinning him down. My hands locked into his, my body moulded intimately to his, so much so I could feel the barest trace of the contours of his chest through the layers of our clothing. But it was nowhere near enough. His hands ghosted at the back of my knees, his fingertips pressing lightly into the backs of my thighs and I couldn't suppress the shudder that ripped through my spine. Hunter groaned, a low honey smothered moan, he flipped us over so that his hips were pressed against mine, pushing me into the mattress. He moved his mouth from mine to trail it down my neck, licking my pulse point, then continuing down to my collarbone. One of his hands was pressed into my back, the other gripped my thigh moving up slowly, tortuously. His thumb coasted the smooth skin of my inner thigh; his fingers reached the crease of my hip, the tips of his fingers tracing my hip bone underneath my pants,so deliciously close to where I wanted them. "You do know that I have been looking for this shirt." His voice swirled around my ears, low and hoarse and lustful. My mouth wasn't working, all I could think about was his hands tracing up my stomach lifting the shirt with them. I gasped when I felt his mouth low on my abdomen, open and hot but instead of going down where I definitely needed it most. But moved up stomach and across my chest and back to my neck, my hands clutching at his back feverishly, desperate to have him closer. "Though I think it looks much better on you" He whispered close to my ear then pulled my arms up and discarded the shirt on the floor. I had been unbuttoning his shirt; he shrugged it off his shoulders and pulled me up to him, his mouth seeking in contact with mine, both of us relishing in the skin contact. I pulled us back down onto the bed and deepened the kiss so much that we could have been one person. I couldn't think or speak, all that registered in my head was Hunter. His hands and mouth and body, his voice whispering my name. I desperately wanted more and Hunter was only too willing to comply. Each of us felt the instantaneous release that comes from getting something you crave and for a moment we were still. My eyes fluttered open to look into Hunter's, deep and dark with desire conveying a look of deepest love and want.

Hunter's body moved, only slightly, but it was enough to make me arch into him and we fell into the practised rhythm that had been perfected a while ago. Hunter's head fell to the crook of my neck and laced hot open mouthed kisses all over the skin he could reach. My hands twisted in his hair and pressed into his lower back, tugging him closer again. Hunter's mouth found mine again and started a long deep passionate kiss which made every part of me open up to him, filling my nerves and senses with him, his taste, his skin. I moaned into his mouth as I found my release, my entire body convulsing and tingling perfectly. Hunter following a few moments later.

We collapsed, out of breath and tangled, further into the soft bed. We both gathered our thoughts, gaining our senses. Hunter's hands came up to brush my long hair, damp with sweat, out of my face his hands strangely, still cold but not unpleasant. Ha always had cold hands and she loved them. He kissed my forehead sweetly. Snuggling into his chest I was still grinning like an idiot. He pulled me in closer. "Goddess, I missed you," he said. I giggled, I had missed him to, and though I thought my self control was a little better, I was actually glad to find out that it wasn't. Hunter leaned out of the bed to grab something, "I had meant to give you this before I jumped you," he pulled a small wrapped box out of his jeans pocket, "but I'm afraid I failed miserably." He grinned, handing her the present. "Hunter, you already gave me a present!" she admonished "Which I have yet to thank you for," I reached up and kissed him quickly. "Your welcome." He smiled at me as I lay back down. The unopened present still in my hands. "But I don't think that there is a rule that says you can only give your girlfriend one gift on her birthday." I grinned like at him, and informed him that there most definitely wasn't. But I knew he didn't have a lot of money and he had already gotten me my Book of Shadows, which I knew wasn't cheap and he had flown over here. He didn't have to get me anything else; he lay back down on his side behind me. "Well aren't you going to open it?" I looked back down at the perfectly wrapped present and plucked away at carefully like I had with his other gift. But my hands were shaking this time, fear of his reaction to my reaction or some other ridiculous thought. The box concealed inside was hardly the size of my palm, it was white and I very carefully lifted off tissue that covered the contents of the box. I gasped as I pulled out the delicate silver chain so fine that I was afraid it would fall apart. On the chain was a silver pentacle so tiny that the fingertip I used to examine it was larger. It was so beautiful. I whipped my head round to look at him, his eyes were apprehensive as if he was worried I didn't like it. I smiled at him, "I noticed that you didn't have one," his hand stroked up my back, down my arm and took the chain from my arm, causing goose bumps to erupt all over my skin. He brushed my hair over my shoulder and reached round my neck. The sliver was cold against my skin; Hunter's fingers quickly fastened the latch and kissed the spot where it lay. I lay down to snuggle against him and he pulled the covers up around us. Before I knew it I was asleep in the cocoon of his arms.

********

I was awoken by Hunter trailing kisses up my neck. I opened my eyes to look at him, "Hello sleepy, I'd better go." I frowned, he looked sad, I leaned upon my elbow, bringing my face close to his, "Why?" I complained. He couldn't leave yet, he only just got here. I hadn't finished kissing him hello let alone starting on the goodbye ones. "Well, one because I'm going to miss my plane if I don't go now and two because your parents will be up soon and I'd rather they didn't catch me here." My frown increased, "You always have to make stupid rational sense don't you." He sat up and pulled me into his lap. He kissed my forehead and my lips. "Believe me," he whispered, "I really _really _do not want to leave you and I would love nothing more than to stay right here," he kissed he kissed the side of my neck, "with you," he bent his head to kiss the other side, "especially when you are so handily placed in my lap and it would be very easy for me to not let go of you." His arms tightened around my back. "But unfortunately that annoying thing called life has to go and get in the way." He smiled up at me and I rolled my eyes, leaning down to kiss him. I threw myself into it, moulded myself to him, secured my hands in his gloriously soft hair and didn't even stop when my lungs cried out for air. Finally Hunter pulled away, gasping for breath, "You're making it very hard to leave." His eyes where dark. I couldn't answer him yet, my mind was still to cloudy. "When will you be back?" I whispered finally. He leaned into kiss down my neck, when he reached my collarbone he answered, "A month." I pouted as he brought his head up to look at me, he pecked my lips, "We're going to be setting up offices in New York, I cannily convinced the others to let me over see the proceedings." I couldn't help but smile; that meant he would be in New York for a while, New York wasn't far away. "I'll be staying here for quite a while," he smiled up at me. Wait, did he say here? My eyes widened and his grin only got bigger, "Here as in Widows Vale here? Or here as in America here?" I asked tentatively, I didn't want to get my hopes up that he would move back into his old house. "Here as in five minutes away." I launched myself at him again, kissing him hard over and over. Once again when we were both panting, he ripped his mouth away, "Okay seriously stop!" he said, holding my face a few inches away from him, "My resolve to leave this room is hanging by a thread and I really have to go!" he whined.

I frowned, but got up off the bed and threw his clothes, which were scattered in various locations throughout my room. I was missing the contact with him already and he was still here, god I was going to miss him like crazy. One month, one month, one month, was the continuous chant in my head. One month was forever! I felt like stamping my foot and throwing a huff like a four year old. I picked my shirt up off the floor and slid it on, "Do you mind if I keep this?" I asked turning to face him, my mouth went dry as my eyes roamed over his shirtless chest, I really should be used to that by now but clearly I hadn't. He walked towards me pulling on his shirt and smiled, "Do you really think I was going to ask for it back?" he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me into him. I shook my head, "Good, because I wasn't going to give it back anyway." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me, feeling all the love and desire and reluctance to leave me in it, eagerly I kissed him back.

As quietly as possible we slid down the stairs and to the front door. He stepped outside and turned back towards me. He took my face in his hands and traced his fingers over it as if to memorise every curve and bump, I closed my eyes to relish in his touch. His fingers tightened on my face and he tilted my head upwards to kiss me once again, my eyes opened when he released my lips. I wasn't going to waste a single more second in which I could be looking at him with my eyes closed.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

"One month."

I nodded, "One month," I answered resigned to the fact that for the next thirty one days I was going be driven crazy with want for him to be closer to me. He captured my lips with his again and kissed me rapidly, sweet and sound kisses in quick succession.

And then he turned and walked to the unfamiliar car at the end of my drive way, he turned again when he got to the driver's door and waved goodbye to me. I cast my senses to wrap around him and waved back; I felt his twine with mine and tried not to cry as he drove away. "One month" I whispered to the quiet night.

Quietly I padded back up the stairs and into my room, I could still sense left over traces of him and my heart ached with the need to see him again. I crawled back under my covers and buried my face into my pillow which still held some of his lovely Hunter smell. _I love you! _I sent to him, knowing that he would still be close enough to get my message. I felt his response a couple of minutes later, _I love you to, now get to sleep and stop making me want to turn this car around! _I let out a little laugh and snuggled further under my covers, I was really quite sleepy. Unconsciously my fingers traced over the pendant of my necklace. I smiled thinking of my wonderful, silly boyfriend who had just made this the best birthday ever. Goddess I love him.


	14. Slightly Unbalanced

**Hello! Hello! **

**Here is a one-shot (marshmallow loafer?) for Hales, whom I would like to thank for giving her phone to her insane friend whom called me just as class started and I ended up having to explain RNA synthesis to the entire lecture. So I really think I shouldn't be as nice and post this today, especially since she hasn't reviewed the last one yet!!!! But ....... TAH-DAH!!!!!!!! here it is. **

**I have put up a poll concerning Hayley's other request, which I am fully considering making her wait a very very long time for, there will be a very nice reward of caramel digestives for all who vote.**

**Same rules as usual people. **

**Enjoy!**

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

Hunter was home early, tired and desperately craving a cup of tea. He walked, in the vague and wandering gait of a zombie, up to the rickety porch of his house. Where he found, freezing and reading one of her school textbook, Morgan. She smiled up at him and he felt his heart stutter, "Hey" she said and stood up to meet him, he wrapped his arms around her, "You're freezing," he exclaimed, he opened the door and pulled her inside, though that wasn't going to do much good, inside the house was just as cold, if not colder than outside. He pushed her towards the kitchen, "You go and put the kettle on I'll get the fire started. He went into the living room and started to try and heat up the dark cave of a room. He couldn't help but feel the slight male chauvinistic joy that was having Morgan in his kitchen. He thought about how nice it would be if he could come home to her every night, though he would do any cooking, Morgan's food made him grew a little and he got a kind of perverse pleasure from cooking for her. He had never been more grateful to his Aunt for teaching him the way around an oven.

When the fire burst to life he made his way into the kitchen, where Morgan was standing at the stove. He wrapped his arms around her, she was still freezing and he began to rub her back and sides to heat her up. "You're still cold," he whispered against her neck. He pulled her tighter against him. "Just stay there, I'll heat up in no time." She whispered back. He leaned into her again and peppered little kisses up her neck, she shifted a little and he felt the familiar rush when her lips found his. He swiftly deepened the kiss, not even bothering about the pain in his neck from the odd angle. They were both just getting warmed up when the kettle decided to interrupt them with its high pitched whistle.

Morgan broke away and started making them both a cup of tea, he didn't let go of her though, he wasn't ready to do that yet. He was still wrapped around her as they walked into the living room and collapsed in front of the now blazing fire. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and bundled Morgan up into it. "Warming up?" he asked, she nodded, "Nice and toasty." She stated, "How was work?" she asked trailing her fingers up his arm. He yawned in answer to her question. She giggled, "It was ... long ... and boring and filled with annoying people who want lots of paperwork and records before doing anything instead of just getting on with it. How was school?" she frowned, "It was ... long ... and boring and filled with people that get over excited about nothing really." He smiled down at her, "SO we both had spectacularly boring days than." He commented, "It's getting better," Morgan whispered. They spent the next few hours talking, well a lot more time not talking really.

They hadn't really noticed the time until, Morgan happened to glance at the clock, it was half past seven. She had to get home before her parents killed her. "Hang on a minute," Hunter said as an idea just occurred to him. Morgan was pulling her boots and coat on when he came out into the hall, "Here have this," he handed her a key, "I don't want you freezing your arse off outside again." He leaned down to peck her lips and placed the key in her hand. She looked up at him rather sadly, "I really have to go or I'll be in trouble." She said then turned and walked out the door. Hunter suddenly felt sick, knowing he had just done something terribly wrong.

********

Morgan was sitting on her bed a while later, the key that Hunter had given her clutched in her hand. She was pissed. At him for not making it a big deal, doing it for convenience's sakes and not out of a want for her to be closer to him. She was also pissed at herself for freaking out over it. Hunter wasn't one to make grand romantic gestures and if she was truthful with herself she wouldn't have liked one anyway. So she was annoyed about something that she would have hated if it had happened. She felt like screaming. Suddenly she sensed Hunter and then the phone started to ring, for some unfathomable reason Morgan jumped and bounded into the bathroom. She reached over and ran the shower, then slid down onto the floor. Now she was avoiding him, she felt like she was losing her mind. She discontented and confused and felt like her stomach was in a vice, a voice in her head was chanting, "He didn't do it properly!" over and over. She was so annoyed at herself. This wasn't like her. She was the kind of girl that was perfectly happy with her incredibly hot and wonderful boyfriend and that didn't freak out over a tiny little thing like a key! Or so she thought. It turns out she was freaking out over it. She shut off the shower and climbed out into her room. After crawling into her bed and trying to fall asleep she gave up and tossed her covers off and started to read her History textbook, knowing it was soon to bore her to sleep.

*******

She hadn't slept well and she looked like hell. She still hadn't resolved her issues with the key. It was sitting on her desk begging her to pick it up and laughing at her at the same time. She did want to have a key to Hunter's house; she certainly wasn't going to give it back to him. So what was the damm problem! The fact that he hadn't said some heartfelt speech before giving it to her, there weren't any fireworks or flowers or unicorns! She didn't want that, so why was she upset that he hadn't done that. A little more recognition would have been nice, she supposed, but all she had gotten was a comment about her body temperature. She stomped off to school resolving to go and talk to Hunter after she had been released from this virtual prison.

Her resolve was wavering as she sat in front of his house. He wasn't home yet so his house was oddly still as she stared up at it. Shakily she walked up the too front door and put her key in the lock, despite everything she couldn't help but grin like an idiot and her mind flashed to a scene in the future where she would go home to a house that she and Hunter owned, that they had filled with things that they loved. She shivered with joy. Oh god she really was going insane. She dumped her stuff in the hall and made her way into the kitchen. She badly needed a diet coke but she knew that Hunter definitely didn't keep that in his house. She made do with a cup of tea and went and raided his bookcases for something to read until he got here, hopefully he wouldn't be too long. She had settled herself in the living room with her tea, blanket and book on The Herbs of North America when she felt him coming up the walk.

He gave her a huge smile as he came in to the living room, her stomach fluttered a little, he came to sit down next to her. "Hello." He said, Morgan smiled in reply she couldn't help it. "I think I like coming home to you." He kissed her cheek, still grinning like an idiot. But Morgan's stomach was twisted in knots; she was unsure how to bring this up. He was obviously ecstatic about this arrangement, but his face had fallen, he knew that something was bothering her. "What's wrong, love, did something happen?" his eyes were filled with concern. Morgan took a deep breath, wondering how to start explaining when she didn't really know what was wrong. She shook her head trying to reassure him, she climbed into his lap and snuggled into his embrace. "Hunter ..." she started having no idea what would come out of her mouth next. "Did you give me a key because you wanted me to have one or because you didn't want me to be hanging around outside?" Hunter looked confused; the poor thing literally looked as if Morgan had just asked him to fly to mars and bring her back a piece of molten mars rock. Morgan's stomach clenched but she continued, "I don't want to have a key if you don't really want me to have it." Now he just looked exasperated. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Morgan ... of course I want you to have a key, I won't you to be able to come and go as you please here. It's what I'm used to, no one locks their doors at home and you can generally come downstairs and find half of the town in your living room. I like knowing that you could be here when I come home in a slightly chauvinistic nineteen-forties way, and feel free to kick me for that." Morgan smiled, and rather to her horror she didn't find the idea of waiting home for Hunter heinous, her inner feminist revolted and felt like demanding he go and make dinner, do the washing and generally treat her like a queen. "I love you and I can't wait for us to have a house of our own, but for now this will be as close as we can get. I definitely want you to have a key, though I have to admit that part of me also wants to keep you from having to stand around outside." He kissed the pulse point under ear and then he rested his forehead on hers, looking deeply into her eyes, pleased to see that the uncertainty he had noticed was gone. She smiled sweetly, feeling only minutely ridiculous; she stretched out and kissed him. "I'm sorry, I was being silly." He only shook his head and pulled them down to lie on the couch so that she was lying on top of him. "That's all right, I used to slightly unbalanced females." Morgan thwacked him for that.


	15. Songs and Backroads

**Hallo all from a very caffinated me!**

**This is the lovely one shot (Marshmallow Linat??) that Jade Viper requested, thank you very much for it, I had a lot of fun doing this one. Thanks to Hales as well for the Lists though it would have been helpful if I could have remembered them.**

**I would like to apologise to anyone reading this who likes a certain musician (though it is a strech to call them that) who I may poke a tiny bit of fun at. I promise that it is not entirely meanly ment and I could've been a lot worse. Ask Hales, she is well aquainted with my acid tounge.**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed the last couple of chapters. Go to my profile to vote for how Iona should die, I'm not going to write that one until I close the poll and Hayley may kill me if i take to long and therefore no more stories from me. So if you want more of these go and vote! NOW! **

**Same rules apply as always!**

**KeroaucinaHackney.**

* * *

I kept on looking out of the window every thirty seconds, just to see if he had appeared yet. Rationally it had to be one of those thirty seconds that he arrived and so if I checked every thirty seconds I was bound to see him as soon as he arrived and there therefore waste as little time as possible with my gorgeous, hadn't-seen-each-other-in-two-months, English boyfriend.

He was coming to pick me up from school and we were heading down to his family home. I was only extremely nervous about meeting them all. But right now I was more excited about seeing Hunter than anything else, I hardly noticed people saying goodbye to me or wishing me good luck, I think I said something polite to them, I hope I did anyway. But I couldn't bring myself to care much longer about that, when I felt Hunter near, I practically flew out of the old heavy oak doors of the school just in time to see Hunter's car drive into the leafy car park. I was next to the car before I even thought about it; he hadn't even turned off the engine yet. Seeing him for the first time was like the sun coming out after a storm, literally Hunter was sunlight. Tall, pale and impossible blonde, the light seemed to come out of him, he absorbed the sun's rays and beamed them back out onto the undeserving public. But it was his eyes that were filled with the most light, those green orbs, lightened by the sun are able to weaken the knees of any female within a mile radius. Those yes, however, were focused on me, impatiently bouncing at the side of the car, waiting for him to get out of the car. Which he did unbelievably slow, or so at least it seemed, and it felt like five minutes later before he was actually in my arms and I could feel him. His mouth was on placing kisses on my head and I felt him bury his entire face in my hair just as I was practically crawling into him.

"Hey get your face up here!" he commanded.

"Why?" I asked burrowing further the convenient hollow between his shoulder and pectoral muscle.

"Because I want to do this." His fingers locked underneath her chin pulling her face up to his face and his lips met hers and that was it.

I had loved the past eight weeks. I had learned so much and become a much stronger witch and made leaps in bounds in my control over my powers but I hadn't been completely comfortable. I had a few pinholes in my heart and head that couldn't be filled with true names of herbs and healing poultices. Holes that had just been filled with a minute in the presence of Hunter. I was gone on him, completely drunk on him, some think that is bad to be truly happy only when your with a guy but I'd rather be addicted to Hunter than end up forty years old with everything except him and worse addiction: like chocolate fudge cake.

He was pulling out of the bliss, I realised that my lungs were screaming out for fresh air, breathing really gets in the way sometimes. Hunter was smiling down at me, "Are you ready to go?" his voice was breathless, which sent a thrill throughout my anatomy. "My stuff is up in the entrance." I slipped my hand into his and pulled him up to get my things.

********

I slept for the first while of the journey; I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before because I was too hyped up about seeing Hunter. Now that I was with him, my body revolted against being awake and fell asleep in the uncomfortable position smushed up against the passenger side window. But I was rudely awoken from a nice dream by a very loud radio and a boyfriend singing along. I punched him in the thigh, "What?!" he asked, startled, rubbing his leg where I had attacked him. "You woke me up!" I whinged and punched him in the shoulder this time. He smiled though, "Sorry, Stereophonics came on, you have to turn up the Stereophonics it's a rule." I listened to the radio for a second, which only increased my headache a little, "There are rules for listening to a band?" this seemed a little silly, "What do they print them on the inside of the album cover?" He smirked, "I see two months in the Scottish highlands has done wonders for your sarcasm and yes there are rules, you have to turn it up the volume when the Stereophonics come on, you have to be a little drunk to listen to The Cure. It's just the way it is." I burst out laughing, this was absurd. "You're telling me that you cannot listen to The Cure unless you are drunk?" He nodded, "A little drunk." He amended, "you can listen to it sober but it's just not the same." I still couldn't wrap my head around it. "This must be some weird British thing; we don't have rules when it comes to listening to music." He snorted, "Yeah and that's why you have a horrible excuse for music." I punched him again; he just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Hannah Montana." He said, I blushed, "That's not music! That's Disney, she doesn't count!" he smirked, "And that would be a rule." Smart ass, I punched him again. "What and every British band are so cool that most people have never heard of them." He shot me a look, "No we are to blame for some terrible bands, Spice Girls, The Bay City Rollers. But we have the rules to save our dignity." I just snorted at him, "The Spice Girls were not terrible. The Spice Girls rule." He looked slightly pained, "You wouldn't be saying that if you grew up in a house with six girls who played their songs over and over and took over the living room to memorise the dance routines. It was torture. The Chinese could learn from them." I was shaking with laughter now, "I hate to tell you this but Bree, Mary-K and I did the same thing." He looked horrified, "I am not introducing you to my cousins." Confusedly I asked, "Aren't we going to the house where they all live?" he was blushing a little; he really was adorable, "Maybe." He conceded. "So how am I going to avoid meeting them?" I was feeling rather triumphant I hardly ever won arguments with my extremely rational and well thought out boyfriend. I was resisting the urge to start clapping and shouting I won over and over again. "I can sneak you in my bedroom window, you're not heavy and I have had boundary spells on my bedroom since I was fourteen, there is no way one of them is getting in my room without my knowledge." Stupid well thought out Boyfriend. Another song came on the radio and he reached out for the volume control to turn it up again. "Another band that you're a dictated to turn up?" I was huffing, I didn't care.

"No." He said reaching his hand to lock my fingers in his. "This is just a really good song."


	16. Streamers

**Hallo!**

**This would be Jade Viper's Request for a Widow's Vale Prom Extravaganza. Now I apologise to you if this is not spectacular but my knowledge of proms comes from movies so I admit that it probally isnt a realistic portrayal of a prom. In my defence I am British and we don't do proms like Americans do. **

**Thanks to all that have reviewed the last couple of chapters. I appreicate all of your comments so much, they really do help.**

**Read and Review and make a Request if you feel like it!! (PLease feel like it, I'm procastinating with studying and if i type away on Darce then my parents think i am studying and leave me alone.) **

**Hugs and post it's to you all!!**

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

"You want me to go where?" I really _really_ hoped that she was kidding. She had to be, it would be to mean of her to actually be being serious, and she wouldn't subject me to that. But her eyes were filled, practically over flowing, with excitement. Oh Bugger! She was serious and I would be a colossal wanker and hurt my gorgeous girlfriend's feelings in the process, if I refused. "To the prom," she repeated, "It's silly and immature and I know you will hate it but please! It's sort of a rite of passage here, a final goodbye to all your friends before you all go off into the big wide world." She was smiling and practically bouncing up and down, why couldn't they just get drunk in an empty house like we did, it would be a lot less tedious. "I'll go." I couldn't say no now, one because I was completely in love with her and would do anything to make sure I didn't hurt her and two because she could flay me alive in ten seconds. But her face burst into that fantastic ten year old smile and she jumped up to kiss me, "But I am not wearing a tux." I told her sternly when I eventually let her go.

********

Mary-K was dancing around in front of me like a pixie on speed. She had been getting me ready for prom for the past two hours and there was still an hour left, why it takes you three hours to get ready is beyond me, until Hunter came and picked me up. I was more excited about that than the actual prom, a dance with all of my peers wasn't exactly my idea of a good night out but this was the last time I would see most of them. I was going to Ireland at the end of summer and I needed to say goodbye to a lot of them tonight. I couldn't do that without Hunter next to me. He was going to hate it and I was going to pay for this when his family found out about this. They would not let him forget this and I felt a little guilty about that. Hopefully though I could get in and out without having to eat the bad chicken and before I was tempted to re-enact "Carrie". Bree had made me promise that I would at least stay until Prom Queen was announced. She was a nominee and pretty much guaranteed to win it, she had been campaigning for the past three weeks, I had been forced to give out flyers and buttons extolling Bree's queen like qualities.

"There your hair and make-up is finished," Mary-K's voice was satisfied, she had leaned back against the counter in the bathroom with her hands crossed in front of her. "And it is fabulous if I do say so myself!" I smiled up at her, "Can I look yet?" she shook her head, "Nope not until you are completely ready. So where is Hunter taking you afterwards?" I shrugged, "I have no idea, I don't think he knows about the traditional rent-out-a-hotel-room-and-seduce-your-date part of the evening. Which I am perfectly happy about. It's just tacky and I'd much rather just go back to his house." Mary-K looked at me as if I had just grown a third head, "Morgan! Tonight is supposed to be special! It is meant to be romantic and sweet and unforgettable and the guy is supposed to make an effort!" I didn't know why she was so upset about this, I would have killed Hunter if he had gotten a hotel room, especially since around here it was the Travel Lodge or the B+B that smells of cats and has flowery wall paper. I found it far more romantic to go back to his house and sit in front of the fire, of course I couldn't tell Mary-K that because, with her amazing sister intuitive skills, she would deduce that I spent a lot more time there than they all knew. "Mary-K, I don't need Hunter to take me to a seedy hotel room to be romantic, and that isn't romantic by the way, besides he's British, they don't do hotel rooms. They do romantic outdoor settings." Her jaw dropped and I smirked. "Don't you joke about that! Or I will make you look like the bride of Frankenstein!" she stomped out of the room, while I laughed. Quickly though I ran into my room realising my sister wielding lip gloss, who was a little annoyed at me, was in there with my dress. She was that malicious and I wasn't going to the prom with clear lip gloss smeared down my front.

Saving my dress from Mary-K wasn't the biggest of my problems though; my mom has a camera and has decided to use the entire film on my getting ready phase of the evening, "Seriously Mom! You have just taken three pictures of me pulling my zip up!" she looked a little affronted; "Well you only go to prom once! I'm not missing a second of you getting ready!" hers eyes had welled up with tears. Whoops! I rushed to envelope her into a hug. "Mom! It's okay I'm not going to disappear, I promise." She pulled me in tighter, "I know, I'm not doing what you wanted but I'm happy. Please don't cry." She pulled me back to look at me. "All I have ever wanted was for you to be happy." She told me, the tears threatening to spill from both of our eyes. "No!" Mary-K yelled seeing the moisture gathering, "Don't you dare cry! I will not fix your runny mascara and then you will go to prom like a panda!" I broke out of my Mom's arms and swatted Mary-K for her impudence. As much as I loved Wicca and couldn't wait to go to Ireland and begin studying properly, I knew I was going to miss this terribly. I would miss my Mom and her fussing and constant mothering. I would miss Mary-K's pep and happiness, not to mention her help with my wardrobe.

The door bell rang twenty minutes later; I had sensed Hunter before he had gotten to the front door. I jumped up from my bed, almost tripping over the skirt of my navy dress in the process, to rush down to the front door; I was more than a little eager to see him after two days deprivation. The fact that he would be dressed up wasn't a deterrent either. Mary-K had other ideas however and practically tackled me before I had even gotten to my door. "Don't even think about it! You are going to wait here and I will open the door let him in and then you will walk down the stairs looking fabulous, okay!" her eyebrows where arched and she was wielding a mascara wand, daring me to defy her. I threw my hands up in defeat and huffed as she stomped down the stairs to open the door. I felt the indescribable presence of my boyfriend as he entered our tiny little house and was practically buzzing as I felt his senses wrap around me, I was giddy and desperate to see him. I had to refrain myself from flying down the stairs and into his arms, instead I walked calmly down, being very careful in the heels Mary-K had insisted I wear.

My eyes locked onto Hunter, whose gaze swept up and down me as I descended, I recognised the gleam in his crystal clear eyes and that coupled with the fact that he looked good enough to eat; instantly turned my insides to mush. "Hi" I breathed in the loudest voice I could at the moment. His face broke into a smile, "Hello." he replied coming to pull me into his side and give me a quick peck on my cheek. "I was told," he continued pulling a small box out of his suit jacket pocket, "That it is tradition to get your date one of these." A tiny corsage made up of white rose buds was revealed to me. I gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes, "You didn't have to!" he laughed, "I really didn't have much choice in the matter." He shot a look at Mary-K, who was smiling at us both, "I'm sorry. She can't control her meddling." I whispered to him. "It's okay I know from experience to just accept what red heads say, it's a lot less painful." He whispered back and couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. Mom herded us together to snap away with her camera again and my embarrassment level rocketed. I was pulling Hunter out of door before she could change the film in the camera, "Bye!" I yelled as I shut the door.

"Eagar to get there are we?" Hunter laughed down at her pulling her into a hug, it was a muggy night, the summer weather had started but Hunter's hands where still cool and felt heavenly on my skin. His lips swooped down to capture mine, "You look beautiful, by the way." He whispered in my ear. I pulled him down to me again; getting lost in him was even more heavenly than his cold hands. He pulled away from me a couple of minutes later, "If you really want to go to this thing then you're going to have to stop." His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply his forehead pressed to mine. I still got a thrill knowing that I was the only person who could undermine his considerable self control.

A few minutes later we were both standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead into Widows Vale High. The entire facade of the brick building had been covered in balloons and streamers. It looked like a child's birthday cake. "Are we going in?" Hunter asked me, looking a little concerned at my hesitancy. I tried to quell the butterfly's that had begun a rampage around my stomach. He reached his hand out to me to help me up the stairs. We could hear the blunt thumping of music in the gym, where the dance was being held and already people were hanging out in hallways, avoiding what was inside.

We were hardly in the door when Bree came running up to me, looking as if she had just stepped off the covers of vogue, "You're here! Finally! You look great!" I was swallowed in a hug from her, she was getting weepy, as I knew Bree always would. She was the queen of high school and was extremely upset that it was all ending. I waved to Robbie from the confines of my best friends arms, who was only smirking at the two of us. "Okay, Urmm ... Bree ... I have to breath." She released me instantly. "Sorry! I've got to anyway and do some last minute campaigning. Fingers crossed. Hi Hunter!" she grabbed Robbie's hand and dragged them off to talk to some more people about her impending crown. I finally got a look around to see what the decorating committee had done with the rather bleak gym hall. I had to admit, they had done a good job. The walls of the gym had been covered pictures of us all, that I had noticed people taking during the last couple of weeks. Balloons where sat in groups on the tables that edged the already full dance floor and where hung from the ceilings with enough streamers for Tarzan to have a great time. I waved to a few people as Hunter and I weaved through the tables to find a seat. I saw Janice a few tables away and headed for her, she was on my goodbye list. She smiled at me as I approached her, she had always been a good friend to me and I had felt terrible that when Wicca came into my life she had pretty much been cut out of it, I had done my best for the last year to try and regain some of the closeness that we had shared and I was glad to say that I had succeeded a little. "Morgan!" As Bree had done, she pulled me into a hug, "You look fabulous, isn't the place looking great!" she sounded so excited as she gestured round the gym hall. I sat down next to her to talk for awhile and it was really hard to keep the tears in as we said goodbye but as I knew Hunter was behind me, helping me keep it together so I could get through the rest of the goodbye's I had planned.

The rest of my night passed in a blur of tears, goodbye's and bad dancing. The night was wrapping up when our principle went up on the stage to announce our lucky prom King and Queen, Bree ran up behind me bouncing nervously. "Calm down," I whispered to her, "You're a shoe in." But she still looked a little green; I remembered the time when she desperately wanted to win our grade school talent contest. She got so nervous that when she was announced as the winner and had to go onto the stage she threw up. I didn't want that to happen again and I placed my hand on her back reciting a quick soothing spell, just so she could control the contents of her stomach. Our principle was waffling on about the purity of friendship and the importance of home. Most people where getting edgy and restless I wouldn't be surprised if someone threw something at him. Eventually though he announces the big surprise.

"As I know you are all desperate to know the results of the vote." His nasally voice hardly carried above the cheers. I felt Hunter shaking with laughter behind me, I turned to glare at him but he only smiled down at me and gave me a quick peck on my lips, "Sorry I can't help it." he whispered. I turned my attention back to the stage. "The winner of Widows Vale High School Prom King is ..." pause for dramatic effect, I had a feeling he was enjoying this way too much. "Chris Holly!" he yelled and the crowd burst into whoops and yells as one of the biggest losers in school made his way up to the stage. After he had received his lovely plastic crown and pumped his hands in the air a few times. I felt Hunter practically collapsing with laughter behind me; his face was buried in my hair as he tried to stop from cackling out loud. I felt Bree clutch my hand as our principle took a breath to announce the Prom Queen. "And the lucky lady joining Mr. Holly as our Prom Queen will be ..." Again with the dramatic pauses, it was getting on my nerves and Bree was holding on to my hand so tightly that my circulation was getting cut off. "Bree Warren!" her hand tightened yet again as the screams erupted and I pulled her into a hug "Get up there before you have to run to the bathroom!" I whispered in her ear, she whacked me then turned to Robbie as he offered his rather oral congratulations. Eventually she got up to the stage and couldn't hide her huge smile as the plastic tiara was placed on her head.

The last song of the evening came on and no one was left sitting, except for me. "Come on" Hunter whispered, "We're both going to hate it but you are going to dance and no arguments." He pulled me up and onto the dance floor even though I was protesting.

I had to admit though even though I hadn't been really looking forward to prom, dancing with Hunter smiling down at me and being surrounded by all my friends and us all being ecstatically happy, I couldn't help but join into the revelry. It really had been a good night. Bree bounded up to me then, "Come on, party at my house!" I smiled at her but looked back at Hunter, who looked steadily back at me. I knew that we weren't going to make it to the party.


	17. Sincerest Apologies!

**IM SORRY!!!!!!! (ducks behind couch to avoid the flinging of very painful hardbacks) **

**I will also now apologise because this in fact isnt a one shot either (im starting to run from the burnishing pitchforks) but instead a rather random thing that Hayley and I do when one of us is upset, annoyed, happy, drunk, hungry and we are not looking at the biscuit tin longinly or are on a long car journey with an uncle who doesn't believe in maps. **

**Hayley I know I should have asked you first but you aren't signed on and I can't find my phone charger, I'm donning scuba gear now to scour the depths of my room to find it. **

**Anyway ... I'll be on with it. Read, review and give me a request if you feel like it, (I feel quite lost without them. Hayley what about the little sister ones dont count!!!) Now i have to go because I am being tortured with Hugh Grant Movies. (that is punishment enough dont you think??) **

**KeroaucinaHackney.**

_

* * *

_

_A Hayley and Mhairi list production:_

**Top Fifteen Romantic Scenes In "Wicca".**

**List by Hayley. Commentary by Mhairi with input from Hayley. **

**(**_Commentary to be added at a later date because she is being intellectual and reading Anna Karenina.)_

**(It's a very good book and it's kind of hard to write on a plane.)**

_(Not if you fold down the table and I know it's a good book, I was reading it first, then I decided to read Madame Bovary instead.)_

**Strife – The bit under the tree.**

'**Tis very sweet and quite bad teen drama in the sneaking around thing, which unfortunately seems to be a requirement in the teenage years. Still duplicity adds to the fun right?**

**Nights Child - When Morgan's Heart Bleeds.**

**It is just so happy and so sad at the same time! She has just seen Hunter or the first time in SIXTEEN years and she finally knows that he is actually alive and out there somewhere. But he is still stuck on an island. (Which turns out to be near Uist, poor bloke. Believe me it is cold there!) **

**Eclipse – Morgan and Hunter in front of the fire.**

**They just get all wrapped up in each other and forget about the fact that they are facing an impending and horrible fate. It is useful to have a hot boyfriend to distract you from your psychotic evil biological father who has planned your demise, but not exactly helpful in the saving them department. **

_Love this bit, I always flick to it first, it's just like "We may all be dead in three days, so we'll just make the most of each other while we can." And of course it's good when they don't die._

**The Calling – The Muffin bit.**

**Tee Hee! Especially when Robbie tells Morgan to keep her eyes on the road! Oh how I giggle!! And also Hunter feeding you ... (Seriously dreamy Pink Fuzzy Edges moment)**

**Nights Child – Prologue and Epilogue.**

**They are the only bits of Night Child worth reading! Hunter is so sweet on both proposals! And will Morgan ever learn to just say yes! And not push him out of the door and onto a ferry that is doomed to sink due to her cracked half sister ... you would have thought that by then she would have realised something would go wrong and keep him close to her! **

**Full Circle – In Bree's Dad's Office.**

"**Well Hello To you Too." !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The absolute, undisputed best line of the entire series!!!**

**The Calling – Under the Lamp post.**

**She is such a silly girl! How can she doubt him! But still SWOON!!!!, SIGH!!! AND GOOIFY!!! How can any girl not turn into drivelling mush after that, it is not humanly possible unless they are a sociopath and even then I suspect even their heart stings would tug.**

_OHHH!!! With the scarlet _**(Sapphire) **_light under a lamp post in NEW YORK CITY!_ Is it bad to dream about that happening to me without the whole Wicca-castle-key-bit??!

**Awakening – The First Kiss.**

**FINALLY!!! Using my super Nancy Drew romance detecting skills I had been waiting for this since The Coven ... I wanted to jump up and down when I first read it, because it is so utterly fabulous!!! But I couldn't because it was two in the morning and I had one of those beds that is like a bunk bed but with a desk underneath and I would have hit my head off the ceiling. But you know what I'm going to do it now!!!**

_It's so sweet! Because Morgan is just like Oh! And hunter is all Oh indeed! And then they just stop hating each other at all. ALL WAS RIGHT WITH THE WICCA WORLD!!!!_

**Spellbound – The First "I Love You".**

**I read this all the time, in fact I'm pretty sure I could recite it if you asked me. It almost beats Captain Wentworth's letter in Persuasion. (And by almost I mean at least a few miles away because the letter is amazing!)**

_It so rocks that he can get over it maybe it's more of a guy case of "Oh Christ! The girl I've wanted to jump forever is lying on my bed, curled up next to me and I'm not doing anything about it!"_

**Full Circle – The Beltane Celebrations.**

**WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enough said.**

_No. Not enough said. __WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! __Now that's enough said. I was so happy and relieved ... finally ... and it was perfect with the violet circle and the falling flowers and the shimmers._

**Spellbound – The Fox-Henhouse-Lock-on-Door-Ego-bit.**

**So good. A prime example of the British Dry Irony****and he gets 10/10 for delivery and execution. Then he gets all upset about seeing his Dad and then they snog until her Mum comes home. Seems like an okay way to spend an afternoon. **

**The Calling – Swapping Beds with Robbie.**

**For once responsible Hunter really irks me!! I am of the firm belief that if he knew that would have potentially been their last lust filled session then he would have cast a spell to make Mr. Warren believe he had left his keys in Connecticut. **

**Changeling – Everything after the shape shifting.**

**It's just so right, because they do love each other completely and was the only one who could have made her remember that she was human and not in fact a wolf. There is also the fact that she doesn't feel any warmth from the fire but as soon as he wraps his arms around her she is perfectly heated! I like that sweet mushy stuff, I can't help it I was brought up on Jane Austen and Fairy Tales! **

_Uh-hu, Uh-hu, Uh-hu ... and the staving off the deprivation bit! It is so amazing, no amazingly, no amazed, no more amazingly, amazingly amazed???? Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Just picture me sitting for the rest of my life writing as many different forms of amazing as possible and you get my point! _

**Spellbound – THE BATHROOM (Hayley refused to put this in until I forced her.)**

**Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Drool! Except for the oozing blood part.**

_Uurrghhh!! Drooling Hayley Here ... enough said because that doesn't happen as easily to me like it does with some people!_

**Hey! I resent that! It doesn't happen THAT easily!!**

**Seeker – Just Guess?**

**Hmmmmmmm ..... A certain Bedroom scene? **

_But of course! Can you blame me?_

**No I can't since I completely agree. But I do think that no respectable male would stop right in the middle! I mean really where was his decency! At least she forgives him, well really why wouldn't she, and I really want her to go with him because then there would have been no mechy Justine and Iona wouldn't get his true name and thus no Night's Child and ****HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!**


	18. Shirt

**Hello, Hello!! This is a tintsy one shot (Marsmallow (god i really want some of them right now**!) **Kingfisher???)** **That came into my head and wouldnt leave as I was writing my next chapter for The Sweet Smell of Oranges. It was very stubborn and refused to leave, so i have written and posted it just for the hell of it. **

**thanks to all who reviewed previous chapters and same rules apply as always. **

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

I hovered at her door; I could sense her inside pottering around in her usual Sunday morning routine. I was just going to do it; I would stop acting like a teenager in love. I was vastly more mature than that. I knew that she was seeing someone but he was never around, I had never met him. She had only gone off a handful of times to see him. She had just gotten back from one of these trips, London; I think was where they had met. I was going to tell her how much I had missed her and that I thought we should go out on a date. She couldn't have been in a serious relationship, if she hardly ever saw whoever he was and that meant that I could ask her out without fear of her rejecting me. I knew she liked me, we always talked and she asked me to help her with things around her flat when she moved in. She always smiled at me and looked at me. They were all good signs.

I knocked on her door quickly before I lost my nerve and I tried not to throw up as I felt her come down the hall towards the door. I felt the sweat break out on my forehead as she opened the door. I smiled a little, to make sure I didn't look like a demented stalker, but my mouth fell open as I took her in. Her gorgeous thick hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, her face free of make-up and looking sleepy. Her tall slim body was clothed in only a long shirt that finished above her knee and hung over her shoulder exposing a dangerous amount of bare skin. All the blood that was in my head left it. My mouth was dry and I was dizzy from lack of oxygen because my lungs just wouldn't work.

"Hi Colm." Her voice with its decided American lilt, reached my ears through a fog. She looked at, expecting an answer, but I really couldn't speak, her eyes filled with confusion. "Colm? Are you okay?" I shook my head clearing it, this wasn't good, and she would think I was an idiot. "Yeah, thanks. Hi." Her smile returned and my heart fluttered. "Come on in, the kettle has just boiled." She waved me into her tiny house and she followed me down to the sunny little living area that consisted of a few kitchen cabinets wedged in a corner and a couch pressed against the wall opposite of the kitchen a table and T.V in between the two. "Have a seat, I'll just make us some tea." she walked over the room and started making the tea. I finally got passed the fact that she was wearing so little to actually study what she was wearing. Which happened to be an England Rugby shirt, why on earth would she have one of those? A name was printed on the back, "Niall" it didn't sound familiar, so I knew it wasn't a player. "Morgan, why are you wearing an England shirt?" she turned and blushed furiously, "it is friend's I borrowed it, well stole it really, it's his favourite and I could only get it by resorting to duplicitous means." Her blush deepened but she had a smile on her face that I had never seen before. It made my heart drop down to my knees, it was his. This other blokes. "Forget the tea Morgan I just dropped in to see if you had a good holiday. I've got to go." I ran out of there before I threw up.


	19. Splintering

**Hello, Hello,**

**It seems that being sick is good for my fanfiction writing, though not good for the teabag stocks in my house and believe me we have lots! **

**This is a request given by Dustfinger's cheering section! Welcome to the fold my dear! Now don't worry if the last one didn't make sense it will in due timw (or when you have finished all fifteen books.) Here is that rather lovely chapter with Hunter shirtless in his point of view. Now this was a first for me, writing straight from the book and so I know all the dialouge is the same as it is in the book but I didn't really feel right about changing it. In fact i wouldn't do Ms. Tiernan the dishonour.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it, I did have a lot of fun writing it. Anymore requests are throughly welcome and I have a lot of free time over the next week and I am so sad that i need something to do. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last Chronicle,**

**KeroaucinaHackney.**

* * *

The night was quite warm, probably the last one of this year. Most of the Kithic had arrived all ready they all laughed and joked with each other; they had known each other for years and were comfortable with each other. Sky seemed to be able to fit into them. It made me feel like more of an outsider, I knew I would never be at ease in the company of strangers. Well apart from one who wasn't even here yet.

Then I sensed her a few moments later and ignored the fact that my heart rate picked up. Robbie called to her, "Where's Hunter?" I heard. It was then I felt the nerves coming off her, the tension. I leaned over the railing to see her, she was wrapped in her coat, her long hair tucked into the collar. Her deep brown eyes that reminded me of a doe were wide with fear, "Right here," I called down to her. Her eyes met mine.

_I need to talk to you. I'm scared. _Her voice filled my head and I tried not to jump to conclusions about what had happened to frighten her. I started down the porch stairs to meet her, keeping the tension I felt at bay until I knew what had happened. As much as I tried to, I felt it creeping up my neck and too late I realised that it wasn't tension for Morgan. The stairs where moving, I could sense the wood splitting and I reached out to Morgan quickly, hoping to get her close to me before we fell.

And then nothing, darkness. Then the tingles of pain pierced the edges of my subconscious and the uncomfortable weight of something on top of me. I tried to sit up, but bloody freaking hell did it hurt, a part of one of the posts had me pinned to the ground and I struggled to shove it off of me. I remembered the fall, Morgan looking petrified, the wood falling out from beneath me and landing awkwardly on the ground. I remembered Morgan falling on top of and trying to catch her before she rolled off and fell further into the ravine. I sensed her below me, thankfully she seemed to be awake and unhurt. I let my breath out in relief. "Morgan! Morgan! Hunter!" so we had been the only two to fall, that both relived me and made me more nervous. It had happened again. "Here." I called back, my voice was shaky with adrenaline. "Morgan?" she hadn't answered, had been hurt badly and I didn't notice? My stomach was coiled until I heard her voice faintly call back, "Here." She was a little below me, "Hang on – I'll come get you." Sky had found a torch and some rope and threw it down to me. I started to climb down to her desperate to make sure that was okay.

She grabbed my hand and we climbed back up to the top of the ravine collapsing when we got to the edge. I grimaced as the adrenaline started to wear off and I felt the pain in my side. I grimaced again when I saw what a mess the back garden was in. The coven had crowded around us expressing their concern, Morgan was in shock and I was busy keeping my conclusions at bay, I had no evidence yet.

"Are you guys all right?" Bree's voice was about an octave higher than normal with worry. Morgan nodded, "Nothing feels broken. I must have landed on something soft," I remembered her weight on top of me before tumbling down. "That was me, I think. But I'm all right, more or less," the pain in my side was getting worse and I felt the damp ooze of blood through my jumper, 2Just a few scrapes and bruises." I'd had worse I thought ruefully. Sky helped Morgan up. _I'm going to have a look at the posts. _I sent her and ignored the look that she flashed me as she took Morgan round the front, the rest of the coven following.

I took the torch and climbed back down to the ravine to have a look at the posts. "Hunter Niall! What do you think you are doing!" Sky stood at the top of the ravine looking startlingly like her mother, sounding like her also. "I'm looking at the posts." I said, it was bloody obvious what I was doing. "Leave then just now and come in and get cleaned up. Your hurt." Her voice was stiff a sure fire sign that she was worried. "I'm fine Sky. Go back in and make sure Morgan is okay." She glared at me weighing up her chances of getting through, I must've looked serious because she stalked away muttering curses at me. I turned my attention back to the posts. Only the stairs had fallen, the wood lay in fragmented splinters around my feet. I bent and picked one up to inspect it. No wood rot or termite. So that ruled out accident. I felt the bile rise in my throat, now I had to find out who did it. I cast my senses only picking up the lingering magick of Sky and I, no one I didn't recognise. I went to look at one of the posts, half of it was splintered and jagged the way that wood should be when it breaks naturally. The other half was smooth, however. I ran my fingers over it, feeling the jagged rough pattern of repeated cuts. The post had been sawed half way through. I cast my senses again trying to pick up anything else, but there was nothing. My instincts told me a different story, I knew that this had been Cal. How on earth was he doing it? I searched everyday and never find a trace of him and yet my brake lines had been cut and now this. Those weren't accidents or coincidences. But neither had used magick. If he wasn't using magick that would explain why I couldn't sense him, but why wouldn't he use his Magick?

The cut in my side twinged and I headed back up the ravine into the house. Half of the coven was crowded around Morgan the other half was looking out at the porch. "The posts were sawed," I told them, throwing down the rope. I felt their collective surprise, "What?" Robbie blurted out, but it was Morgan who I looked to, her eyes were wide in shock and she looked pale though she had stopped trembling. This was a good sign. "Sawed with a saw or spelled to break?" she asked me.

"Looked like a saw." I replied gratefully taking the cup of tea that Jenna had handed me. "I didn't sense any magick. I'll have a closer look tomorrow, in the daylight." I looked at her, we had to talk. This was the second time within a week that we had almost been killed together. It was sheer luck that we both hadn't been more seriously hurt. I wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Maybe we should call the police."Jenna said and I suppressed the urge to laugh, so I just shook my head. "They'd think we're subversive Wiccan weirdos who are being persecuted by the neighbours," I tried not to let the sarcasm leak into my voice, but it was hard. "I'd rather not bring them into this." They would also mess up my own investigation into things, it would be better if I handled things myself. I looked to Sky who was glowering in the corner. _I need to talk to her, alone. _I sent her, she just nodded at me but gave me a look I knew to mean I was in trouble later, I had the sense to look ashamed.

She called the rest of Kithic to attention and the followed her out leaving me with Morgan. I studied her for a moment, I knew that she was slim and tall, it normally made her look like older than seventeen. But now with her long hair and hunched over herself, she looked like a little girl. I resisted the urge to wrap her into my arms. "Neither of these accidents look like magick." I needed to say something to distract me, even if it was stating the obvious. "But as I said, I just can't think of any enemies I might have who aren't witches." But I could think of a few witches, the only reason I could think of for them not using magick was so that I couldn't sense them.

"What about someone who used to be a witch?" Morgan's voice broke into my thoughts. She was right I could have seen one of my other cases, though I knew that they had mostly been put into the care of family or a rehabilitation centre. I would phone Kennet tomorrow and ask him if any of them had been moved. "That's a thought," I told her, "Although I pretty much know the location of the ones I've had to work against, and none of them are anywhere nearby." The pain in my side got a little worse and I had to get it sorted soon or I would end up with an infection. "I'd better get cleaned up." I walked towards the bathroom. My body was rattled with a different kind of tension when I felt her following me.

I switched on the light and began rummaging in the cabinet trying to ignore the fact that I was in a very confined space with Morgan, I wasn't doing too well, I was cursing the fact that I was actually still a teenage guy. "I have something to tell you." Her voice snapped me back to reality and I suppressed the urge to laugh at her statement, she sounded like she was about to confess murder to the police. "That sounds ominous." I hoped she wouldn't pick up on the fact that I was mocking her. I found the anti-septic and pulled of my jumper and t-shirt, to start the clean up job. I winced when the cold air hit the cut and I tried not to move too much. Realising I couldn't get to the cut by myself I turned to Morgan, only to find her staring. I gulped keeping trying to stop my brain and body from going into hyper drive, it was bloody hard, I'm telling you. Her eyes tracked down my chest and it was a sick kind of ego boost. "Can you help?" I asked but I got no answer. I was beginning to get a little uncomfortable in her scrutiny even though it sending my brain into some very pleasant yet highly inappropriate places. Her eyes met mine finally and she blushed at being caught, she stood up and took the cloth soaked with anti-septic and began to wash my cut. My skin warmed deliciously when her fingers touched me and I had to suppress the groan that built up in my throat.

"Do you have the Woodbane athame? The birthmark?" good talking, a question, none the less. That required an answer and therefore I could focus on that and not on the fact that Morgan, the girl who had been star of my thoughts for a while, was in a very small room with me and I was half undressed all ready. Then I realised what her question was. Well this could be interesting, "I do, actually. Do you?" She leaned past me, brushing my chest with her forearm as she went, I would have shivered but it hurt too much. "Yes" she said, dropping the cloth into the sink, various scenarios popped into my head, none of the suitable for children. What was this girl doing to me?

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," I leaned into her smiling, I would be shot if I didn't take advantage of this situation. She stared up at me saying nothing and I was severely tempted to kiss her there and then but she had sparked my curiosity now and I wanted to know where her birthmark was.

"Do you want to know where mine is?" I teased and got a slight thrill as I watched the blush creep up her. I leaned over her and giving in to the urge to touch her brushed her hair over her shoulder and traced her jaw line, tilting up her face so that I could see her big eyes. She really was beautiful. "No." She said very faintly and not very believably either. I leaned closer, trailing my hand down her neck. "I want to know where yours is," I really, really wanted to kiss her but I wasn't going to until she had told me, or showed me that would work.

"Cal called me tonight." I was dreaming. Surely I was dreaming, the world could not be this cruel.

"_What?_" I said, louder than I had intended but I had to make sure I had heard wrong, fate could not have done this to me.

"On my way over here. He sent me a witch message. I heard it in my head." I stared down at her willing myself to wake up. Nope, I was definitely awake. I swallowed, life was definitely this cruel. "Why didn't you tell me right away?" I asked, she couldn't know where he was, she just couldn't. She looked up at me with her eyebrows raised and I remembered what had happened when she arrived. I'm such a twat.

"Right. I'm sorry." He had contacted her, I was going to kill him. "Well, what did he say? Could you tell where he was? Do you know where he is? Tell me everything." I had to know everything, if she didn't tell me then I would combust, she couldn't have been lying to me.

"There's nothing much to say. I was driving here, and suddenly I heard Cal say , "Morgan" That's all. I was totally freaked and sent my senses out to find him but didn't feel him anywhere. I mean I didn't feel a thing. And that was all he said."

I stepped closer to her again wanting to hug her but I couldn't bring myself to, what if she wasn't telling the truth, I grabbed her shoulders. "Do you know where he is?" I demanded "Tell me the truth."

She looked confused, which gave me hope that she was really telling the truth, the bad thing is I will just have made her monumentally angry. "What do you mean?" her voice was steely, I repressed the urge to wince. "I am telling you the truth! I don't know where he is." I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. I didn't I had enough experience with girls to know that would end with me in a very painful situation.

Then my anger at Cal reared it's very ugly head, "Cal! That bastard," I stalked away from her as far as I could in the four foot square bathroom. Repressing every urge to growl and swear my bloody heart out. I was not letting him near her again. "Are you sure he didn't say anything else?"

"I'm positive. I already told you." She was pissed at me, I really wanted to kick myself. "Why are you treating me like a criminal? I didn't do anything wrong."

Goddess he was a bastard! I was really going to kill him if he came anywhere near her, contacted her again. I was shaking with anger, I wanted to punch something unfortunately the only thing near was Morgan, never could I do that. A wave of nausea rolled over me as an idea occurred, I spun back to her, "Did you feel at all different? Is there a period of time that you don't remember? Anything that feels confusing or odd?" If he had spelled her I was going to hurt him before I killed him.

"Wouldn't I know if he'd put a spell on me?" her lip jutted out, her stubbornness getting in the way of her rationality, what very little of it she had.

"No," he could easily do it without her knowing, "He's a piss-poor witch but he know more than you do." I looked into her eyes hoping that all I would see is Morgan and absolutely none of him. What if she still loved him? If she loved him she would protect him and I would be none the wiser. Goddess I hated him! "You're not holding anything back from me, are you? You're not feeling some idiotic urge to protect him because he's such a bloody stud and you still want him even after he tried to kill you?" Goddess please don't let that be a reason! I was jealous, I had no right to be jealous and I had no claim over her. But I had never been more jealous in my entire life, I was fucked. "Goddess, that bastard! If he's here, if I find him ..." murderous rage made it unable for me to finish that sentence. I could tell that Morgan knew what I was thinking but I couldn't feel sorry at the moment, I was far too angry.

"Hey, are you lot almost done in there?" Sky called into the bathroom and I don't think I had ever seen Morgan so relieved, "Yes." She replied leaving the bathroom quicker than scared horse.

Shame crashed over me, making the anger all that more intense.

I punched the wall.


	20. Silence

**Hello, Hello!**

**Writing the last one shot (marshmallow cloud???) made me quite nostalgic for some early Hunter-Morganness and so this appaered from my keyboard. I have a few more stored away so I think I'll continue on this line for a while, so if you have anything you want written from the beginning of one of the best romances send them to me! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, it's much appricated. **

**KeroaucinaHackney.**

* * *

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" I was begging and pleading like nobody's business but I really wanted to see that movie! And Hunter wasn't cooperating, he was being stubborn and petulant and I was absolutely positive that he was making fun of me.

We were sitting in his kitchen; I had come over straight from school, drinking tea which was really all they seemed to do. Sky had made a pot when I came, it must be a reflex for British people. I had the night free, my parents actually gave me permission to miss dinner tonight, so of course I headed straight over to Hunter's house to highjack him for the evening. I was desperate to see the new slasher movie that had just come out and Hunter was coming with me whether he liked it or not!

"Pretty please!" I was standing beside him tugging on his sleeve like a five year old girl at the fair who wanted the big purple monster as her prize, bouncing on the balls of her feet. He just looked at me contritely and I could sense Sky laughing silently behind her tea. "I'm not going to see that terrible excuse for a movie." His voice was very clipped and proper and I really had to suppress the urge to giggle, he was very adorable when he was being obstinate. But he was going! "Pretty _pretty_ please with a cherry on top!" I slid my hand into his, interlocking our fingers, I still got a thrill when I held his hand, it was a little pathetic but I secretly liked the fact that he could drive little insane.

Except from when he was being utterly mulish and mean. "But it looks awful!" His gorgeous face was pained and I almost felt bad. "No it doesn't it looks great and I am dying to see it!" I was full out pouting now and I saw his eyes flare like they did before he kissed me, he pulled his hand out of mine and wrapped it around my waist, "You know that you can't actually die from want." I just rolled my eyes at him. "Please can we go!" I was bouncing again, my hands clutched in his shirt and I tried not to let myself be distracted by what was beneath the shirt. It was his turn to roll his eyes, "You really want to go and see it?" he asked, he looked resigned and I really wanted to pat myself in the back with congratulations but I settled for nodding, knowing that he wouldn't appreciate a celebration. "Fine then we'll go." He sounded resigned. I stretched up and kissed him quickly on the mouth. "Well come on them let's go!" I grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the kitchen towards the door. I swore I saw him send Sky a horrified look but she just laughed, "Okay, okay!" He pulled me to a stop, laughing. "Give me a minute will you?" I crossed my arms, tapping my foot impatiently, "What could you possibly have to do?" I asked. He smiled pulling me into him, tilting my face up to his with his hand. He gave me a few quick kisses that left me tingling, "Get my cars keys for one." He whispered in my ear, kissing the skin below it. "And my wallet, for another," he moved to the other side of my neck and did the same again, leaving me in a rather mushy state. "Fine" I breathed, "But just hurry up!" He chuckled, kissing further down my neck and I began to lose coherency. He pulled back, smiling down at me, "Excited are we?" I nodded quickly and he threw his head back and laughed deeply. I was shocked at how much the sound made my heart swell; I wanted to hear that sound as much as possible; it was deep and perfect and light like everything about him.

I bobbed impatiently by the front door while he grabbed his keys and coat and checked his wallet for cash, it only took him two minutes but it felt like forever. Finally he came to grab my hand and we walked quickly to his car. Hunter, displaying a perfect act of gentlemanly manners, opened the passenger door for me. Normally I would have icked at such a display of conduct, but it actually, perversely made me feel utterly gooey. Who knew that good manners could be a turn on? We sat and talked all the way to down town Widow's Vale, which consisted of a few restaurants and the cinema and a twenty-four hour store and only takes five minutes to get there. He teased me about the fact that I was obsessed with horror movies, which got me really annoyed and flustered. He was still laughing at me when we pulled up to the cinema and once again he opened the door for me. I grabbed his hand pulling him into the old fashioned theatre. I loved this place, it had the proper lighted sign out the front telling you what was showing and a proper concession stall, with an old red popcorn machine and rows of candy. Only two people worked in it, Mrs. Delaney who owned and I had known by name since I was ten years old and old Mr. Halls who worked the projector.

Hunter paid for our tickets, ignoring my protests; I blushed when Mrs. Delaney winked at me and jerked her head towards him. "I was wondering when you would get here Morgan, I had a bet on with Mr. Halls that you would be in by the weekend." I cringed slightly; I didn't really want Hunter to know how obsessed I was with movies. I could feel his gaze on me, I sneaked a peek to see him grinning, well at least he didn't look freaked out. "What does he owe you this time?" I asked Mrs. Delaney, knowing she would have some evil plan including romantic comedies that Mr. Hall and I despised with a passion. "Oh I have a Julia Roberts night planned." I winced, that was scarier than any horror movie, Hunter had the same look on his face and Mrs. Delaney chortled, "I won't out the two of you down for tickets then." She walked over to the concession stand with us. I could feel Hunter grimacing as I ordered my many, many junk food supplies for a movie. "Aren't you getting anything?" I asked him coyly and he glared playfully at me. "Well I would but American sweets just aren't as good." It was my turn to glare. "Our _candy _rocks, your just being snobbish." I stuck my tongue out at him. He leaned over and help me pick up my many boxes of e-numbers, shaking his head, "Wait until you try Cadbury's and you'll never ever want to eat this again." He declared waving a bar of Hershey's in front of my face. I grabbed it off of him, "This is the best chocolate in the world, do not make fun of Hershey's!" He slung an arm around me as we made our way into the screen; I headed for the stairs that lead up into the balcony. I was the only one that ever sat up here, everyone said that it was going to fall down, but I always felt that I was completely safe.

I took my usual seat with Hunter next to me, "The lights aren't even down yet." He whispered into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "I know. I like to be here early, relax into it." He laughed quietly into my neck and kissed me lightly on the pulse point. He really did know how to turn me into utter mush; I hoped that would never go away.

The lights came down, "Here we go." Hunter whispered, rolling his eyes. I punched his thigh, "Be nice." I whispered back. He slung an arm around me and I leaned against him. I almost giggled aloud. We were the stereotypical happy gooey couple and it didn't make my stomach turn or make me feel like I was dreaming. I was completely comfortable with Hunter; I didn't care if I was being deluded or utterly stupid. I was happy with him and I didn't want it to end. I loved him so completely and was entirely sure of his for me. I couldn't imagine not ever talking to him again or telling him about my day. He would come to movies that he hated with me and I could handle his over protectiveness that I knew he couldn't help.

The trailers finished and I started to get excited again. Hunter pulled me back into the seat, "If you pass out with excitement you will miss the movie. Relax." He whispered, placing a hand on my leg to keep me still but instead it just excited me in a whole different manner. He kept me still though and soon the movie had captured my complete attention. It wasn't the best scary movie, but it was enough to keep me jumping and for the first time I had a boyfriend to hide in. It was much better than cowering behind my popcorn. Hunter didn't seem to mind either, he would stroke my hair and kiss my forehead, which did nothing for my heart rate but did distract me until the movie reclaimed my attention. It had all the good scary movie staples, a CGI bad guy, lots of thunder and dramatic music, lots of fake screaming and an annoyingly pretty blonde girl getting hacked to pieces in a grotesque yet oddly compelling way.

I was really getting into it when I started getting distracted by the annoyingly fetching boy next to me. His hand creeped up my back causing me to shudder. He leaned forward, his lips kissing my skin where it became exposed by my t-shirt and my eyes fogged over as his mouth proceeded up my neck. "Stop it." I whispered fiercely, "I'm enjoying the movie!" I didn't particularly want him to stop but if he didn't I was going to leap on him and that wasn't show the regulars at The Widow's Vale Cinema needed to see. He laughed into my neck, wavering my conviction about asking him stop, "You can see it again." His voice was low, well of course it was we were in the movies, but it was the edge in his voice that was low and giving me tingles. He started kissing me again and my will crumbled. He continued up my neck and along my jaw before turning my head towards him so he could kiss me full on the mouth. I shuddered into him, pushing my hands into his hair amazed at the fact that it looked fine but felt so thick beneath my hands. His lips were soft on mine going far too slowly for my liking. I needed him closer and unfortunately forgot about the annoyance of the armrest banging my stomach on it as I shot myself towards him. Hunter laughed as I winched and calmly pushed up the offensive thing and pulled me towards him. I reclaimed his mouth with mine. Getting as close as possible to him as my desire sky rocketed. His hands where at my sides tracing what little curves I had causing me to moan quietly I was only a little aware of the fact that there were other people around. Hunter's ministrations however were quickly making me forget that fact.

He was slow and gentle and I relished just in the steady, heady lust that was swimming around my head that made me feel like I was flying and drowning at the same time. It was the best feeling I ever had. I pressed closer ignoring my light headedness needing more of Hunter and more of his mouth on mine. We were just getting really lost in each other when we got shocked out of it by the loud heavy music of the credits. We stared at each other in shock then convulsed into fits of laughter, "I missed the end!" I whacked him, "and it's all your fault!" he was still laughing silently. "Oh come of it! It would have ended like every other bad Hollywood horror movie. The star will have killed the bad guy got the girl and rode off into the sunlight on to have the hand of said bad guy burst from the grave he has just been buried in." I rolled my eyes, "But it's how they do the bursting that is the interesting part!" he just shook his head at me, incredulous. "Come on let's go," he stood up and held his hand out to help me up, "Before they clean us out." I giggled, wrapping myself around him as we went down the stairs. I waved to Mrs. Delaney before going out of the door and into the night.

Hunter Pulled us to a stop, "We were interrupted." He said smiling wickedly. I grinned up at him, "We were." I agreed stretching up on my tiptoes. He leaned down catching my lips again, his hands coming to rest on my back, tacking my weight off me and started right back up were we finished.


	21. Sanity

**HI!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay I have far too much time on my hands because here is another one-shot (Marshmallow Bessie???) for you all to read and rate. I'm quite proud of this one because there is a lot of dialouge! I know I hate it but this one just turned out to have a lot of it. **

**Thanks to you all for reviewing and reading my last one. **

**SAme rules apply as always.**

**KeroaucinHackney**

* * *

"Sky will you hurry up and choose where this bloody thing is going! My arms are starting to become disconnected from my shoulders!" Sky stood tapping her chin, spending an unbelievable amount of time staring at an empty corner, while I stood with a ton weight in my arms waiting for her to tell me where to put it.

"Stop your complaining! The more time I spend thinking about now, the less I will spend re-thinking it and the less time you will have to complain about moving it again." I growled. I knew that no matter how much time she spent considering the placement now I would still be required to move it around six more times until she was satisfied.

"Do we even really need a TV?" I wasn't going to watch it and Sky would only complain about the peppiness of American TV, this was completely superfluous.

"Hunter! We need to keep in touch with what is going on here, if we are ever going to fit in here then we need to start being concerned with what they are!" She had been on a let's make America our home kick for a while now, I had been hoping that she would get distracted with some other project before she started to drag me into this one. I would never say it to her, for fear of my own life, but right now she was startlingly like her mother it was scary. I muttered quietly to myself, cursing her while she walked to another corner to consider the ninety degree angle for an unlimited amount of time.

"Here!" she pointed to that corner, "Definitely here!" I couldn't believe my luck. I tried not to dump the offensive thing in the corner that had been chosen for at this moment in time. I straightened up, rolling my arms trying to get some of the blood back into them. I turned to see Sky staring at me with an expectant look on her face, "What?" I asked warily. Her eyes darted to the box of wires and then back to me, "Oh no! No sky! No! I will not! I refuse!"

"Hunter!" Sky stamped her foot and huffed like she did when she was nine and I wouldn't play Narnia with her. "Well I can't do it! You know that I can't work a toaster let alone tune in a TV! So you're going to have to do it!" she narrowed her eyes daring me to stand up to her. Which I was more than willing to do.

"And you think I'm any better! Electricity is repelled from me; it literally runs to the nearest airport and gets on plane to Mongolia! Where I can never ever harm it!" She huffed again.

"Well then who is going to set it up?" her voice was getting shrill; she always got high pitched when things didn't go her way.

"I don't know, the technology fairy maybe. I'm sure I have their summoning spell somewhere." I knew that we wouldn't use a TV and I was having no regrets about doing an I told you so. Sky stamped her foot.

"Don't you dare get snarky with me Hunter Niall! Or I will make you regret it." I rolled my eyes, Sky liked to think she was scary but she most definitely didn't hold the title for most horrifying in the Eventide clan. Most indecisive suited her better.

"I'm shaking, really terrified." I smirked then she hit me, which really did hurt.

"Hunter! If neither of us does it then we have a useless lump of plastic sitting in our living room."

"Yes." I stated, failing to follow why she thought this wasn't going to happen. I got hit again.

"I'm Serious, Hunter, What the bloody flip are we going to do with it?" I winced as her voice got dangerously high, I thought I saw the windows rattle a little.

"Well, I don't know! We could dress it up, draw some eyes on it and call it Clive. He could become our little mascot." Sky growled at me and stomped out of the room and up the stairs. I shuddered as I heard a strangled scream after the heavy slam of a door. I let out a breath knowing I was going to pay dearly for my impudence later, "This is all your fault Clive." I glared at the TV set. I went to put the kettle on knowing that making Sky a cup of tea would appease her somewhat.

Steam had just started pouring out of the spout with a whistle when I sensed Morgan nearby. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the door to greet her. Her head was down as she walked up the path, her long hair gleaming in the early spring sun. She sensed me and looked up her beautiful face breaking out into a gleaming smile. I thanked the goddess for all my good luck.

I pulled her into my arms when she reached the door and buried my face into her hair, revelling in the warmth it still held from the sunlight. "Hey." She whispered into me giggling, "Did you miss me?" I nodded dumbly into her, tightening my arms around her.

"You know why I love you?" I asked her, she shook her head, "because you are completely sane and quite rational." She giggled and pulled back to look at me.

"That's why?" Her eyebrows raised; "Sheesh ... Hunter make a girl feel special." She also hit my arm, what is it with women and whacking? I slung an arm around her shoulders and we ambled inside.

"Believe me, it's special and fantastic to me." kissing her temple, she looked at me quizzically and I shook my head, knowing that I wouldn't be able to explain it properly. "Tea?" I asked her, while she dumped her school stuff on my kitchen table.

"Please," she stretched her arms over her head, exposing a slither of pale skin distracting me momentarily, and went to the cupboards and started getting mugs down, "Will Sky want a cup?" she asked.

I nodded, "It's my peace offering." She smiled at me, shaking her head slightly. I poured out the cups and handed one to Morgan, "I'll take this up to her." I kissed her on the mouth quickly before padding tentatively up the stairs towards the lioness's lair. I left the cup outside the door and tapped gently knowing that Sky would understand the gesture. I went back down the stairs, desperate to get back to Morgan.

Who was standing in the living room staring at Clive with a strange look on her face. She turned to me, "You have a TV?" she questioned.

"No, we have a useless box of wires and plastic." I wrapped my arms around her waist, bending my head to kiss the base of her neck. "Named Clive." She snorted.

"Why don't you hook it up?" she sounded as if it was the most obvious thing in the World, which technically it was.

"Because Hunter is too Stubborn to do it!" Sky huffed from behind us, her arms crossed in petulance.

"No because I don't know how to do it and because I'm not wasting my time getting frustrated over a bunch of wires that we are never going to use." I could feel Morgan shaking with laughter in my arms, I looked down at her confused.

"We will use it!" Sky's eyes looked determined and I knew it was going to take a bit more than a few cups of tea to get her off my back.

"Do you want me to do it?" Morgan asked, still giggling a little.

"No!" both Sky and I told her, she looked a little taken aback.

"We won't use it so there is no point." I told her.

"We will use it! And Hunter will sort it out!" Sky retorted and stomped away into the kitchen.

Morgan look after her, with sheer confusion on her face, "See, this why I love your sanity." I told her kissing her head.


	22. Scare Night

**Hello again!**

**The creative juices are really flowing right now and I have another one shot (Marshmallow Frisson???) for you all, actually this one kind of manifested into a two shot (Hales we may need to come up with other nicknames? Any ideas? also sorry i haven't spoken to you for a while but i still can't find my charger. Also my Mum is high, I love painkillers!) I will post the second part when I have finished writing it, which will be quite soon hopefully. As long as my mother doesn't turn me into her own Cinderella. I may have to run and hide in the hall cupboard underneath the coats and rollerskates to get any piece and quiet. **

**Anyway ... Same rules apply as always and thanks to all who reviewed my last chapters. They are like little slices of Lemon Cheesecake (You may change the confectionary if you don't like lemon cheesecake as I know some of you don't.) **

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

I unlocked the door, unbelievably aware of the fact that Hunter was behind me and an empty house was in front of me. My parents were away out for dinner and Mary-K was round at Jaycee's leaving me with a deserted house and a boyfriend that I hadn't been alone with for a while. I pulled him into the house, his gorgeous eyes gleaming down at me, "Are sure it's okay to be here?" I smiled; fabulous, hot Hunter was also worried about me getting into trouble, how could I not love him? I led him into the kitchen dumping the grocery bag full of junk food that Hunter held on the counter. I stretched up and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"It is fine, but you may have to hide in the closet if they come home early." I teased. He smiled, leaning down to kiss me lightly.

"The things I do to get some time alone with you!" he sighed, kissing me again, this time pulling me closer and kissing me deeper.

"Come on," I breathed pulling my mouth away from his, "you have to have your introduction to Horror movies and we aren't going to get through them if you keep doing that. Go and get bowls for the food." I pointed him towards the cupboard that held the plates. He rolled his eyes and went to get them, helping me open various bags of chips and candy.

"I thought the whole point of movie nights with your girlfriend was to snog on the couch and not actually watch the movies." I set out the junk food in my very specific movie night manner. Trying not to think about unlimited make out tie with Hunter.

"Only if the boyfriend has seen the movies before." I turned around to glare at him; I motioned to the couch telling him wordlessly to sit. He smirked, throwing his hands up in defeat and sat down like a good boy, hmmm ... I must remember that. I sat down next to him, curling into his side feeling the familiar silence that took over my head when I was near him, I was only really relaxed when I was with him.

"So what are we watching?" he asked, as I reached for the phone.

"It's the horror movie starter pack," I told him very matter of factly, "We have The Shinning, Rosemary's Baby and Nightmare on Elm Street." I was shocked that he had never seen any of these before, it was a catastrophe that had to be righted. I dialled the number for my favourite pizza place, ordering a large pizza.

"Do we really need pizza as well when we have a table full of food?" Hunter asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You cannot have a movie night without Pizza. It's just wrong." I told him, he rolled his eyes at me, kissing me quickly, leaving me with tingles racing through-out my body.

"Well then let's get the fright fest started." I ignored the sarcasm as I pressed play on the remote, settling in next to him to watch The Shinning, one of my personal favourites. Knowing he would so be eating his words at the end of it.

The ominous music started and I grabbed my favourite pillow and cuddled up to Hunter to watch Jack Torrance hack up his family in the most scarily enjoyable way possible. Hunter much to my disappointment didn't jump the whole way through it. Not even once! He did however provide a very helpful hiding place for me, which he seemed to find hilarious. "How can you still be scared if you have seen them before?" he whispered to me as I hid my face in his shoulder.

"Because they still take me by surprise!" I whispered back, peeking under his arm to see if it was safe to look back at the screen.

"You seriously get enjoyment out of scaring yourself?" he sounded incredulous. He obviously didn't understand the weird enjoyment of scaring yourself harmlessly.

"Yeah, I do. Its fun, I don't know why but I like it." He still just looked at me with a disbelieving hint in his eyes, then he shook his head and smiled.

"Well alright then my little Scare Junkie what are you going make me watch next." I flicked my eyes to the screen to see the credits rolling.

"I can't believe you didn't jump once?" I said disbelieving, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's easy to see what is going to happen, if you know then it's not scary. Well apart from you, you still seem to find them scary." He poked my sides, causing me to giggle. I grabbed his hands holding them still, ignoring the feelings that coursed through me at his large hands on my waist, his fingertips slowly tracing my sweater.

"I just forget what happens!" I pouted. "It's not my fault I have a terrible memory." I relaxed into his lap, feeling that particular rush that comes from being this close to him. His hand came up to touch my face tracing the slope of my cheekbone. His eyes sparkled with emotions that I still couldn't decipher. Would I ever been able to read him? So quick I was sure that he had actually skipped a couple of seconds, he lips came to mine soft and insistent and full of love for me. I kissed him back with everything considerable that I felt for him, pressing closer to him. Then the doorbell rang and I remembered the pizza for once cursing my movie night traditions.

Hunter laughed and swatted me away to answer the door. I resisted the urge to growl at the delivery guy and slashed his tip considerably. At least the pizza would be good and I was getting hungry.

"Wait until you try this, it's the best pizza outside of New York City." I told Hunter as I placed the pizza on the coffee table. I inhaled deeply as I opened the box, passing him a slice and devouring one of my own. I watched him, eating slowly, intently as always. As if he was analysing every single bite he took. Typical Hunter, considering every aspect before coming to a conclusion.

He turned and smiled to me, "This is good pizza." He concluded and I resisted the urge to jump up and down and dance with glee.

"I'm Glad." I jumped up and grabbed the two other movies. "Now you have a choice to make." I held on in each hand. "Would you prefer dream hopping psycho or an evil baby stealing coven?" I smiled knowing exactly what one he would choose, I guess I knew him better than I thought.

"Evil baby stealing covens?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised. "As in wiccan coven that steals other people's children? Please tell me it's actually a comedy?" I giggled. I knew I had guessed right, no way would he pass up the chance to laugh at all the things they do wrong.

"It's extremely scary." I popped it into the machine and went back into the comforting circle of his arms.

"Forgive me if I don't your word for it Little Miss Jumpy. Am I going to end up yelling at the screen because it's all so silly." I bit my lip, hoping that he would, because it would be so funny to see Hunter getting all worked up and indignant at all the faults in the movie. It would probably even stop the movie giving me nightmares.

"Just watch it." I told him, curling into him. Eagerly waiting for the outbursts to start.


	23. Spooked

**Tah-Dah!!!!!! **

**Here we have part two of my I don't know what to call it shot. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm now off to write some more because I'm kind of on a writing roll.**

**Same rules as always.**

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

I grabbed my keys, checking for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes that I still had the tickets and that they hadn't by miraculous force grown legs and walked out of my pocket. I ran my hand through my hair, blowing out a breath calming the nerves in my stomach. I shouldn't still be anxious at spending a night with her. We had being doing this for over a month, seeing each other quite frequently, I was fine when I was with her, but before I was still twisted and bunched with nerves.

It had been two days since we had seen each other and I was itching to see her and kiss her and bury my hands in her thick hair. I actually physically had to stop myself from leaping into my car and rushing over there ten minutes early. Sky just gave me a knowing look from her chair. "I am so phoning home tonight." I glared at her. She wouldn't enjoy telling the rest of them about how I had turned into a slightly insane person. That would just be mean. Besides if she did I could always tell them about her and Raven.

"Don't you dare." I growled, but she just smiled smugly. I was in so much trouble. I stood up and walked carefully out the door, trying not to burst into a run.

"Have a nice night!" Sky called and I couldn't help but smile, I wasn't going to have a bad one anyway, I was spending it with Morgan. She was going to enjoy tonight, but I hadn't told her where we were going. I smiled imaging her face when she saw it, even the thought made me smile and I had to concentrate very hard on not breaking the speed limit to get me to Morgan faster. I practically flew up her driveway. I knocked on the door, taking a breath to steal myself to talk to one of the Parents Rowland's. But it wasn't needed, Morgan slipped out smiling up at me looking beautiful.

"Hi" her breath came out in a big cloud of condensation.

"Hello." I replied, automatically leaning closer to her, I couldn't help it I just had to get closer to her.

"So where are we going?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my waist. I smirked knowing that not telling her was driving her crazy and she was cute when she was frustrated. I kissed her forehead.

"Sorry impatient, you're just going to have to wait." I kissed the tip of her nose as she huffed. Banishing improper thoughts from my head at the sight of her pout. I kissed her mouth and I felt the release of all the tension I had felt in the past couple of days. I should have been scared at the fact her presence made me calm, any hint of these kind of feeling should probably send me running for the hills but I didn't want to leave Morgan. I would rather be shot than leave her right now. I released her smiling.

"Come on you, we have to go or we are going to be late." I slipped my hand into hers and pulled her off her parent's porch towards my car. I opened the passenger door for her, resisting the urge to help her in knowing that would annoy her.

"Can you tell me now?" she swivelled in the seat to face me. I flicked my eyes to her to see her looking like she was craving chocolate and I was dangling some just out of her reach. I couldn't contain the laughter that built up in me.

"You really don't like surprises do you?" I asked, she shook her head sending her hair flying about, I really wanted to touch it but I had to focus on not driving us into a ditch. "Why not?"

She blushed and chewed the inside of her cheek like she did when she was trying to decide something, "When I was turning twelve my parents threw a surprise birthday party for me, Aunt Eileen had taken me out for ice cream and when I got back to my house all was quiet. The lights were out, curtains closed, everything. So I went into the living room calling for my Mom and Dad and Bam! All of my friends jump out at me from various places, I screamed and jumped back not knowing that my Dad had come in behind me holding my birthday cake. It dropped over me and I had Ice Cream everywhere. Then to make matters worse when I stepped forward I slid on a chunk of Ice Cream, falling and splitting my jeans open. That is why I don't like surprises." Her blush increased ten-fold and I tried not to laugh. She hung her head, looking completely and utterly adorable and I had to convince myself that it would be a very bad idea to stop my car at the side of the road and leap on her.

"Just laugh Hunter! It's okay everyone does when it is brought up." I let out a little snicker and felt ashamed.

"We all have embarrassing moments you know," I told her, she just looked at me disbelievingly, "We do." I asserted, "And believe me those moments get a whole lot more embarrassing when magick is involved." She sat up interested and I wished I hadn't said anything. "Oh No! No I am not telling you."

She pouted, "But I told you mine! It's not fair if you don't tell me!" I really wished she would stop pouting lest I blurt out anything she asked me. I shook my head out of the slight lust haze, regaining control.

"Sorry, but not only would I embarrass myself horribly I would also be taking my life into my hands." Her eyes narrowed in disbelief, prompting me for an explanation, "I would be severely hurt for taking away the pleasure of telling you all my most embarrassing moments from my cousins and sister. Believe me they are not girls that you want after you. I swear that they could take on the entire Russian army and win, they are that scary." Morgan, to my relief, giggled.

"Fine then ... But you have to tell me where we are going." Her face was smirked in the smug look of satisfaction. Goddess I really did love this girl.

I pulled the car to a stop, "No need." I told her, "We're here." I gestured out the window and Morgan's deep eyes followed my hand and her face scrunched in confusion as she saw where we were.

"A Graveyard?" Her voice was almost shaking with fear and I couldn't help but smile, it was a rather unconventional setting for a date, I'll admit.

"Okay so there is still a little bit of the surprise but yes we are at a graveyard." I got out of the car and grabbed the couple of blankets I had thrown in the back seat and the thermos full of tea. There were lots of other cars here and a surly guy dressed as the grim reaper stood at the gate, I had to roll my eyes at the flamboyance. Did they ever do anything understated here? But Morgan giggled again when she saw the guy, why she found it funny I had no idea.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern to our dates," Morgan stated as I handed the tickets to Mr. Grim Reaper. She slid our hands together and I ignored the fact that my arm had erupted in goosebumps at her touch.

"And what would that be?" I enquired.

She pointed to the blankets and thermos in my hands, "Don't I get coffee this time or are you trying to convert me to tea full time?"

"No, the tea is for me and me alone." She pulled me to a stop her face affronted. "Don't worry you will be perfectly taken care of." I started us walking again and as we rounded the tree Morgan let out a gasp.

The scene before us was pretty breathtaking in an Oh-Dear-Lord-this-is-where-they-keep-the-insane –sugar-pumped-and-desperate kind of way. Against an old barn a projection screen had been unrolled and was showing really old fifties adverts. Loads of people where already here, sitting on sarcophaguses and on fold out chairs. Stalls dotted about were selling more variations of junk food than I have ever seen. Sellers, dressed in assorted Halloween costumes, walk amongst the crowd yelling out their selections. This just sounded wrong to me, because it should have been South Londoners selling The Sun. Morgan was jumping up and down next to me, "You brought me to Fright Night!" I cringed, why did they have to make it rhyme? "I always wanted to come here, but nobody would come with me!" I laughed, grabbing us an unoccupied sarcophagus.

"Well here you are." I stole a kiss, really just because I wanted to. "Come on lets go get you stocked up on junk food so that you won't faint from sugar deprivation." She giggled and dragged me off to the stalls and I came back with my arms unbelievably full of junk food. I wrapped the blankets around us, pouring myself a cup of tea and trying to ignore the lust that was coursing through my body, Morgan's almost child-like excitement was endearing to say the least. "What movie are they showing?" she whispered in my ear, as the numbers came up on the screen and a hush came over the audience.

"The Bride of Frankenstein. It's a classic." My head and body fought a vicious battle on whether to pull her closer or not. My body won marginally and I pulled her in between my legs rationalising it by the excuse that it is a cold night and that I didn't want her to freeze to death.

"Ah ... I love that movie!" She leaned her comfortable weight back against my chest. She quickly became engrossed but I only paid minimal attention to the movie, far more occupied with watching Morgan and her reactions. She would bite her lip when she knew something bad was coming, her nose would scrunch up when she found something funny but didn't want to laugh. Her fingers would fidget with the hem of my jumper when she actually got scared and before I knew it the movie was finished and I could hardly remember what had happened. Morgan stretched herself still enclosed within my body and I had to close my eyes and breathe deeply to stop any untoward reactions. She jumped off our makeshift seat and pulled me up. "That was fantastic." She was gushing as we walked back to the car.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." I slipped an arm around her, kissing her temple again. We had reached the gates again and I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end. My head whipped around looking for any danger ... then I jumped a mile.

My eyes widened in horror as I took in the curly orange hair and face paint, I shuddered ... clowns. My eyes flicked to Morgan hoping that maybe she hadn't noticed, but my luck wasn't that good and her face was all scrunched up with silent laughter. I did my best to ignore her by grabbing her hand and pulling her past the horrible, horrible thing. "Bloody, freaking clowns." I muttered. Then her laughter broke forth.

"You are scared of clowns?" she sounded so surprised.

"Yes." This was not something I wanted to talk about. She didn't need to know why I hated clowns.

"You're not going to tell me why, are you?" She held my hand in both of hers and smiled up at me quite delightfully, but I still wasn't going to tell her.

"Nope, I am not." I agreed with her.

"That's fine. I'll just ask Sky." My heart plummeted, I had fallen in love with a devious girl. Goddess help me.


	24. Sisterly Approval

**Hey,**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to get this done, I had some trouble with it and deleted the whole thing around three times before I was happy with it ... but it is here. Finally.**

**This is a request made by the blasphemous goddess, I hope you all enjoy it and I will be happy to write any requests that pop into your heads. **

**KeroaucinaHackney.**

* * *

I was determined that this was going to happen today and there was no way Morgan was going to weasel her way out of it. She had been seeing Hunter steadily for around two months and it was about time I met him so I could give him the once over. I trusted Morgan's judgement, but I really shouldn't have. Her first boyfriend, Cal, had turned into one of the biggest jerks in the entire world. Now so far Hunter hadn't done anything to hurt her but he still needed to pass my tests and he was going to do it today.

It was Saturday morning; Mom, Dad and I were already up, Morgan still fast asleep upstairs. It used to be a joke that Morgan was so different from us but now I knew the real reason for those differences and all I wanted was for Morgan to be like rest of us. But she wasn't like the rest of us. She was adopted and she was a witch. I didn't want to know about all that stuff, or about what she did every Saturday night but I did want to keep my sister and that meant being involved in her life, which meant I got to approve her boyfriend. I heard the rumblings of Morgan waking up and coming down the stairs, she grumbled greeting to us all as she searched for her usual pop tart and diet coke. I waited until her caffeine hit kicked in to talk to her; I was more likely to survive that way.

"Morgan?" I started, her eyes flicked to me a sure fire sign that I had her attention, "What are you doing today?" I asked in the sweetest, most innocent voice possible.

"Why?" suspicion was clear in her voice.

"Well, I have some left over Christmas shopping to do..." feeding her little snippets was the best way to get her to agree, because she would already agree before she knew all the details.

"Okay..." she pressed; I took it as a sign to go on.

"And I would like you to come ..." I widened my eyes at her, being the little angel that I am.

"Why?" fear had leaked into her voice now.

"Because I will need your opinion." I told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which of course I didn't but I needed to get her there somehow.

"You never need my opinion." She stated.

"But I want it now." I should just tell her now that she was starting to suspect that I was up to something, "You can bring Hunter along if you like? He would distract you when you get bored." That's good make it sound like you haven't had this planned all along.

"Uhu..." Morgan said, her head had figured I out, I should have presented it to her in a better way. "This wouldn't be a plan to put Hunter through the Mary-K approval test would it?"

"Maybe." Think innocent, think innocent, think innocent.

"Fine," Her voice was stern though and I knew I was about to get told off, "But be nice to him alright!" She picked the phone up and dialled Hunter's number. "Hi Hunter." Morgan's face broke out into a huge smile, one that I had never seen on her face before twelve o'clock. She must really like Hunter to be civil to him before she was really awake. I left the kitchen to leave her to her happy coupledom conversation.

I was in the bathroom when Morgan came in, "He's in. He'll be here in an hour to pick us up, okay?" I jumped up and down and clapped manically squealing. Hunter had passed my first test, he had offered to pick us up, showed he had good manners and would probably do anything for Morgan, especially if he had agreed to shopping.

"Yeay! Okay that gives me one hour to get you ready. Shower now!" I pushed her towards it and stormed into my room to get myself ready. Planning out the rest of my day happily.

An hour later I had forced Morgan into a nice pair of jeans and a top that didn't look as if it had once belonged to a Pacific Northwest hunting club. I grabbed my purse and pulled on my jacket just as Morgan came down the stairs announcing Hunter's arrival. She seemed to know when he was near; I was choosing to believe that it was some uber-loved-up thing. "He's here. Now I mean it Mary-K, be nice! No interrogations, No smart remarks and whatever you do, do not mention Cal!" She scolded me like a grade school teacher. I nodded; well I wasn't stupid, no one would mention the ex-boyfriend in front of the new one, especially when I knew that there was a lot of bad blood between those two. We yelled goodbye to Mom and Dad and left the house. Hunter was half way up the path and his face split into a huge smile when he saw Morgan. I have to admit the boy is good looking, he should consider modelling as a career. I wonder if he even notices the fact that every girl is left a little dazed and confused in his wake.

"Hello," He greeted us, sounding oh-so polite with is English accent. I tried to stop imaging him in a top hat and long coat but it was very hard not to. He kissed Morgan quickly, locking his hand into hers, Morgan was beaming. He almost passed the test right there if he made her that happy, but he wasn't getting by that easily. "Mary-K" he greeted me curtly with a nod a smile. I smiled back. "So where are we going?" he asked as we walked to his battered old car. "The Mall!" I was almost singing, I couldn't help it, I loved the mall, it was so shiny and perfect and surreal. "Calm down Mary-K. Ignore her," she turned to Hunter, "She gets very excited when it comes to shopping." Hunter though just laughed as he drove out of our street. "You forget that I grew up with six girls. I'm used to excitement over shoes and what not and it gets a lot more crazed when there are five blondes fighting over one pair of shoes." I snorted, he must have been tormented. No wonder he didn't mind coming with us, he was used to worse. Another point for Hunter, he could handle female retail therapy, not that Morgan was one for shopping. But the real test was yet to come ... shoe stores. I felt like cackling from the sheer evilness of it all but it didn't feel right without thunder above me.

I stayed quiet in the backseat for the journey just watching the two of them, rule one in boyfriend validation is to sit back and observe the couple, see how he treats her, which seemed to consist mostly of teasing but it was obvious that he adored her. I had always known that Hunter was a good guy but I didn't know if he was right for Morgan but watching the two made it obvious that it didn't matter that they were perfect for each other because they were too in love to care. My confidence in Hunter's outcome was solidifying so he was either the most charming man and was completely clouding my judgement, or he really was perfect for my sister.

I coerced Morgan into my favourite store to try and get her to buy something more fashionable. I ran around the concrete square that was blaring the top ten hits at an almost unpleasant level, I noticed Hunter wincing. "Not your kind of music then." I asked throwing a pile of clothes into Morgan's arms, ignoring her grumblings. "No I love a bit of sugar-pop forced down my ear canals. Clears them out of all the good music clog up." He smirked at me, but I ignored him as I had just spotted a top that would look fabulous on Morgan, I remembered to give him points for the teasing. He wasn't afraid to treat me like a friend, that was good and besides I could use a big scary guy on my side. The shirt was on the top shelf and I strained to reach it. I could hear Hunter laughing and he reached up behind me to get it down. "So you do come in handy then." I smirked up at him, "I know when I'm useful," He handed the shirt to me, "You're never going to be allowed to wear that." He motioned to the halter top I was holding, I rolled my eyes. "It's not for me," as if that wasn't obvious, "It's for Morgan." He froze; the only part of him that moved was his eyelids, which blinked rapidly as if he was trying to clear his head. I bit my tongue trying not to laugh as he seemed to regain his speech function. "She will never agree to wear that." He really did know her. "You don't like it?" I asked. He shook his head "No, but Morgan will hate it." and another pass for Hunter, he wasn't trying to change Morgan or what she was comfortable with. "Just you wait ... I'll get her into it, She just won't know it until she is getting ready." I skipped off to the changing rooms were Morgan was, leaving Hunter a little dazed and confused.

Morgan and I had our usual battle of clothes. She was determined to buy nothing and remain style less and I was equally determined to inject some flair into her wardrobe. Hunter, the smart guy, stayed out of the discussion (i.e. full blown argument) until it turned violent and I got a hanger thrown at my head. "Whoa! Okay!" he stepped swiftly in between us, "Time to comprise before you two turn into the Mitchell brothers." We both looked at him confused, "I'll explain later." He waved his hand as if he was swatting away flies. "Mary-K doesn't force Morgan to buy something she doesn't want, you won't get anywhere, and you know how stubborn she is." I glowered at him, stamping my foot but nodded, "Fine!" He turned back to Morgan, who looked like she was about to kill him. "Just choose a few items, the ones that make you want to throw up least, to appease Mary-K." Morgan jutted out her chin and I knew that Hunter was fighting a losing battle; Morgan was not going to back down. "Morgan do you want to spend another half hour in this shop arguing about then going through it all again in the next shop?" I expect Morgan to hit him, she gets violent when provoked, but amazingly she huffed, "Fine!" and selected a few things out of the pile beside us. My jaw literally hit the floor, had he just gotten my sister to agree to buy clothes! He didn't need to pass anymore tests or trials, he was officially approved.

Once we got out of the store Hunter muttered, "I need a bloody cup of tea!"


	25. Spring Arrival

**Hi, Hi,**

**Okay this one-shot hasn't got a lot of HunterxMorgan but it was a missing moment that I have wanted to write for a while. It will continue into one maybe two more but if you do have HunterxMorgan-ness that you want written then I will be happy to do it. **

**Hales if you are reading this I am sorry that I haven't spoken to you in forever! I am so sorry but I swear I have lost my phone charger. I think it has eloped to vegas with my camera usb and I shall not hear of them until they are married knocked up and come grovelling back needing a place to stay and some food. **

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

I stood cursing the slowness of the till girl, who looked extremely bored and unhelpful, waiting to buy bottle of frozen water I was holding. It was only April here and the weather was what would be considered summer weather in Britain. Sky and I had both had to go and buy clothes that allowed us to not sweat to death. Morgan had only been laughing at my constant stream of grumblings. Thinking of Morgan served as a welcome distraction from the queue that I swear was going slower than a glacier. I really loved that girl; she had been through more in the past seven months than most people would go through in an entire life time and she had come out stronger and smiling. The past few weeks had been some of the best of my life. The heat must have affected my brain somehow because I seemed to have turned into a lust filled teenager; Morgan had completely shattered my self-control. I was shocked out of very happy day dreams by the snippy till girl who was tapping furiously on the counter looking at me like I had come from mars. I paid for the water and turned my attention back to the arrival boards.

The airport was filled with families and university students going on their holidays to sun filled beaches and I had wonder why the hell they would want to go to somewhere hotter? I was tapping my foot impatiently; the flight from Heathrow was due to land in five minutes that meant I had another forty minutes to wait around. I wasn't good with waiting aimlessly, I could wait and watch a witch that I was investigating for hours and never get bored, but standing here doing nothing was driving me crazy. I rocked on my heels, counted the ceiling tiles, drank my water and contemplated going back for another bottle but the queue and the grumpy till girl put me off that idea. I stared at the clock and watched the flight getting closer to the top of the screen.

Finally my brain was reclaimed with thoughts of Morgan and I allowed myself to become distracted. I must have been happily in day dream land because I nearly jumped out of my skin when a familiar voice sounded in my ears, "Fine then if you don't want me here I'll just go home again." I grinned down at the swoosh of red hair as my little sister stalked away from me. I grabbed the handle of her backpack making her fall to stop. "Sorry, Allie, if I'm staying here you've got to come and share in the torture. It's just not fair if you don't." I hugged her, noting that she had gotten taller she now came to my shoulder. Her blue eyes sparkled up at me, reminding me of Da's, "Now that's not true big brother, I've heard that your time here has been far from torturous." She grinned at me with a knowing look and mentally I cursed Sky and the Eventide gossip gene. "Come on let's get going so I can kill our cousin." I grabbed her suitcase and dragged her towards the entrance.

Alwyn bobbed along beside me, she had always been very bouncy, if she could get through life skipping without looking like an idiot then she would. She was just a very springy person; I always thought that the inside of her head must be like a bouncy castle with all her ideas bounding around like sugar-high children. "So..." I knew what she wanted to know, I also knew that I had at least another hours worth of resistance, and by that time we would be back in Widow's Vale and she would be in full on hyper mode, I could put of this discussion for another twenty-four hours. "Big Brother if you think I am giving up that easily then you have forgotten how persistent I am." I rolled my eyes, groaning internally ... she was extremely persistent, I should know I was the same just in a less annoying way. "That I haven't forgotten but I know that you can't keep it up forever. Besides don't we have more important things to talk about?" I asked her pointedly, her face sobered. "We do." She said decidedly, "How is he? He always sounds fine on the phone." I nodded, the frequent phone calls to Alwyn where the highlight of our Dad's day sometimes. To be fair it is almost impossible not to be happy when talking to Alwyn, she just had that effect. "He is getting better. His magick is recovering from years of being out of commission and he seems cheerier." She nodded. "Is he still having nightmares?" I shuddered remembering the screaming that regularly comes from my Dad's room at night. He doesn't remember the nightmares in the morning and Sky and I can't bear to tell him. "Yes, but they are becoming less frequent and quieter which is good, but I don't think they will ever completely go." She nodded and tied her hair up in quick practised motions; she only tied her hair up when she was agitated, she was worrying about seeing our father again. "It'll be fine Alwyn, just relax." She shot me an aye-right right look. "Hunter, I can barely remember the man. I have only spoken to him on the phone and the last time I saw him I was four and covered in sand. I am now fifteen and not used to being someone's daughter. So forgive me for being a tiny bit anxious." Alwyn was the only one who could out rationalise me so I kept quiet for fear of tempting our her red head temper. I drove up to the house, parking the car right in front of the pathway. Sky's car was gone; she was giving us some privacy.

Alwyn got out the car looking up at the tiny house, "You couldn't cut the hedge then?" she ran her hands over the over grown wisteria. "Nah, we wanted to give the neighbours something to gossip about, we were going to get some jangling chains and a constant storm just to keep the image up." Alwyn snorted, "Why not just play the Scooby-Doo theme tune over and over to reinforce it and your car needs a new paint job, Honda's always did look good in bright colours." I rolled my eyes, grabbing her suitcase out of the boot, I winced at the weight. "Christ, Alwyn what they hell did you pack." She rolled her eyes, "It wasn't me. Most of that," she pointed to the bag in slight disdain, "is a care package for you lot from Aunt Legh." Just as I had been hoping, I needed a good dose of Aunt Legh's thoughtfulness in the form of home baking; it would almost be as good as having a plate of her cooking. I rushed up the path, desperate to get to the food contained in the suitcase.

"Christ Hunter, you couldn't have gone any faster. Imagine if I told you I had a fry up contained in there." Alwyn rolled her eyes at me then froze. I looked up to see Dad standing there staring at Alwyn like he had seen a ghost. I had always known that she looked like Mum but seeing Dad's reaction confirmed it. Alwyn looked as if she had just been hit by a steam roller; she unfroze and ran to our father, enveloping him in a hug. Dad's eyes were round as saucers as his skinny arms came round her. The last time they would have hugged Alwyn would have barely come to Dad's knee caps, now she was almost up to his shoulders. He pulled back a little and I had the urge to look away but I just couldn't. "My god, lass, you really do look like your Mother." His eyes were sad as he traced Alwyn's face with his fingers. Her head ducked, she was embarrassed then her stomach rumbled. I snorted and she glared at me from under her hair. "Hungry are we?" she glared some more as I pushed her into the kitchen, Dad followed behind us.

Alwyn sat at the dining table in the kitchen nervously playing with the strap of her backpack; I could tell she was deciding if it would be too rude to ask me for a shot of whatever alcohol I had hidden. Dad was shifting nervously in the corner trying not to stare at Alwyn. I loved British repression, it was so peaceful, and the awkward silences really did allow you to get all your thoughts in order. I put a plate of toast down in front of Alwyn while I started making dinner, she had an appetite like four horses and a heard of milk cows. Okay the silence was getting too much even for me, "So Alwyn, anything interesting happen at home?" Her eyebrows quirked at me and I got her aye-sure look again. "Oh yeah of course, the recent flower show was praise of the county, Mrs. Tanoch begonias are now starring in their own bb2 drama. William has passed his one way system, so now it takes you five minutes to go from Temptations to Tesco's even though they are across the road from each other and hell mend you if you don't follow his system. Aunt Legh has made twelve trifles since you left and has become interested in the wisdom of Nora Robert's novels, do not ask why because I haven't the faintest. Siobhan has become a political activist and is now participating in rallies and protests against injustice and cruelty, she was very proud of her first arrest and has almost persuaded her Mum to hang up the bail slip on the kitchen wall. Marith has delighted in the prospect of planning her eighteenth birthday and Isla has recently discovered the joys of the Jeremy Kyle Show and is now addicted to making fun of every recovering alcoholic on crack with three children all from different fathers." Her face was twisted into a smirk and Dad just looked slightly bemused. "Westmare hasn't changed much has it?" his voice was almost hopeful and it broke out into a rare smile as Alwyn and I shook our heads.

All the tension left the room after that, Sky came home and we sat eating dinner exchanging stories about Westmare and home, which resulted in a large bout of home sickness from me. It had been seven months since I had been home and I actually missed the mental little place. Alwyn wasn't really helping in her slight nostalgia rant, it wasn't her fault really, she was just a very good story teller. The girl had read more books than Matilda and had a slight addiction to using more imagery than is strictly necessary in everyday conversation, but she did make for interesting post-dinner conversation.

I had just made a pot of tea and Alwyn and Sky were at loggerheads as usual. Put the two grouchiest together in a small space and your asking for trouble, Dad hadn't lost the slight confuddled look he adopted when Alwyn came through the door. I couldn't blame him, if you weren't used to her then you either got a headache or wanted to make her an appointment at a mental hospital. She didn't have the slightly over caffeinated pep that Mary-K sported, it was more that he things that came out of her mouth were just so odd-bod and insane that you wondered how she came up with them. He caught my eye and motioned me over, "Has she always been like this?" he asked. "Do you remember the day that you Mum took the three of us up into the woods behind the old house?" He nodded, "Do you remember the fact that Alwyn insisted on taking honey sandwiches so she could tempt out the faeries, kelpies and various other mythical creatures and sat for two straight hours at a brook not moving waiting for one to come?" He nodded again "And that we never believed her when she said one had come, we just teased her for weeks but she was absolutely adamant that she had seen a faery and just ignored us." He nodded again.

"She still believes that she spoke to a faery." My gaze rested on Alwyn who looked older than most fifteen year olds should, was still arguing with Sky her temper wavering. "So, she hasn't changed then." Dad's eyes were looking at her as well. "Not in the slightest."


	26. Still Dreaming

**Hello! Hello! **

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to publish anything new. I haven't been in a writing mood lately and I just couldn't get the right feel for anything that I did try. It has been extremely frustrating and annoying. **

**This leads me on to a great big thank you to Mayra for giving me a requests which seem to have jumpstarted the bug! So .... THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**I would also like to thank all those who are reading this for your extreme patience and do feel free to yell at me. **

**Hales you had better bloody well review this one or I am leaving you to have lunch on your own on Thursday!!! (very mean and threatening Mhairi face, Schmeflekins!) That goes for you too Dutchie, though I can't actually threaten you because you would cut off my head with your longsword. So I am asking you nicely, along with everyone else who is reading. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I have very low self esteem and they make me feel better! (I have found that emotional blackmail works extremely well) **

**KeroaucinaHackney. **

* * *

I stood at the window, watching the leaves fall slightly hypnotized. I had to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. It wasn't as if I hadn't had these sorts of dreams before, dreams of normality, so vivid and corporeal that I was convinced that the island was a dream.

But then I would wake up and Morgan would be ripped away from me again, I would be on that cave with the other ghosts. It was all I could do to cry. So I was scared that by moving too much here, by stirring the ripples, I would wake up again.

I didn't care if this was a dream or not, it was far too heavenly, it was just the slight nag in the back if my head telling me it could be that was unsettling. The sun was low in the sky; Moira was out in the back garden wrapped up like a Russian doll against the cold, playing with Bixby. That was my daughter down there, _my daughter_. Somehow the glass between us made her seem even less real. I watched her with a smile; she was so very like her mother. No one could doubt that she was Morgan's child; they shared the same strong, beautiful features. But her eyes where greener than Morgan's and her hair lighter. Those were the only indications that my genes might be in there somewhere. I really hoped that they were, if I had that. If I knew that Moira was my daughter then I could be tied more strongly here and not feel like I was about to vanish at any moment.

Moira had hardly spoken to me since we had gotten back. Every time I tried to speak to her she would jump like a spooked kitten and run out of the room with an excuse of homework or important phone call. It hurt; I needed to get to know her. I have to make everything up to her, for not being here while she was growing up, for not helping her to learn her spells and runes.

But she had another here doing that. Colm. There were pictures of him around the house, birthdays, Sabbats and celebrations. Strangely enough I didn't feel jealousy when I saw these, but a strange sort of gratitude towards him, for being there when I couldn't be. For taking care of Morgan and Moira. Any anger that I felt was directed solely towards Iona. For ripping me away from this, from the family and life that I could have had. I wished that I had my old strength back and then I could cause her a small amount of pain that she had caused me. Of course Morgan had taken care of that but I would have liked to have gotten a punch or two in there.

I sighed, stretching out my limbs, which were creaked and sore. I wasn't used to warmth, it was nice and comforting and something that I never thought I would feel again. Everything about this house was warm. Warm colours, warm sunlight, the warmth of magick in every corner and crevice. The warmth that Morgan had always held with her. It was exactly like I had always dreamed it would be. Though in those dreams I was there beside her as her husband, I had helped her build this life. Now I was living here like a lodger. The old uncle who everyone pitied and put up with out of a twisted sense of duty.

I was frustrated, going out of my mind. I couldn't perform any magic; I wasn't allowed to do anything. I could hardly eat and I couldn't sleep through the night without waking up screaming. I was having horrible flashbacks to when I first brought my dad back to Widows Vale. I remembered how it felt when I heard my Da screaming, like I had been poisoned and hit in the stomach at the same time. Now I was doing the same thing.

Guilt and grief consumed me, I needed to get better. I couldn't be hollow anymore; I needed to get stronger so that I could be there for Morgan. And for Moira. I couldn't be a burden to them. My fists clenched. Anger again, rushed through me and I felt like punching something or lashing out but now it would hurt me more than anything. Tears welled in my eyes for the first time I felt completely helpless. Great wracking sobs tore through me, rattling every fragile bone in my body. My life had been wasted, rotting away because some jealous little bitch wanted her father's approval. Morgan had moved on, she loved another man: grieved for him. Moira looked at me as if I was a stranger and would never call me dad. I had lost so much, a life time's worth of happy memories that I could never get back. I couldn't breathe but I couldn't stop crying. Everything was lost, I was lost and I didn't know how, or even if I could, come back.

"Hunter?" my shoulders tensed as Morgan's sweet beautiful voice washed over me. It was wrong that I drank it in like a madman, clutched onto it for some comfort. I turned to her, desperate to get out of my head, desperate to focus on her. Her eyes widened as she took in the state of me, pain shot through her deep brown eyes and I wanted to hurt myself all over again for causing such a creature pain.

But Morgan, as always, caught me completely off guard and rushed forward, wrapping her arms around me. "Oh, Hunter," she whispered as I clung to her, just needing her to be close and warm to be alive so that she could stave off the ice that had grown in me.

As much as I wanted it to the crying wouldn't stop and Morgan just stayed, her arms wrapped around me, stroking my back. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry." I whispered my voice hoarse and unrecognisable.

Her hands came round to lift my head of her shoulder and look me in the eyes. She was older, faint lines around her eyes but she was still as beautiful. Still as strong and fiery as ever. "Hunter you have nothing, _nothing, _to apologise for." She pulled me over to the bed, my bed, and sat us down. Her legs came across my lap just like she used to do. Automatically my arms went round her waist and her head rested on my shoulder. A spark of happiness flared through me, just to know that little bit of the past still remained in us.

"But I do have to." I couldn't look down at her as I said this, but the mirror across reflected us. The image that I saw, the two of us locked together, fitting like jigsaw pieces, gave me hope that maybe we could get back to where we were. "I have to apologise for leaving you, for not being there for Moira. And for being like I am now."

Her head snapped up to me, her eyes confused and a little bit angry. "Hunter how on earth could you think that is your fault!" she was almost growling, "It was Iona that took you away, you didn't leave!" tears fell onto her cheeks and I hastened to wipe them away, I didn't want her to be upset. "And you aren't like anything now, you are still you." She said as stubborn as ever.

"But I'm not, Morgan, I can't cast a spell to save myself. I can't even sense you coming. I can hardly eat a thing, I can't sleep without having terrible nightmares and don't tell they are not that bad because I know that they are." Morgan would tell me in the morning that I had slept through the night, never made a peep but I knew that it wasn't true. Sky and I never mentioned to Dad how bad he was during the night, to spare his feelings, but I wanted to know the truth. "Please tell me the truth Morgan." I pleaded.

Her eyes became sad but she acquiesced, "You shout a little, but it isn't anything terrible." She said in a rush, but I winced. "And you magic will come back you just have to keep trying. Besides your magic didn't make you who you are, it was only a part of you. You can't think that."

Her hands wrapped themselves in mine and I relished in the contact once again grabbing a little bit of our past and locking it away in my heart so I could come back to it later. But her words annoyed me. She was being stubbornly optimistic and I knew that it wasn't like that; I wasn't even half the person I was before. "Morgan, I can think that, because it's true. I can't do anything that I used; I don't have anything that I used to. I'm living in your house like a ghost and I can't keep doing that."

"Hunter, you aren't a ghost. You are still in there; you are just being too stubborn to see it. You're up here all the time over thinking everything as bloody usual!" I had the feeling that she really wanted to smack me on the head and that just highlighted how much I had changed. Years ago she would have just done it. It hurt; I just wanted to be that person again.

It was time to speak an idea that had been brewing in my head for a while. "Morgan, I think that maybe I should move out, allow you and Moira to get on with your lives." I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay right here with my beautiful Morgan, my mùrin beatha dàn. I wanted to stay and get to know Moira. But so far my staying here hadn't done any of us any good.

She stiffened in my arms. Then moved so quickly, I hardly saw it happen. All of a sudden she was in front of me, her knees either side of my legs, holding my face firmly in her hands, glowering down at me. "Hunter Niall! I have had to live without you for sixteen years!" this time she did hit me on the shoulder. "You are finally back with me; I'm not going to let you go!" Then she really shocked me, she kissed me.

For the first time in sixteen years Morgan was kissing me.

I was kissing Morgan.

It felt like heaven.

It felt like Home.

My hands latched behind her back and I pulled her back onto the bed with me. It was strange, what I was feeling: love and lust in the moment, but I was also remembering every other time I had been in this position. How happy I had been, how happy I was now. I felt free and alive. Fire and desire were racing through my veins. I felt like me again.

Morgan broke away from me. I whimpered at the loss of contact. She hovered above me, her hair falling down around us like a curtain. She pecked my lips again, "You can't leave. I won't let you." She shifted down to lie next to me. Her head propped up on my shoulder, arm slung over my chest, leg hooked over mine. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.


	27. Spellbound

**Hallo, Hallo!**

**I would like to thank all those who have reviewed the last One shot and have added me to various, alert and favourite lists. It makes me very happy and I send marshmallows to you all!**

**Special thanks to Mayra again, who asked me to write this for. It was a lot of fun, though a little headache inducing at times. Don't worry it's not your fault, just my annoying perfectionist traights coming to a head. **

**Anyway I'm off to work, so I hope you all enjoy. Please review, because I just like getting them. **

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

I stopped short in the shadows, taking in the scene before me with an almost disbelief. Morgan was there sitting on a tombstone, with Sgàth both looking quite comfortable. It was my worst nightmare and yet it didn't surprise me, this is what I got for beginning to trust someone. For going against my better common sense and letting hormones to take over. Though still in my heart I really hoped that I was actually dreaming and that Morgan was safe in her house not eating and meditating, getting ready for the Brach. I really wished that my hope was a reality.

"Morgan, I love you" There went any of that hope. I felt sick to my stomach. What could I do? I couldn't let _him _get away now, not when he was feet away from me and I had a chance. But if Morgan joined him, if Morgan went with him, how could I hurt her? "Please be mine." His voice was so low and sweet and I wanted to rip his tongue out of his mouth and feed it to some dogs. Morgan's face crumpled she leaned back from him a little. I wanted to run out and step between them; I wanted to hurt him, to show him what Morgan had been like the night he left her to burn in his house. Fury was slowly leaking into my blood and I struggled to gain control. I if was going to do this, I needed to be calm.

"No, Cal," Morgan's voice came to me as if from across a chasm, I wanted to damm her to hell for the effect it had on me even now when obviously she had been a little more than duplicitous. "I can't." The hope flared against my better judgement, maybe, just maybe...

"Morgan, you're not thinking clearly," my stomach roiled, he was speaking to her as if she was a slow five year old being told off for not doing homework. "This is me. I love you. We're lovers." Now I wanted to add his hands to his tongue for even daring to touch her. I took a deep breath, calming myself. I need to be rational and prepared. I needed to stop thinking about Morgan.

"We were _never_ lovers and I don't love you." I froze; there was no hint of uncertainty in her voice at all. I clamped down on the joy that had spread in me, remembering the fact that she was here with him. Without even calling to say, "Guess what I have decided to go and meet up with my ex who happens to be evil and the man you have been looking for, for the past couple of weeks." At least now I could take him in without fear of having to fight Morgan.

"Morgan, listen to me,"

I'd had enough, I stepped out of the shadow of the trees, "You're too late, Sgàth," I was perfectly calm and ready, slowly drawing power to myself readying for the fight I knew was going to come. He wasn't getting away this time.

His eyes turned to me, his loathing plainly clear in them, "There is nothing for you to hunt here, Gìomanach," I resisted rolling my eyes at the pun, "No lives for you to destroy, no magick you can strip away." He pulled power to himself and I tensed waiting for him to strike.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Morgan move away, "Hunter, why are you here?" I withstood the urge to look at her; if I did I would lose all control and start yelling at them both.

"I felt something dark here." I kept my voice as even as I could, "I came to investigate. It's my job. It was you who cut the brakes in my car wasn't it, Sgàth? You who sawed through the stair supports." I didn't need him to answer; now I knew it was him but I wanted to know why he had resorted to dangerous tricks.

"That's right." The coldness in his voice made me want to shiver. "Don't you wonder what else is waiting for you?"

"Why didn't you use magick?" I pressed, "Is it because without Selene, you have nothing of your own? No power? No will?" I needed him to lose control so that he would make mistakes. Attacking his ego would be the best way to do that and it was working.

"I didn't use magick because I didn't want to waste it on you. I am much stronger than you will ever be." He was building up to something I had to cut him off before we got the typical evil genius I will rule the world speech.

"Only when you're with Morgan," I hated to drag her into this even more than she already was, but she was a huge weakness for Cal. "You're nothing on your own. Morgan knows it. That's why she is here." I was pushing it but I really needed him to lose it.

He whipped round to her, seething, "You! You lured me here, to turn me into him."

"I wanted to talk to you!" her voice was getting dangerously high pitched, "I had no idea Hunter would be here."

My will broke and I turned to look at her, but just as I had thought my control broke, and then the damm opened. "How could you go behind my back after all we've talked about?" It came out cold and accusing, for which I was glad because I really wanted to scream it at her. "How could you still love _him_?"

"I don't love him!" she screamed back at me, just as Cal started to chant a do them evil spell. I growled, letting my athame slide down into my hand. Waiting until he ignited the spell so I could throw up blocks around Morgan and me. I felt a pang of regret that Morgan would be here to witness this, there was no way this would go down without bloodshed.

"Clathna berrin, ne ith rah." That wasn't Cal's voice, it was Morgan? Then my brain clicked together to realise what it was she was forming, and I spun round to look at her in horror, she couldn't! "Clathna ter, ne fearth ulna stàth." I tried to tell her to stop but my mouth wouldn't work. I was already going under the cloying effects of her words and the panic overwhelmed me. "Morach bis, mea cern, cern mea." My legs gave way, along with Sgàth's and we both sank to the ground at the hands of Morgan, I was furious. "Clathna berrin, ne ith rah!" I forced under the waves of the spell, my body giving control over to Morgan, I wanted to throw up. She was going to let him get away, she had me under control! How on earth could she do this? How did she know that spell?

She walked towards me; I wanted to stand up, needed to face her. I screamed at my muscles my bones, but none of them would work or move. But Morgan merely flicked her fingers her eyes were flat, "Stand up." and my body responded. I needed to growl at it, scream that it shouldn't be doing what she tells it to, to stop, too come back under my control. "Get in my car." Her voice was cold and hard, not sounding like herself at all.

I went, unwillingly, in the direction of her car. I was seething, how she had the sheer audacity to do this, to completely strip away another's will. She was making me walk away from capturing Sgàth, from getting more information about the Dark Wave and Selene's whereabouts. Didn't she realise that this was completely wrong? I pondered while my body folded itself into her huge old car. This was the sort of thing that leaned towards the "don't do" on the morality scale. No matter what you couldn't take away someone's free will.

And she had just spurted out the spell; I needed to get away from her. If I thought I was angry at her before for seeing Sgàth without telling me, now I was furious. Blindingly, utterly angry that I could feel it burning in my veins, I wanted to growl but even my vocal chords were in the control of the girl. I would do anything she asked me right now and I couldn't do a thing about it, I was sick to my stomach and a prayed desperately that we were going to my house so that I could get away and calm down before tearing strips off her.

She pulled up in front of my house. I felt her relax and I felt like throttling her, except of course I couldn't. Then she released me, I tightened every available muscle to complete tension. I whipped my head round to look at her, daring her to look at me in the eyes so that I could start yelling at her. She could at least give me that. She could give me that couldn't she? But no, kept her head down. Hiding behind her hair. I slammed the car door, my legs shaking terribly, half because of misuse and half because I had so much anger coursing through my body that I was shaking with it.

I vaguely heard Sky talking to me as I came in, but nothing else was registering apart from the need to tear something apart. I collapsed onto my bed, trying to work it all through in my head. Morgan had bound me. She had stopped me from taking Sgàth in for questioning. Now he was still running about free as a bird and she was still in danger. I felt sick. My hands clenched as I thought through how it should have gone. Morgan shouldn't have been there. Sgàth and I could have fought it out, I had been getting to him, he was about to lose control and then I could have got them. If Morgan hadn't been there. If Morgan hadn't bound us both.

I was so extremely angry at her; I knew that she was untrained and utterly sentimental even though she liked to pretend to be rational. But even in her brain she had to know that I couldn't let him slip through the cracks. Not only was it my job, it was what was right. Sgàth had helped his mother lure people in so that she could swallow them. Who knew how many witches had been killed because they trusted him, gave into that gut wrenching charisma. Morgan had almost been one of them, she had loved and trusted him and even though she said she didn't anymore obviously there was still something there or else she wouldn't have stopped us. I groaned, as I felt her coming up the stairs, please not now! I can't talk to you right now without wanting to shake you into the next century.

Quietly, she pushed my door open, creeping like a little mouse into my room. I couldn't look at her and it hit me that all day all I had been doing was forcing myself not to look at her, "Get out." I told her, hoping that she would get the hint that I wasn't really in a chatty mood.

But she didn't leave and I felt her rustling about the place. Stubbornly I locked eyes on the ceiling, tracing patterns in the flecking aertex so that I kept my mouth shut. I felt the weight on my bed shifted and I whipped my head around to make sure what I thought was happening couldn't possibly be happening.

And yet it was, Morgan was lying next to me creeping slowly closer as if I was the one to be scared of. Then she rolled onto her side, her arm coming across my chest, leg hooking with mine. I locked all my muscles into place so that I wouldn't do something ridiculous like hug her as a small part of my brain was telling me to do. I ignored the chills that raced along my side and focused on the fact that half an hour ago this girl had bound me completely into her control.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into me, I didn't want to hear an apology right now I wasn't calm enough to hear it yet I was incredibly reluctant to let her move from where she was. At least while she was right here I could keep her from doing something so incredibly reckless like meeting evil ex boyfriends in cemetery's. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know what was going to happen. I just couldn't bear to see you hurt each other – or worse. I'm sorry."

I clamped my mouth shut, knowing that if I let it open I would flood her apology with rationalities making it crumble under the force. And I didn't want to do that. I could tell that she had meant it, that she had been scared for the two of us. The last time I had fought Sgàth she had ended up almost killing me. I could understand that she didn't want that to happen again, I wasn't exactly in a hurry for it either. But I had thought that over the last couple of weeks she had realised that Sgàth couldn't be allowed to go on as a witch not after all he had done. I thought her of all people would want to see him punished for what he had done. Hell, if I was her I would want to do it myself. Though now I had to acknowledge that her thoughts may not be as straightforward as that.

Without my even realising it, while I mulled over and over things, my hand had come up to stroke her hair. It was so soft, long and thick like a chocolate velvet curtain. It was so lovely just to have my fingers tangled in it. A pure sheer indulgence that I wasn't even sure I had permission to be enjoying. I wished that things were different, that we had met like normal people and didn't have all of these annoying extraneous factors. Where we could get to know each other without pressure, where we could lie like this without having it be part of an apology. Or to have to remember that people were waiting for us. I knew that I was falling in love with her, today hadn't changed that at all, though now I knew there was a risk that I was going to get crushed in the process. But right now I just wanted to be happy with her, to forget it all even though that was impossible.

I felt her shift to look at me, my eyes flicked to her clear brown eyes and I was stilled by what I saw in them. "I love you." Her husky voice reached me and my heart stopped beating. "I want you. This is right."

"Yes." It was all I could get out. I really really had to kiss her. so I poured everything into that kiss, everything I hadn't said and I revelled in the feeling of her against me, of how we fit together and how I felt like I was flying at this very moment in time.

This is how it was supposed to feel.


	28. And The Winner is

**Hallo All!!! **

**Tee hee okay I am a little hyper to day! Don't ask me why because I don't know I'm just embracing it! But I'm thinking I should stop drinking cup after cup of sugary tea just to keep me warm. **

**So this is the winner of my recent little foray into gameshow hosting! I now completely understand why Les Dennis needed to go into rehab, it was completely exhausting! **

**So all reviews and comments welcome, and with out further delay I present to you : The Winner! (Imagine lots of flashing lights, a few fireworks, maybe a pegasus or two.) **

**KeroaucinaHackney.**

* * *

**Sofa. Confused**

Twelve shops.

Twelve different shops, with almost exactly the same products and yet we still hadn't bought anything. I was half overjoyed that we hadn't spent any money and half frustrated that I was going to have to spend another weekend doing this. But also I was dying to have some furniture, after spending two days sitting on cardboard boxes eating off my knees and sleeping on a blow up mattress, which had burst sometime in the middle of last night and I had woken up freezing and halfway across the carpet. Now I just need a couch to sit on, a table to eat at and a bed to sleep in. Three things! I didn't think so much effort would have to go into picking those three little things.

I could now kick myself for complaining this morning. Being dragged around umpteen shops, with the same smiley faced salespeople trying to be your best friend so that they could get a good commission. I just wanted them to give me a couch that was big enough to lay on, I didn't need to know their ideas on foam versus spring cushions. Believe it or not there is a philosophy on that.

Morgan was now talking to one of said fleas whom had dreams of being the next Richard Bronson. She was nattering away, talking about the advantages of fabric over leather and I wanted to slowly beat my head to death with one of the many catalogues that I was carrying. I watched as the salesperson tottered away to get something and Morgan turned to me.

"So what do you think of this?" her hand swept across a god awful white leather couch that looked like it would just as hard a slate bench.

"I think it is God awful."

Her eyes widened in indignation, "Hunter!" she demanded, "You are just being contradictory for the sake of it! What is wrong with it?"

"It looks like it would be as comfortable as a gravestone." I walked over and flopped down on it, wincing as I landed on the solid slab of god knows what, "and I was right." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, clenching her jaw to stop from yelling. She was now huffing.

Earlier her need to get everything perfect and just as we wanted it had been sweet and endearing. Everything had to be just so and cosy and homey. To be comfortable and be right in our little two up two down cottage. The minimalistic modern couch she was now considering definitely wasn't right. I had no idea what had made her even consider this, in the first couple of shops we had been into she had walked right past these. "Morgan", I reached out to grab her hand and pull her down next to me. I contained a smile when I saw wince with contact against this torture device, "Would you really want this couch to live with for the rest of your life?"

She rolled her eyes at me, telling me that I was being silly. "Well you aren't expressing any sort of opinion at all!" she thwacked my thigh, "So I have to go in and out of each one of these shops trying to decide what we are going to have in _our _home and I know that if I choose wrong now that you will complain when it gets there and it is uncomfy and it doesn't fit and then there are all the choices and I can't see any in the house but this is what houses are supposed to look like and I don't want our house to be all unfashionable so I'm confused and I don't know what you want because you haven't said _anything _about _any _piece of furniture in the past _five _hours!" Her voice was shrill and her fists were pounding a continuous rhythm on my thigh. I was staring at her as if she had just landed on my lap from the sky proclaiming that she had just had a good old chat with the goddess about honey cake recipes over tea.

How could someone's head possibly work like that, mine was extremely sore just listening to it never mind even trying to process it. "Morgan ..." I was trying to say something comforting but I really couldn't think of anything, "what?!"

She took a deep breath and I braced myself again for an onslaught of some more backwards, completely mind boggling logic. "I can't choose our furniture by myself." She spoke as if I was a particularly slow small child, "You won't give any opinions about anything, so I don't know if what I am choosing is right! If I don't choose right it will be all my fault and you will complain!"

"I wouldn't complain, well I would if you bought this couch but you won't, so it doesn't matter." I wrapped my arms around her waist, hoping that it was safe, trying to calm her down.

"But I wouldn't know what to choose! You don't say anything, don't you care about what is going into our house!" She fisted her hands in my shirt and shook me a little.

"I said that I liked that creamy coloured one in the third shop, I think, maybe." I told her, smoothing her hair.

"What one? The one with the wooden feet or the one with the changeable cover?" obviously there was no calming her down; her eyes were almost frantic with a pathological need to choose a couch.

I was drawing a blank; all I had in my head was a vague fuzzy picture of a cream shape that resembled a couch. "Uhm ..." Think, quickly.

She hit me on the shoulder, "You don't know do you! You can't even remember the couch that you thought would be perfect for us!" I got whacked on the head this time, "You really don't care do you!" her voice broke she was close to tears and I felt the fear that every man since the invention of time has felt. The black hole of despair that engulfs you when you have a woman crying and you have no idea about why or what to do to fix it, I was in deep, boiling hot water.

"Morgan, I don't care about whether our house has the couch with the wooden feet or the changeable covers, I just care that my house will be with you." I kissed her forehead.

"What do you mean you don't care? How can you say that! This is our home don't you want to make it perfect!" she jumped up from the horrible couch and stormed off out of the shop. I sat there open mouthed, with a headache and a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I had just done something completely and utterly wrong.

Buggeration.

******

How could he! This wasn't some silly little thing, it was our house! The home that we would live together in. Where we would come home to each other. Celebrate circles and bring up our children. The house in which we would grow old in. How could he not care what it looked like? Did it really not bother him that much, did it not mean anything to him. Was he planning on not being there much? My stomach twisted at the thought, had he been asked to start travelling again? Did the new Charter need him to go somewhere else? Somewhere far away from me. He wouldn't tell me until he had made a decision, thought it all through from every single angle. But he couldn't go away, he just couldn't! We were getting married in eight months; we had just bought the house!

I wanted to cry but struggled to hold it in until I had reached the car. I grabbed the handle, pulling to open the door, it didn't budge. I pulled is harder over and over "Dammit!" It was locked. And Hunter had keys. I wasn't turning around. I was going to stand here until he came and I wasn't going to cry! Then I was going to yell at him for not telling me about travelling again and about not caring what our house will look like. Then I would ignore him for as long as possible. I felt him approaching and turned to face him, crossing my arms. I was glaring at him, but he looked so sheepish and nervous that my anger faltered. A little.

"Morgan," His voice was completely hesitant and he reached out to fold me into his arms. I tried to resist but there is no where as comforting as being in Hunter's arms and I really needed to be there right now. "I don't know what to say." He whispered in my ear. His hand was running up and down my back my nerves relaxing at his every touch.

"When are you leaving?" I whispered into his shoulder, just wanting to know so I could make the most of him.

He stilled, his hands pulling up to my shoulders, firmly pulling me away from him to look at me his eyes completely filled with confusion, "What?"

"You're leaving again aren't you; the new charter has asked you to go away to Mantua or Constantinople and set up more offices, haven't they?" I clutched to him out of sheer stubbornness of the idea that holding him would keep him here.

His eyes widened at first then he rolled them and reached out to cup my face and pull me so close that I could see the faint outline of wrinkles around his eyes, he was working too much. His thumbs gently traced the outline of my face and I sighed and leaned into him. "Morgan," His voice was soft, heavy with sadness yet it soothed my nerves like melted butter. "I'm not going anywhere, alright." He said it slowly, pronouncing every single letter as if it was essential. I believed him, against my better judgement or not, I just had to believe that he was going to stay here. "Even if the New Charter forced and cajoled me into leaving, I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere." His eyes were boring into me filled with sincerity and he just leaned in to kiss me on my nose. But I was still a little fraught and completely confused. I was well aware that my voice was so small, I was crushed that he wasn't interested in anything to do with it. I wanted us to do this together. I had imagined the two of us wandering around the shops, discussing this picture and that lamp and laughing and building our home together. Instead what I got was a sullen, taciturn Hunter trailing after me huffing and puffing. "So why don't you care about what our house looks like?" I was getting hysterical again.

"Morgan I do care about what our house looks like, I want it to be comfortable and home for us. But after five hours of the same couches and sales people who I really want to hurt, my brain is fried. I can't take anymore!" his eyes were pleading; he looked as if he was being punished for some cruel and usual crime.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, it really isn't that bad."

He nodded his head, "It honestly, really is. I can practically feel my brain cells just giving up and throwing themselves off my spinal cord."

"Stop being over dramatic." I whacked his shoulder and he started laughing. Which just made me mad, he wasn't allowed to find this funny, and this was very serious. "Shut up!" I whacked him again which only made him laugh harder. I kept on hitting him.

"Ouch, alright. Hey! Alright!" he pinned my arms to my side and I cursed the fact that he was stronger than me. He leaned over me, sniggering a little. I looked away petulantly. "Morgan..." he said softly in a voice that caused shivers to rush up my spine, stubbornly I stayed staring at the shiny blue BMW parked next to us. "Morgan..." he cajoled, this time his nose skimmed along my jaw then he continued kissing down my neck. I shivered again, the bastard. "Morgan ..."

I gave in. He was very hard to resist when he was doing that. "What?" I turned to look at him, pouting.

He grinned, "Nothing." He tilted my head upwards, cradling it in his hands. He kissed me very softly barley letting his lips touch mine. It wasn't enough. I grabbed his shirt, pulling myself closer to him. I could feel his laughter bubbling in him. "Shut up." I told him, he nodded and pulled me back to him, kissing me again. We clung together and I was trying not to get too carried away but it was very difficult when he was doing that. As usual it was Hunter, that was proper and rational and he pulled away. "Come on," he whispered, kissing my forehead, "Let's go and buy some furniture." I nodded, "But can we please not go back in there," he whined, "because everything in there looks like it just came from a 1970's brothel."

"Hunter," I hit him again, "Don't be mean, some of it was alright."

"Yeah, if you were planning on starring in an episode of Dallas maybe." He pulled me, next to the car door, unlocking it. He practically folded me into the car. "It wasn't that bad." I told him as he got into the driver's seat; he just looked at me incredulous. "Okay, it wasn't good," I conceded "but it wasn't as horrendous as you make it out to be."

He started the car and began to pull out of the car park, "I think you will find, love, that it was as bad as that. In fact if anything I am being too kind to it."

"Fine then, let's go somewhere else, but I don't want to hear any complaints! Or you will be going to without dinner."

"Yes, Ma'am."

********

I was in the kitchen, cleaning up my lunch dishes. I was supposed to be studying but I was having one of those days where I couldn't just sit down and read my textbooks. I was far too excited to do anything. The long discussed and debated couch was coming today and I was so desperate to have a comfy seat and not sit on the living room rug.

It was the last thing to be delivered and I was so glad that our house would finally be finished. It hard turned out perfectly, clean, fresh and homey. It was my small, drafty cottage that you had to wrap up in blankets and have the fire on constantly. Some of the windows stuck and others wouldn't stay closed and you had to battle with the boiler to get it to produce any hot water, but it was perfect and ours.

Hunter was in Dublin in the office and he wouldn't be back home until after tea time at least. So I would get to enjoy it all by myself for a little while. The door bell rang and I dropped my dishes in the sink, splashing soapy water all over the place. I ran to the front door tearing it open to reveal a burly balding man with a clip board. Hastily I signed my name; I hoped they didn't look too closely at it because I am sure that it was nothing more than a squiggle.

I stepped aside and let the delivery men bring in the couch. I directed them into the living room, hovering around bouncing up and down while they popped it down in front of the fireplace. I showed them out and thanked them quickly before the rushing back into the living room. I ripped off the plastic covering from my brand new shiny couch. It was cream and cottony, and it looked perfect in our minty green living room.

I ran out to the hall cupboard and pulled down the bag filled with cushions and a blanket that I had bought for the couch. I spent the next three hours arranging and rearranging, unable to leave it alone. Finally I was satisfied with cushion placement just as I felt Hunter come up the drive way. I almost fell over my feet in my hurry to get to the door. I reached it just as he opened it. He smiled when he realised my excited state, "So I'm guessing that it is here then." I nodded while I bounced into his arms, kissing him hello.

"Come see! Come see!" I grabbed his hand pulling him into the living room. He collapsed onto the couch wiggling a little getting comfy, while I hovered in front of him waiting for his verdict.

"You know," He said very seriously, "I think I preferred that white one." I felt the colour drain from my face; I was going to kill him. Then I saw the mischievous little glint in his eye and the grin that was threatening to break loose.

I launched at him, attacking him with a perfectly placed cushion "That is so not funny!"


	29. We are Opinionated People

**This is our combined list of opinions about the books! **

**Bold would be me, Emma. **

**Enjoy! **

_I'm tired, my back is killing me and I'm coming down from a possible polish high and so cannot be held responsible for any of this. I__'m in italics just so you know. Mhairi xx _

_Oh and PS hope you enjoy._

**P.S. Don't mind Mhairi, she's a bit of a nutter, lol! ****Ducks and hide for the red haired fury! **

_P.P.S Emma is D__utch ... that inherently makes her more insane than I am._

**Sticking tongue out! SOO not nice!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Book of Shadows: **_

**A good introduction to the series. Albeit it all went a little quick and was slightly confusing, also I would have liked to see more of the bond growing between Cal and Morgan. **

_As far as introductions go there was a lot going on, I felt it__ was rushed and we could have_

_been introduced to Morgan a little more__. _

_**The Coven: **_

**Again I thought it was rushed and Cal and Morgan claim their love for each other to quickly. The revelation about Morgan's adoption… it would have been nice to be eased into it more. Don't get me wrong, I liked the book but those are things that bug me, and I thought Hunter's introduction could have been a little bit longer. But it is nice to get more inside of Morgan's personality and how new she is to the world of magick. She is truly naïve and chaotic and it reads that way. **

_W__e got a better insight to Morgan as she was then, her naivety and the shock and rapid_

_change in her life. It was a little hectic but that seemed suit__able. Plus we get introduced to_

_Hunter!_

_**Blood Witch: **_

**Morgan is a little more established though still very naive, the fight at**

**the end is a good indicator to the hatred between Hunter and Cal and shows that Hunter isn****'t just after Cal because his misuse of magick, but it would have been nice to have more insight into Hunter's character. **

_I liked Blood Witch mostly because i felt like the story had finally began. __It was filled with_

_tension and doubt and mystery! Morgan grew a little bit of a v__oice though she tended to shout_

_at the wrong people_

_**Dark Magick: **_

_First of all : HUNTER DIDN'T DIE!!!! and they so fancy each other and I love that they just don't know it yet! Plus the almost kiss in her garden! and she finally after me screaming at her for three books realises that Cal isn__'t a great guy._

**To me, this is where the story really starts. Morgan's eyes slowly opens and she truly sees how dangerous her new world can be. Her naivety comes back to bite her on the butt and that is an important lesson to learn. Also, the blooming attraction between Morgan and Hunter just feels good! I think the end-scene is a good indicator to how messed up Cal really is, although in my opinion it would have fitted better if Hunter and Sky had gotten Morgan out of the poolhouse instead of Bree and Robbie. But…. HUNTER ISNT DEAD!!!!! (happy dance) **

_**Awakenin**__**g: **_

**WHAAAAAAAH!! Happy dances galore!!! **

_how can you not love awakening!!!!__ its just so fabulous_

**and so perfect!**

_filled with tension and passion and mystery and HUNTER_!

**and.... HUNTER!!!**

_and Morgan grows a bloody backbone! _

**I LOVE THIS BOOK!! The constant attraction and sexual tension and then fighting is sooooooo good! Like I said… I LOVE THIS BOOK!!! And I just cant look at my kitchen the same anymore… **

_**Spellbound: **_

**Filled to the rim with self doubt and ****lovesickness and HUNTER!! WHAAAH! (oh swoon) and Hunter in the bathroom (oh drool) and passion and more self doubt and Morgan finally shows some gut and stands up to Cal! And it's just very good! And it portrays how Cal has really lost his mind. Also it shows how far Selene will go to accomplish her goals.**

_I liked Spellbound because you didn't go straight into a lovey dovey everything is perfect Hunter and Morgan. they are still getting to know each other and there is still tension and I love it! It's also a big book for Morgan psychologically, in a way she realises that she had been in the shadows her whole life and that now she doesn't have to hide, she can begin to be a person!_

_**The Calling: **_

**I love it! The romance between Hunter and Morgan is so very sweet and new now that they have embraced it. I love the independence of the coven, and of course Hunter's full on Seeker mode is oddly sexy! ****His fierce protectiveness for Morgan really shows in the end scene, his desire to do anything to save her, even use dark magick, just so she can get out safe is just so Hunter. And of course, Morgan finding out her father is one of the darkest witches in the world and her trying to deal with it by pushing Hunter away… I don't know if I could have handled it. **

_But it is still so new and they are both holding back as is quite proper! __I love it and Hunter's_

_protectiveness comes out in full force and the hunting down the bad guys is really quite hot_

_**Changeling: **_

**Hated it. Although Hunter kissing Morgan in the car before saying "I'm not your dad"**** had me swooning like crazy. ****But I think it truly portrays the desire to get to know her biological****father and yet her repulsion for him... also I like the blooming relationship between her and****Killian. I just think its silly of Morgan to push Hunter away. **

_I love Changeling! It's the desperate romantic in me. The__y are both so in love and desiring each other but with a seemingly unconqurable obstacle between them. which I'll admit is mostly Morgan's stubbourness, but she is still young and learning._

_**Strife: **_

**First time ever Hunter isn't perfect. Although that doesn't mean he's not a complete arse in this book. But I think it's good in the way how her two worlds starts colliding and fighting each other. I love her desire to stay the same in both worlds but just can't. Alisa's betrayal to the coven was a hard blow for me and unsuspected, I've never liked her after that. And of course I cried when Hunter told her he was leaving. **

_Strife is very hazy in my memory. I know that a few big things happen. Morgan struggles to balance the old and the new and Hunter finds h__is parents and yet I almost always pass over it._

**I've read it once but never again... I guess I liked it because of the major stuff but I think Hunter is a dick in this book **

He just scared for Morgan

**still... he's a dick**

_**Seeker: **_

_Finally we get inside Hunter's head!! I love it ... it's just so important for him ... he finally becomes unstuck from the scratch in his life_

**Loved it, loved it some more and then some. And then I hated it. I loved Hunter's POV and his feelings for Morgan. His vulnerability makes him even more wonderful and that Justine manages to seduce him shows he is in fact just a man, but… the fact that Justine did manage to do it makes me oddly angry and I think it was Cate's worst idea before Night's Child. **

_Okay it was a SPELLED KISS! In his head Hunter i__s wanting her to turn into Morgan, wanting Morgan, yes it is still wrong and yes he didn't try and stop it but that is because Justine had spelled him!_

**Don't get your knickers in a twist... I know all that but I still think it shows that Hunter is just a man and not some deity. **

_I pout. _

_**Origins**__**: **_

_S__chmeh .... completely pointless_

**I agree completely**

_**Eclipse:**_

**Oh... Drama! although I'm afraid I'll have to admit I didn****'t like the Alisa's PoV **

_For me this was the book that solidified Hunter and Morgan, they both grew up and realised that each other wasn__'t perfect that they would have to work at it but they want to and they both let go of the past so they can get on with the future. _

**Join him or die. Sounds like a madman to me, the struggle to find a counter to the Black Wave and the fact that they're so desperate they would use a fifteen year old girl with zero experience is in three words: Good real Drama! And the fact that Hunter and Morgan still want each other desperately even with such a horrible fate waiting is just so very sweet! **

Yes very sweet

_**Reckoning: **_

**Bleh. **

_I quite liked it. Alisa always sort of annoyed and still does, but there wass hope that she would become less neurotic in the future_

**I didn't like it, to say that she's a spoiled little brat would be a lie but she still manages to act that way and if I would have pulled a stunt like she had my father would have come and dragged me back home by my ears, shouting and cussing all the while. Though I liked the way she grows and develops her magick and of course love. **

_Y__eah she was a little spoiled but it was a little bit evil stepmumish for whatshername to evict her from her room and to make them all stop eating meat just because she didn't want to, that is also a little spoiled I don't blame her for wanting to get away_

**I**** don't either, but still a little sympathy wouldn't go amiss**

_sympathy goes both ways, whatshername could__'ve toned down the Stepford wife bit. _

**T****rue! I agree with you**

_**Full Circle: **_

**Best book in the series. Hands down. The passion and longing between Morgan and Hunter reaches an all time high and it really wraps up the other books. In my opinion this would have been the perfect ending to the series. **

_Hunter and Morgan fight side by side to defeat their equal enemy! Though I don't think that full circle is an appropriate title, I think that it is more like a half circle. They can both look back and see what they were and then look forward to se what they could become. besides they FINALLY sleep together, in a very lovely setting_

**I would have loved to lose my virginity in that setting (gush gush) **

and violets smell really nice

**and Beltane is just so perfect**

_**Night's Child: **_

**What was that? ****This book does not exist in my opinion. **

_Okay despite some SERIOUS flaws ... it's not the worst. There are some very heartbreaking Hunter and Morgan moments and their love really can survive everything_

**it is absolutely the worst!**

_Nah I__'d rather read it than strife_

**I hated it! who in their right mind would've ever thought of that?**

_the publishers_

**I'm now rolling my eyes at you, just so you know. **


End file.
